Istoria religiilor
Introducere Fenomenul predominant al lumii contemporane, ca şi al celei de până la noi, îl constituie prezenţa religiei. Nu există şi nici n-au existat gru puri umane, mai mari sau mai mici, indiferent de forma de organizare, la care să nu întâlnim fie anumite credinţe religioase, fie opţiunea pentru una din marile religii ale lumii. Religia a apărut odată cu omul, aceasta pentru că omul este spirit şi materie. Şi cum religia face parte din spiritualitatea umană ea apare din preistorie, evoluând apoi odată cu întreaga societate. Tocmai de aici, din prezenţa religiei dintru început şi din existenţa ei la toate popoarele, reiese dificultatea cercetării şi definirii Istoriei şi Filosofiei Religiilor. Obiectul istoriei şi filosofiei religiilor este tocmai religia, sau mai co rect, religiile. Este deci firesc să ne întrebăm ce se înţelege prin religie. La această întrebare s-a răspuns în mai multe feluri, ceea ce dintr-un anumit punct de vedere este şi firesc, aşa încât s-au dat mai multe definiţii, dar aşa cum s-a afirmat, nici una n-a putut fi socotită pe deplin satisfăcătoare. Cicero în „De natura deorum”, consideră că: „îndeplinirea datoriei faţă de zei, se numeşte religie”. Spinoza: „Cuvântul etern al lui Dumnezeu, legământul său şi adevărata religie sunt înscrise divin în inima omu lui, adică în gândirea omenească”. Immanuel Kant: „Legea morală duce la religie, adică la recunoaşterea tuturor datoriilor, ca porunci divine, nu ca sancţiuni, adică măsuri arbitrare, în ele însele întâmplătoare, ale unei voinţe libere în sine însăşi, care trebuie totuşi privite ca porunci ale Fiinţei supreme”. Hegel, consideră religia „regiunea în care sunt dezlegate toate enigmele lumii” sau „regiunea adevărului etern”. Mircea Eliade, spune următoarele: „în general se înţelege prin Istoria religiilor sau Ştiinţa religiei studiul vast al realităţilor religioase, adică al formei şi conţinutului apariţiei istorice a unei anumite „religii” (a unui trib, a unui popor sau supranaţional), precum şi al structurii specifice a vieţii religioase (forme sacre, reprezentări despre suflet, mituri, rituri etc., instituţii etc., învăţătură despre felurile religioase etc)”. Dar, ne avertizează el, nu consideră că astfel a definit obiectul şi metodele Istoriei religiilor, ci că a dat doar unele lămuriri. Fenomenologul contemporan al religiilor Friderich Heiler, consid eră că „orice religie se caracterizează printr-o lume exterioară a fenome nelor; o lume interioară a reprezentărilor şi o lume a trăirilor numelui”. O definiţie mai potrivită este cea care arată că în înţelesul cel mai obişnuit, cuvân tul religie înseamnă un ansamblu de credinţe, sentimente, reguli morale şi rituri provenite din conştiinţa indivizilor sau a colectivităţilor că se află în legătură cu o fiinţă supremă sau cu mai multe fiinţe superioare de care depind. Şi că într-o astfel de definiţie intră elementele principale ale religiilor şi care fac obiectul istoriei religiilor: a) credinţa într-o fiinţă supremă (monoteism), sau în mai multe fiinţe superioare (politeism), sau într-o fiinţă superioară adorată între alte divinităţi ca şi când ar fi unica (honoteism). b) un număr de învăţături cu privire la fiinţa supremă sau fiinţele superioare şi la îndatoririle religioase şi morale ale credincioşilor; c) o formă oarecare de cult intern (teamă, iubire, nădejde etc.) şi extern (sacrificii, rugăciuni, cântece, dansuri etc.). Dacă la toate acestea adăugăm magia şi mantica, manifestări parareligioase, avem înşirate aproape toate manifestările pe care le cercetează istoria religiilor. Apoi un înger mă aduse binişor iarăşi jos, în lumea aceasta întunecată. Câteodată gândesc că n-aş mai putea sta aici, toate de pe pământ părându-mi-se atât de triste. Mă simt foarte singuratică aici, pentru că am văzut acea ţară mai bună. O, de aş avea aripi ca un porumbel; atunci aş zbura într-acolo, unde aş găsi pacea. (Ellen G. White) PREFAŢĂ Tema cărţii coincide cu aspiraţia existenţială fundamentală a omului: nemurirea. Titlul sugerează dintru început contradicţia dintre sursa transcendentală a acestei aspiraţii şi metoda realizării ei (ascensiunea antropologică). În realitate, contradicţia se transpune în omul care limitează aportul divin doar la revelaţie, asumându-şi aportul accederii la Absolut. Astfel, performanţa îndumnezeirii îi solicită omului atribute divine, pe care omul şi le atribuie, începând cu nemurirea sufletului său. Miza ascensiunii transcendentale este prea mare ca să nu fie armonizată cu revelaţia Sfintelor Scripturi. Totuşi, imensa bogăţie a fenomenologiei şi filozofiei „îndumnezeirii” omului se bazează exact pe sustragerea acestora de sub tutela revelaţiei obiective a Bibliei. Aceasta explică posibilitatea sintezelor transculturale într-un sincretism religios şi filosofic uimitor de complex şi bogat. În acest context, autorul ne propune, ca punct de pornire în cercetarea credinţelor şi experienţelor religioase, revelaţia divină arhetipală. O numeşte „revelaţie degradabilă”, datorită procesului de dispersare a religiei originare într-o multitudine de credinţe. Aceasta înseamnă o chestionare curajoasă a presupoziţiilor istoriciste, sociologice, mistice, sau ale psihologiei abisale, ale concepţiei indo-iraniene cvadripartite a societăţii, ale şcolii mitico-ritualistice şi, nu în ultimul rând, ale teoriilor deterministe. Desigur, inversarea aşa numitei metode a istoriei religiilor a fost propusă deja de către Wilhelm Schmidt ş.a. Deocamdată prima metodă a câştigat teren. Ipotezele parcă ar fi în competiţie cu multitudinea ideilor şi credinţelor religioase cercetate. Oricum, dacă ascensiunea antropologică întru desăvârşire prezintă tot atâta interes pentru teologia creştină ca şi pentru celelalte discipline umaniste, s-ar merita să fie instaurată o nouă etapă în studiul religiilor, în care să asistăm la o „ascensiune” a Sfintelor Scripturi ca temelie istorică şi hermeneutică în acest domeniu. Aceasta încearcă să sugereze autorul acestei cărţi, prin argumentele istorice, profetice şi exegetice extrase din Biblie. În locul misticismului care ignoră Cuvântul scris şi calitatea sa de verificare şi validare a credinţei şi a experienţelor spirituale, opţiunea hermeneutică a autorului înclină spre „sola Scriptura” şi „analogia Scripturae”. Prin condiţionarea scripturistică a mântuirii – în sens intelectual, spiritual şi etic – lucrarea deviază interesul studiului religiilor dinspre metoda descriptivă spre cea normativă. Este exact elementul care lipseşte în mare măsură din literatura teologică şi filosofică a ultimelor decenii. În acest sens, lucrarea de faţă ar merita să rămână deschisă pentru cercetări ulterioare. Un alt aspect important al acestei cărţi este comparaţia dintre ascensiunea prin şansă, soartă sau noroc, într-un timp istoric lipsit de substanţă, şi cadrul istorico-providenţialist, în care voinţa divină şi voinţa umană interacţionează în perspectiva unui eschaton predictibil prin profetismul biblic. Trecerea în revistă a diferitelor tipuri de filosofii şi tehnici pentru recuperarea condiţiei paradisiace, de la cele hinduse, egiptene, budiste, iudaice, arabe până la cele creştine, îi permite cititorului să surprindă asemănările şi deosebirile dintre ele. În acelaşi timp, aceste căi sunt orientate spre un numitor comun, atunci când starea de extaz mistic şi străduinţa celui iniţiat de a realiza zborul cosmic sunt identificate pe un traseu opus condescendenţei divine, care s-a manifestat prin actele mesianice ale lui Iisus Hristos. Aici apar deosebirile dintre spiritualitatea creştină şi cea necreştină, dar şi interferenţele mistice de natură panteistă, perfecţionistă şi sacramentală (rolul sfinţitor al gestului sacru), de care n-a fost scutită mistica creştină. Autorul ne face atenţi la deosebirea dintre iluminarea prin Duhul Sfânt, prin care primim înţelepciunea, neprihănirea, iubirea şi puterea pentru o viaţă sfântă. De asemenea, autorul vorbeşte despre rolul sentimentelor în religie, făcând o distincţie între simţăminte ca sursă a cunoaşterii lui Dumnezeu şi afecţiunea spirituală care păstrează primatul revelaţiei scrise (Biblia). Fără această distincţie rămânem descoperiţi în faţa oricărei intruziuni oculte cu pretenţii de „influx divin”, „energii cosmice”, „logos divin”, etc. Autorul nu chestionează realitatea, ci sursa fenomenologiei care însoţeşte diferitele căi ale ascensiunii mistice întru desăvârşire. În absenţa revelaţiei speciale, unice, acceptată ca izvor al cunoaşterii lui Dumnezeu şi criteriu de testare a experienţelor religioase, se deschid căi spre încreştinarea unor practici de provenienţă păgână. Intruziunea misticii neoplatonice, a misticii medievale panteiste, a tehnicilor isihastice deviate spre yoga şi sufism, sau a „rugăciunii permanente” de tip tantra-yoga, pot sluji ca o avertizare cu privire la capcanele practicilor religioase mistice. Asceza, sihăstria, contemplaţia (theora), extazul şi onomatolatria exprimă mai degrabă efortul uman întru desăvârşire, în locul influenţei sfinţitoare a Duhului lui Dumnezeu în viaţa celor care cred în Iisus Hristos. Nu e de mirare că mulţi credincioşi, care aparţin unor biserici creştine, practică în acelaşi timp meditaţia de tip yoga, sau acceptă unele idei ale mişcării New-Age (Era Nouă). Puntea de legătură dintre ele este, în primul rând, doctrina platonică a nemuririi sufletului. Pe acest pivot filosofico-religios se pot construi tot felul de scenarii despre condiţia paradisiacă de după moarte. Autorul consideră că acest filon poate încuraja autovenerarea, narcisismul mistic, care creează iluzia transferării sufletului în zonele crepusculare. Este un fel de simulare a depăşirii condiţiei umane, dacă nu chiar o sufocare a omului în propria-i sacralitate. Viitorul pare să fie al religiilor ştiinţifico-mistice, în şi prin care omul nu ajunge mai departe de sine. În acest impas elevat (dar tot impas), narcisismul şi nihilismul se substituie metodei. Reintegrarea în cosmicitate este, în realitate, iniţiativa absolută a lui Dumnezeu. În acest caz, Scripturile au prioritate în descoperirea adevărului divin pentru credinţă şi închinare. Răpirea la cer a lui Ilie şi a lui Enoh nu are nimic comun cu zborul şamanic, nici cu zborul interiorizat din meditaţiile transcendentale. Realitatea istorică simplă a experienţelor biblice ţin de voinţa divină, nu de efortul uman chinuitor, asumat de faqiri, guru-şi sau sihaştri iniţiaţi în asceza mistică. Cel mai puternic argument în favoarea spiritualităţii creştine biblice este păzirea poruncilor lui Dumnezeu, prin credinţa în Iisus Hristos, într-un cadru istorico-profetic clar. Fenomenologia mistică, indiferent de nuanţele ei religioase, rămâne, totuşi, cantonată într-o schemă detemporalizată şi într-o circularitate suspectă, în care experienţa însăşi ţine loc de sursă, conţinut şi mijloc de testare. Exact această capcană existenţială vrea s-o înlăture lucrarea lui Orbán Antal jr. În acest sens, îşi încheie concluziile autorul: „Refacerea finală a creaţiei nu poate fi scopul unei fiinţe imanente, ci numai a unei fiinţe transcendente… Sabia de foc de la intrarea grădinii Eden este simbolul interdicţiei de a savura o condiţie nemeritată. Este prezenţa limitării ontologice - moartea”. Altfel spus, ascensiunea antropologică întru desăvârşire este contrafacerea lucrării lui Dumnezeu, Care a coborât la noi, prin Fiul Său, ca să ne readucă la starea iniţială prin iertare, sfinţire, proslăvire şi înălţare la cer, într-un eschaton comun (Evrei 11: 39.40). Cartea aceasta merită atenţia tuturor celor interesaţi de peisajul sincretismului religios contemporan, în demersul lor intelectual şi spiritual. Curajul lucid al unui autor creştin tânăr, dar bine orientat în acest domeniu complex, aproape labirintic, este o invitaţie pentru cei care s-au oprit cu sfială în faţa concluziilor aparent finale ale marilor autori, să reia cercetarea. Poate că vor descoperi taina ascensiunii teandrice întru desăvârşire, prin Iisus Hristos. Dr. Adalbert Orbán, Profesor de Teologie sistematică Institutul Teologic Adventist Bucureşti (Cernica) INTRODUCERE Lectura studiului prezentat în volumul de faţă presupune un scurt proces de familiarizare cu acea ramură a ştiinţelor umaniste numită ştiinţa religiilor. Această ştiinţă nu este altceva decât studiul religiilor creştine şi necreştine. Adiţional acestei ştiinţe trebuie să amintim ramurile ajutătoare sau ştiinţele satelit ale studiului religiilor. Acestea încearcă să îmbogăţească informaţia necesară în analiza religiei şi să contribuie chiar cu teorii inovatoare în abordarea fenomenului religios. Istoria religiilor încearcă să stabilească implicaţiile istorice şi desfăşurarea istorică a religiilor. Aceasta din urmă este o ştiinţă relativ obiectivă, rolul ei fiind mai mult de recuperatoare a unor date istorice, de multe ori sterile, ce pot îmbogăţi sinteza aprecierii unei religii. Morfologia religiilor este mai mult o metodă în studiul religiilor. Aşa după cum reiese şi din denumire (de la morphos/morphe - formă), această abordare a fenomenului religios încearcă să identifice tipologii, forme de manifestare a religiei. Metoda fundamentală a acestei „subştiinţe” este identificarea asemănării dintre părţile particulare ale unor religii. Fenomenologia religiilor, cea mai des uzitată metodă de studiu, este şi cea mai subiectivă dintre toate. Aici religia este în primul rând un „fenomen”. Conceptul de religie în sine este relativizat, fiind redus doar la nivelul manifestării concrete a religiei. Este o metodă filozofică care doreşte să sesizeze structurile transcendentale ale existenţei prin întoarcerea la primordialitatea conştiinţei (Huserl). Fenomenologia este, deci, subiectivă. Principiile acesteia nu vor fi întrebuinţate în studiul de faţă. * * * Scopul şi limitele lucrării. Paginile care urmează sunt reflectarea unei viziuni împlinite; a unei viziuni care stăruie din primăvara anului 1997. Cercetarea pe care o vom întreprinde nu se pretează la caracteristicile de exhaustivitate, nici nu doreşte să susţină că este doar o abordare unilaterală a subiectului enunţat deja în titlul lucrării. Dorim să realizăm, totuşi, un cadru pertinent pentru o idee populară, şi anume aceea al celui de-al 9-lea cer. Ce reprezintă acest clişeu de mentalitate populară întâlnit în toate colţurile lumii? Ce implicaţii religioase şi istorice are? Nu vom accepta presupoziţiile şcolilor istoricistă, sociologică (Émile Durkheim; Lucien Lévy-Bruhl cu conceptul său de „mentalitate primitivă” unde primitivul este angajat într-un fel de participation mistique cu lumea înconjurătoare şi, din acest motiv, este incapabil să raţioneze corect; Marcell Maus; Marcel Griaule; Alfred Métraux; Georges Balandier; Claude Lévy-Strauss ş.a.), în care religia este proiecţia experienţei sociale, totemul simbolizând în acelaşi timp sacrul şi clanul; nici presupoziţiile şcolii psihologiei abisale reprezentate de Sigmund Freud (Totem und Tabu – 1912) şi Karl Gustav Jung (Wandlungen und symbole der Libido - 1912), conform căreia religia, cultura şi societatea umană în general au început cu un omor primordial care putea să persiste datorită forţelor transpersonale, universale din profunzimea psihicului (Jung). Nu vom fi de acord nici cu premisele filosofico-istorice ale lui James George Frazer (The Golden Bough – primul volum apare tot în 1912), cu preanimismul acestuia sau cu acea teorie conform căreia în istoria omenirii magia a precedat religia. Nici Rudolf Otto nu va reprezenta, pentru noi, o cale hermeneutică de abordare a religiei din cauza accentului aproape exclusiv pus pe caracterul non-raţional al experienţei religioase, dovedind descendenţa sa pe linia teologiei lui Schleiermacher (în best-sellerul Das Heilige; în lb. rom. „Sacrul”, ed. Dacia, Cluj 1997). El a fost acela care şi-a luat rolul de mediator între raţional şi iraţional, între revelatio generalis şi revelatio specialis, între gândirea religioasă indo-iraniană şi cea semitică, între tipul oriental şi cel occidental de gândire mistică. Nici Raffaele Pettazzoni (La religione primitiva in Sardegna - 1912), „istoricul religiilor”, nu va fi un punct de reper la care să ne referim în cazul în care vom analiza printr-o paralelă anumite fenomene religioase. Dacă ar fi să enumerăm şi alte orientări în cadrul istoriei religiilor, cum ar fi concepţia indo-iraniană cvadripartită a societăţii a lui Georges Dumézil şi începutul fenomenologiei propriu-zise a religiei reprezentată de Van der Leeuw; Myth and Ritual School sau pattern-ismul (elemente comune ale culturilor religiilor), reprezentate de S.H. Hooke, S. Mowinckel, I. Engnell, G. Widengren, nu am face altceva decât să înşiruim câteva nume ale unor mari savanţi, care însă nu au avut puterea de a recunoaşte în istorie (în special în istoria religiilor) acea scânteie primordială de la care a început să existe ceva într-un anume fel: religia. Pentru a nu fi totuşi singuri pe terenul cercetării vom "apela" la un mare savant, care scrie şi publică Ursprung der Gottesidee: Wilhelm Schmidt. El a fost acela care a ajuns la concluzia că la începuturi exista pretutindeni un fel de Urmonotheismus, dar că dezvoltarea ulterioară a societăţilor umane s‑a degradat şi, în multe cazuri, aproape a obliterat credinţa originală. Schmidt a fost singurul care a respins teoriile descrise mai sus. El credea că forma cea mai arhaică a credinţei religioase era credinţa într-un „Mare Zeu”. Această viziune asupra istoriei se va contrazice cu teoriile deterministe ale regretatului savant Mircea Eliade, care, totuşi, ne va oferi, prin lucrările sale, informaţii inestimabile în descrierea nostalgiei originilor şi a urmărilor ei. Bazându-ne pe premisele enunţate în rândurile anterioare, vom considera că degradările credinţei şi ale practicii religioase originare au fost posibile datorită unui proces de preluare a informaţiei pentru posteritate prin moştenire, istoria religiilor fiind, în mare aparte, istoria devalorizărilor procesului de manifestare a sacrului (Mircea Eliade). Deci, avem de-a face nu cu o determinare inconştientă cauzată de către forţele invizibile în istorie, ci de reluare conştientă, pe diferite căi, ale unor informaţii care au păstrat numai o anumită parte a calităţii lor primordiale. Cele afirmate mai sus evidenţiază şi diferenţa fundamentală dintre om (profan) şi Dumnezeu (sau zeu imaginat). Aceste două entităţi se întâlnesc numai din coincidenţă în viziunea lui Eliade, iar atunci când se întâlnesc se produce conştientizarea imposibilităţii de unire a lor pentru că sunt diferite. Eliade afirmă: „Această coincidenţă sacru-profan realizează, în fapt, o ruptură de nivel ontologic. Ea este implicată în orice hierofanie, pentru că orice hierofanie arată, manifestă coexistenţa celor două esenţe opuse: sacru şi profan, spirit şi materie, etern şi nonetern etc.” Mai departe nu-l putem însoţi pe Eliade în raţionamentul său din cauza hermeneuticii elaborate sub influenţa evoluţionismului religios şi a determinismului istoric tardiv. * * * Acum, la sfârşitul acestui scurt periplu ne întrebăm asemenea lui J. Martin Velasco: „Reprezintă politeismul o etapă intermediară între formele inferioare de configuraţie a puterii, şi anume magie, animism şi polidemonism, pe de o parte, şi monoteism, pe de alta? Sau dimpotrivă, o degenerare a celei mai desăvârşite forme de configurare a puterii – credinţa într-o fiinţă supremă interpretată ca monoteism primitiv?” La această întrebare nu se poate da un răspuns fără echivoc, consideră istoricii. Şi totuşi, noi am găsit un răspuns univoc la profesorul Moldován Vilmos, care în cursul său „Vechiul Testament”, afirmă următoarele: „Asocierea raportului biblic cu mitologiile popoarelor vecine, este exact greşeala pe care o fac istoricii religiei când afirmă că monoteismul s-ar fi limpezit din politeism. Tocmai contrariul este adevărat: toate mitologiile şi tradiţiile cosmogonice ale popoarelor învecinate în jurul Palestinei au păstrat o cosmogonie alterată din revelaţia primară”. În acest sens ne motivăm studiul cu existenţa continuităţii procesului de alterare a revelaţiei primare. Şi astăzi asistăm la aceleaşi clişee din vechime. Religia tinde să devină mai degrabă filozofia transcendentală a credinciosului, iar dacă e să parafrazăm cuvinte deja celebre, atunci putem afirma că: religia secolului XXI va fi mistică sau nu va fi deloc. Misticismul este reprezentarea de azi a alterării dorinţei de a ajunge cu Dumnezeu în ceruri. Vom prezenta procesul acestei alterări în cadrul a patru teze majore, teze pe care le vom identifica pe parcursul studiului nostru: ascensiunea ca alegere divină şi ca oportunitate, ascensiunea ca privilegiu, ascensiunea ca străduinţă şi de la ascensiunea ca posesiune de natură divină la nihilism, iar, în final, vom trece în revistă clişeele biblice şi poziţia Spiritului Profetic (revelaţia divină prin profeţi) referitoare la tema pe care o studiem. POTOPUL ŞI TURNUL BABEL Istoria Turnului Babel este cea mai veche manifestare atestată a dorinţei omului de a accede singur la o condiţie supraumană fără ajutorul zeilor (sau a lui Dumnezeu). Omenirea s-a hotărât atunci să nu mai creadă în promisiunea lui Dumnezeu că nu va mai nimici lumea prin potop de apă. Asistăm aici la înnodarea Pământului cu Cerul prin intermediul curcubeului, dovadă materială a legământului dintre Dumnezeu şi om. Acest legământ – promisiune – uitat de om nu va mai fi fost îndestulător pentru găsirea lui Dumnezeu. Turnul – mai târziu Ziguratul – părea să fie mobilul ideal în realizarea scopului unităţii întregii omeniri (Geneza 11: 4). Vârful trebuia „să atingă cerul” şi să aducă faimă – „nume”. Dar iniţiativa omenirii nu a avut succes. Obiectivul a fost zădărnicit de Dumnezeu prin încurcarea limbii oamenilor (Geneza 11: 7): abolirea uneia dintre ultimele urme ale condiţiei paradisiace – omenirea care vorbeşte o singură limbă. Din această întâmplare istorică s-au inspirat popoarele de mai târziu ai căror strămoşi au trăit experienţa turnului Babel şi a potopului. Istoria dramei redobândirii paradisului prin puteri proprii a început cu o tentativă comună, cu ajutorul unei limbi universal vorbite şi se pare că se va termina în curând cu reiterarea concretă a aceleiaşi experienţe (!?). Cu mii de ani înainte de începerea erei noastre creştine Turnul Babel a generat moştenitori în zigurat-ele din Mesopotamia. Atunci oamenii au uitat din nou voia lui Dumnezeu. Nu susţinem că Babilonul este primul în istoria căruia întâlnim mostre de credinţă diferite de credinţa dreaptă, deşi, după cum afirmă şi Eliade „… istoria religiilor este, în mare parte, istoria devalorizărilor şi revalorizărilor procesului de manifestare a sacrului”. Credem însă că în perioada antediluviană au existat credinţe alterate şi mult mai complexe decât cele contemporane sau cunoscute din istorie. Urmărind continuitatea istorică, am găsit religia sau credinţa babiloniană ca stare incipientă a unei degradări a „revelaţiei percepute”. Emitem conceptul de „revelaţie” degradabilă ca o concluzie la deja amintitul proces al unei singure religii ce se dispersează într-o infinitate de credinţe (vezi introducerea). Ziguratele babiloniene simbolizau ascensiunea in concreto a tuturor celor aleşi pentru acest destin. Erau clădite în cinstea lui Marduk, cel care a învins pe arhivrăjmaşul, pe Tiamat. Dacă escaladai această mini-piramidă, treceai de la treapta de culoarea pământului (ocru) până la templul auriu al iluminării. Fiecare treaptă reprezenta un anumit grad al identificării omului cu zeul. Iată, semnalăm procesul ascensiunii gradate înrudit cu o cosmologie foarte bine elaborată – ascensiune ce reprezintă trecerea prin cerurile unde locuiau zeii. Miturile transmise şi păstrate până astăzi redau această dorinţă de accedere la condiţia supremă. Înainte de a analiza primele evidenţe ale ascensiunii antropologice greşit înţeleasă, să identificăm prima sinteză capabilă să prezinte o metamorfoză nemaicunoscută nouă: ascensiunea ca alegere divină şi ca oportunitate. ASCENSIUNEA CA ALEGERE DIVINĂ ŞI CA OPORTUNITATE Alegere, oportunitate, noroc. evista Archaeus prezintă, prin articolul „Cartografiile oportunităţii” de Eugen Ciurtin, posibilităţile fiinţei umane de a ieşi din impasul cosmic în care se află. Labirintul este imaginea cosmologică pe care ne-o propun unele mitologii: greacă, indiană şi romană. Labirintul, ca element simbolic, întruchipează urmările căderii omenirii din graţia zeilor şi condiţia actuală umană; omul este capturat de propriile-i slăbiciuni. Speranţa nu provoacă nici un indiciu de evadare din acest sistem. Este posibilă, totuşi, ascensiunea prin alegerea oarbă a şansei, a soartei sau a norocului. Aici e nevoie de un dar octuplu, cel al lui Buddha: vederea justă, cuvântul just, gândirea justă, acţiunea justă, mijlocul de existenţă just, efortul just, atenţia justă şi concentrarea justă. Toate aceste calităţi se pare că sunt înţelese aleatoriu de înţelepţii Indiei din vechime şi de cei de astăzi, pentru că oricât ai încerca „nu omul alege”, ci Ksana, Kairos sau Fortuna, depinde de credinţa abordată. „Într-adevăr, spune Gautama, calea conducând la eliberare există, eu exist în chip de îndrumător … dar unii nu o ating. Ce pot să fac eu? Sunt numai cel ce îndrum, cel care dezvăluie calea”. Incert, afund, criteriul acestei eficacităţi (ksana) nu va fi dezvăluit. Ksana se traduce prin „instantaneu” sau „instantaneitate” – principiul prin care se poate primii adevărul sau calea adevărată. Numai intuiţia descoperă cuvintele adevărate. Toate încercările care ies din această încadrare sunt akalikko, adică inoportune. Aici trecutul şi viitorul sunt lipsite de substanţă în mod real. Fapta nu are valoare istorică, iar individul înoată în oceanul dezintegrării erelor multimilenare. Deci, dacă un om ar trebui să culeagă răsplata conform cu faptele sale, atunci n-ar mai exista viaţă religioasă şi oportunitatea oferită întregii „stingeri” a suferinţei ar fi mai reală decât oricând. Dacă cineva, însă, ar spune că răsplata a ceea ce culege cineva e în conformitate cu faptele sale, atunci există viaţă religioasă şi, iarăşi, oportunitatea este oferită întregii stingeri a suferinţei sau existenţei. Fapta (Karman) este cea care intervine şi complică ecuaţia. Rezultă o subtilă transformare care are în vedere tocmai răsplata, cea care se introduce între achiziţia de karma şi rezultatele ei: „Fructificarea acesteia nu se echivalează cu solul propriu într-o ecuaţie simplă”. Karma vipaka acceptă o scală suplimentară a măsurării efectelor faptelor, care este răsplata unificatoare a disparităţii dintre rezultantele extrem de diferite ale unor acţiuni similare. Oportunitatea intervine aici încă odată ca o suplimentară concepere a acestei diferenţe. Kairos – ul homeric, de la care se va dezvolta concepţia asupra timpului oportun şi Fortuna, zeiţa norocului, la romani, sunt dezvoltările ulterioare ale ksanei hinduse. Nu susţinem că una a rezultat din cealaltă, dar este evident că de la oportunitate la noroc, istoria acestei idei a urmat ceva drum. Kairos are aripioare asemenea lui Hermes, cel care a înfiinţat misterele între oameni. Kairos deţine balanţa timpului şi dă câştig de cauză numai aceluia care , din întâmplare, i-a venit în minte. Fortuna este deja zeiţa obraznică accesibilă şi gata oricând să fie ispitită. Creştinismul preia această idilă a omului cu şansa şi reuşeşte să alcătuiască morfologii complexe ale ascensiunii spre Dumnezeire (Absolut) prin fílosofii, credinţe tradiţionale (tradiţii) şi sfinţi (tradiţii ale oamenilor sfinţi). Însă, până să dezbatem creştinismul cu toţi aşa-zişii săi urmaşi putem aduce o scurtă concluzie: oportunitatea este un anumit moment prin care se poate evidenţia o zonă a timpului investit cu o omogenitate neutră care, treptat, în descensiunea valorilor religioase, valori pe care încă oportunitatea le exprimă, devine timpul obişnuit, pierzându-şi valoarea şi transformându-se în inconştienţa temporală a soartei – noroc. Exemplul buddhist, „ne revelează recunoaşterea geografiilor temporale înăuntrul cărora subiectul lărgit al experienţei temporalităţii, beneficiar ori captiv al unui simplu auxil, îşi recunoaşte şi manevrează oportunitatea”. Este exact eroarea pe care ne străduim să o corectăm, deziderat al filozofului Raymond Aron în lupta sa cu flagelul determinismului, afirmând imposibilitatea lui. Experienţa temporalităţii implică experienţa faptică a individului, care, la rândul ei, include principiul cauză-efect. Astfel, ajungem la drumul înfundat al unui labirint al dialecticii şi la hiperbolizarea acestuia într-un sistem politic (nu religios) al violenţei (faţă de om şi faţă de Dumnezeu), al dialecticii violenţei, al şansei-oportunităţii prin moştenire şi amintire imaginară involuntare prin memorie colectivă mistică: conceptele determină fiinţa. O ascensiune prin determinare istorică nu are sfârşit. Ori, ceea ce nu e terminat nu se poate numi (R. Aron). Este omul atât de stăpân pe istorie încât să cuprindă în intelectul său o schimbare în bine prin determinare inconştientă? Istoria nu este hazard, haos, aşa cum pretinde Cournot, de exemplu. Numai evoluţionismul şi determinismul, ciclicitatea, până la urmă, pot da naştere la teoria ascensiunii antropologice fără ajutor divin. Există o conştiinţă a istoriei umane şi o căutare a vocaţiei umane. Procesul evolutiv este banal, nu este observabil în contemporaneitate. Inteligenţa nu se poate naşte din non-inteligenţă, decât printr-o apariţie bruscă. Omul nu a existat din totdeauna, dar originea spirituală a sa transcende realităţile pe care le explorează ştiinţele naturii. Cunoaşterea corectă sau dreaptă iar apoi ascensiunea escatologică dreaptă sunt posibile numai prin comprehensiune în istorie, ceea ce comportă cunoaşterea de sine, cunoaşterea celuilalt, cunoaşterea lui Dumnezeu, spirit obiectiv şi realitate colectivă, cunoaştere istorică, gândire cauzală. Iată formula realistă a accederii spre o condiţie superioară, contrară oportunităţii obscure. Regele – împăratul Şi regalitatea, ca şi concept al ascensiunii, conţine mai mult decât şansa urcuşului spre veşnicie. Ea poate fi întâmplătoare sau predestinată. Poate purta rolul vicariatului sau cel al punţii dintre omul de rând şi zei prin sacrificare sau regicid. Regele este puntea spre eternitatea zeilor aşa după cum şi şeful tribului poate să facă legătura între urmaşii săi şi lumea cealaltă prin sinucidere. O altă faţadă a manifestării imperatorului este aceea de zeificare prin cult şi stat. Cultul şi Statul ofereau putere inegalabilă monarhului. Faraonul era de fapt Osiris sau Ra. El trecea peste fluviul neştiinţei omeneşti (Nil) spre tărâmul zeilor. Aceste fapte psihanodice – pentru că nu numai trupul rămânea, sub formă de materie pentru eternitate, sau pentru „zece mii de ani”, ci şi sufletul – au dat naştere misterelor egiptene şi au provocat o sumedenie de mituri şi interpretări asupra necunoscutului, rezultând o întreagă fenomenologie a ascensiunii. Regele nu numai că beneficiază de sorţii aruncaţi de şansa eternă sau de Fortuna - la romani – dar, datorită poziţiei sale centrale (în centrul religiei şi al societăţii, „locul unde oamenii îi întâlnesc pe zei”), a splendorii sale şi identificării sale cu poporul, el devine Regele Cosmic, Regele Cerului (Imperator Caeli) şi aduce binele sau răul pe pământ. El are calităţi care îi permit accederea până la realităţile ultime ale universului, pentru că le primeşte de la zei. Deci, imperialitatea zeilor, cu toate funcţiile pe care le au aceştia, validează regalitatea omului zeificat şi totodată şi puterile sale supraomeneşti de transmitere a învăţăturii divine sau a misterului divin spre oameni – un fel de flamines majores sau pontifex maximus. Readucerea în contemporan a vremurilor desăvârşite i-a caracterizat şi pe anticii hitiţi şi fenicieni. Gândirea lor a fost influenţată de civilizaţia hurrită. Hurriţii au existat în jurul anilor 2350-2159 î. Hr., la Nord de Mesopotamia. Ei au preluat scrierea cuneiformă (sau sumero-accadiană). S-au descoperit texte hurrite la Mari (pe Eufratul de Mijloc) din epoca Babiloniană. În textul „Regalitatea în cer” sunt folosite nume hurrite şi personaje hurrite întâlnite mai târziu la hittiţi. Hittiţii au dezvoltat mai târziu şi o literatură bogată a miturilor zeităţii regale şi a ascensiunii acesteia spre ceruri – ascensiune gradată în timp şi spaţiu. Personajul principal al textului „Regalitatea în cer” este Allalu, iniţiatorul cosmogoniei. Acesta a fost înainte în cer. El a fost rege chiar şi peste Anu: „Altă dată, în zilele din vechime, Allalu era regele cerului … El (Anu) îngenunchea la picioarele sale şi-i dădea apa de băut în mâna sa. Nouă au fost la număr anii în care Allalu a fost rege în cer. În anul al nouălea Anu a început lupta cu Allalu. Acesta a fugit dinaintea lui … iar Anu a luat locul lui pe tron … Nouă la număr au fost anii în care Anu a fost rege în ceruri. În anul al nouălea Anu se luptă cu Kumarbi şi (întocmai ca) Allalu, Kumarbi a atacat pe Anu … “. Din lupta celor doi s-a născut apoi lumea. Asistăm la un scenariu tipic pentru antichitate. Regalitatea creatoare îndeplineşte mandatul de stăpânitor al cerurilor (al Universului) pentru o perioadă desăvârşită de timp (6 ani, 7 ani, 9 ani, 13 ani, … 1000 de ani). După această perioadă, cosmosul fiind încă necreat – totuşi, paradoxal, Allalu coboară pe Pământ iar Anu creează apoi Pământul – îşi trăieşte geneza. Într-un alt text, “Mitul lui Telepinus”, omul încearcă să îmblânzească zeitatea. Ascensiunea se doreşte a fi imediată, printr-un obiect bine definit: zeul întrupat şi coborât în templul său. Aici cultul este dinamic. Se pare că monoteismul cultic, ce îşi face apariţia într-un cadru mitologic, depăşeşte aspiraţiile oricărui individ. De acum înainte zeul este tangibil, el poate fi personificat şi identificat cu împăratul, care are funcţii regale şi sacerdotale. Zeu – Împărat – individ (om de rând) - iată ecuaţia prin care oricine poate vedea veşnicia. Se produce astfel domesticirea zeităţii, imanentizarea ei, introducerea în cotidian a elementului transcendent. Prezenţa zeului în acest fel devine o legătură sigură şi permanentă, asigurând bunăstarea lumii de jos, a “ţării de pe Pământ”. Zeul va apărea oriunde teofania facilitează interesul uman – un zeu de ocazie, un zeu rob. Mai avem de adus o singură precizare asupra sistemului hittit de posedare a zeităţii – regalitate. Posesiunea în sine înseamnă numai un fel foarte ciudat de a numi lucrurile. Nu poate fi vorba de înglobarea sacrului în profaneitate. Dar atunci de ce această dorinţă? E mai uşor să chemi înaltul spre tine decât să te ridici tu însuţi spre această înălţime. Aşa şi este, dar preţul nu trebuie să fie identificarea omului cu zeul. Şi totuşi, evidenţă empirică a faptelor, este mai uşor să cazi decât să te ridici. Credem că în cadrul acestei drame se află aria noastră de cercetare. Fenicienii şi-au închipuit o sumedenie de zei pentru ca fiecare activitate cotidiană să se desfăşoare ca în illo tempore. Anat era protectoarea regalităţii (în timpul faraonilor Ramses), fiică a stăpânului lumii. Athirat sau Ashera (Babilon) era stăpâna abundenţei şi a plăcerilor senzuale. Athtart sau Astartee (tradiţia semită) era considerată frumuseţea ideală. Baal era numit stăpânul pământului. Dagan (Dagon la semitici) – zeul grânelor. Şi El, numele Dumnezeului Scripturii, a fost aplicat altor zeităţi. Apoi Horon, zeul afuriseniei. Kotar khasis, zeul meseriilor. Mot, moartea. Resef (Raspan, Raspon), zeul bolilor nimicitoare. Sapas, zeiţa soarelui ş.a. Ascensiunea este un tabu rezervat regelui. Regele reprezintă naţiunea, de aceea valoarea personală a acestei ascensiuni este transferată de către rege-împărat oamenilor de rând. Împăratul este ales de zei, aşa cum şi Saul a fost ales prin desemnarea lui de către Dumnezeu, practică abandonată ulterior şi înlocuită cu alegerea umană. Omul nu este stăpân peste elementul ce condiţionează propria sa existenţă, adică peste timp. Ceea ce trebuie să conducă spre eternitate (la desăvârşire ajungi prin/în timp) acum se transformă în „noroc orb”. În cadrul acestei gândiri, omul, orice ar întreprinde, nu mai este responsabil. Toată responsabilitatea este aruncată asupra nimănui, asupra şansei, asupra norocului, asupra soartei. ASCENSIUNEA CA PRIVILEGIU upă ce ascensiunea a fost posibilă din graţia zeilor sau, mai târziu, din cauza oarbei şi obscurei şanse, acum vom identifica ascensiunea cu calităţile pe care le are individul pentru a accede. Există o foarte sensibilă diferenţă între oportunitate şi privilegiu: oportunitatea este impersonală în timp ce privilegiul este personal. Privilegiul include onoarea şi personalitatea celui care accede. Cursul studiului nostru ne va conduce de la oportunitate la străduinţă ca, apoi, să ajungem în mrejele autozeificării şi a nihilismului modern şi post-modern. Între acestea se află privilegiul, reprezentat magistral de tehnicile extazului. Şamanism mitologic, antic Reprezentantul şamanului antic este Utnapiştim, cel care a trebuit să coboare pe fundul oceanului pentru a fi iniţiat, ca apoi să urce la cerurile zeilor, devenind exemplu pentru alţii. Dacă definim şamanismul ca pe o tehnică a extazului, ca pe o modalitate de a călători în cerurile inaccesibile şi de a poseda spiritele pentru a le îmblânzi, atunci această imagine poate fi analizată într-un cadru mitologic. Din Egiptul antic, „Cartea morţilor” şi „Textele piramidelor” dau relatări despre ceremonia iniţierii defunctului. Acestuia i se aplica „deschiderea gurii”, adică era reînviat în viaţa de apoi şi identificat cu Horus însuşi. Culianu scrie astfel despre Egiptul perioadei Imperiului de Mijloc: „În Imperiul de Mijloc, în credinţele egiptenilor, lumea de dincolo şi-a deschis porţile tuturor, bogaţi şi săraci”. „Câmpul trestiilor” şi „Câmpul ofrandelor” erau două ipostaze ale paradisului egiptean. Aici sufletul defunctului este cântărit (psihostazie) şi are loc o confesiune negativă a păcatelor. Această tradiţie funerară, cu caracteristici şamanice post-mortem, a continuat să exercite o influenţă puternică asupra religiilor elenistice, dar mai ales, asupra cultului misterelor ale zeiţei Isis şi asupra unor texte gnostice copte târzii, ieşite la iveală în secolul al XIV-lea. Egiptenii şi-au imaginat ascensiunea şi prin vrăji, sau prin alte două modalităţi: cu ajutorul unei scări făcute de Ra, zeul-Soare şi prin transformarea într-o pasăre, fie şoimul lui Horus, fie o creatură compozită, jumătate şoim, jumătate raţă. Această practică se credea că îl poate duce pe iniţiat spre tărâmul soarelui. În „Textele sarcofagelor” ne este descrisă o adevărată cosmologie. Aristocraţii care se simt îndreptăţiţi să se bucure de imortalitatea regală se înmulţesc spre perioada Imperiului de Mijloc. Ei nu mai sunt aleşi de zei sau de şansă. Pe ei societatea, prin aranjamentele sale îi acreditează la fapte transcendente psihanodice. Sarcofagele, în care sunt înmormântaţi, reprezintă Universul: partea de deasupra este cerul; partea de dedesubt este Pământul; iar părţile laterale, cele patru direcţii ale spaţiului. În sarcofag defunctul devine Osiris. Imaginea lumii de dincolo este mai complexă decât în „Textele piramidelor” unde defunctul ajunge în ceruri fără a trece peste încercări grele şi peste capcane. Salvarea este însoţită de transformarea defunctului în zeul-crocodil Sobek, sau într-o pasăre. Apare aici o primă abstractizare a ideii de suflet fără formă, pentru că ascensiunea are loc sub forma păsării ba (suflet). În Mesopotamia, „Epopeea lui Ghilgameş”, scrisă de un anume Sin-liqi-unnini (sfârşitul mileniului al II-lea î. Hr.), îşi prezintă eroul ca pe „cel care a văzut totul” (sha nagba imuru). Ghilgameş ajunge la această condiţie după ce vede zeii şi locaşul lor şi reuşeşte să dobândească o condiţie superioară omenirii. Tot în Mesopotamia întâlnim alte două mituri demne de menţionat pentru că prezintă ascensiunea la ceruri a unor eroi zeificaţi. Primul mit descrie călătoria înţeleptului Adapa, preot din Eridu care, urmând instrucţiunile zeului Ea, porneşte pe drumul dobândirii nemuririi. Printre multele peripeţii pe care le are eroul întâlnim şi cauza limitării condiţiei sale. Zeul (Ea) îl sfătuieşte ca atunci când va fi servit de ceilalţi zei cu apa şi cu pâinea vieţii, atunci să nu mănânce şi să nu bea, pentru că vor să-l otrăvească. Dar, în loc de apa morţii şi pâinea morţii, preconizate de Ea, zeii, într-adevăr, l-au servit pe Adapa cu pâinea şi apa vieţii pe care, desigur, eroul le refuză, înşelat fiind de Ea. Iată că zeul nu numai că nu-i vine în ajutor omului în procesul recăpătării condiţiei paradisiace, dar îl şi împiedică pe acesta prin diferite şiretlicuri. Al doilea exemplu este Etana, rege al cetăţii Kiş. După potopul universal el trebuie să aducă pe Pământ iarba naşterii, ca remediu împotriva faptului că nu avea copii. El urcă cu ajutorul unui vultur, pe care l-a ajutat iniţial să scape dintr-un puţ adânc. Urmează prăbuşirea lor din cauză că Etana era prea greu pentru vultur. Totuşi, se pare că a obţinut iarba naşterii (de la zeiţa Iştar), pentru că se pomeneşte de soarta finală a lui Etana între regii lui Kiş. Tehnicile extazului la vechii germani au substrat mitologic. Odin îşi schimbă înfăţişarea după plac şi tot el întemeiază necromanţia. Lumea stăpânită de el are nouă etaje subterane. El însuşi coboară în infern, călare pe calul său Sleipnir, pentru a-l învia pe Vőlva şi pentru a afla care este soarta lui Balder. Odin se transformă într-o fiară sălbatică. Această metamorfoză ţine de o ideologie care depăşeşte sfera şamanismului. Odin cunoştea magia datorită căreia putea prezice viitorul şi provoca moartea, nenorocirea sau boala. Zeul suprem coboară şi urcă cu ajutorul arborelui lumii - Yggdrasil, arbore pe care sunt aşezate cele nouă lumi. Lumea pe care o stăpâneşte Odin este una atemporală. Ea îşi trăieşte încă vârsta de aur unde timpul nu se scurge, cei prezenţi aici trăind un veşnic astăzi . Iadul este împărăţia lui Hel. Acesta va fi abolit de către zei la ragnarők – ziua de apoi. Alături de iad se află Valhall-ul, locul unde ajung toţi vitejii împăratului, cei care vor lupta alături de zei când va veni vremea. Şirul miturilor nordice se încheie cu „Întoarcerea zeilor” pentru a-l înfrunta pe Loke (Satan) şi pentru a restabili condiţia paradisiacă a universului întreg. Războinicii luptau sub această aură de privilegiaţi ai lumii care va să vie. O aură care le conferea calităţi şamanice terifiante. India antică: rituri de înălţare Înălţarea la cer de tip şamanic se regăseşte şi în legendele despre naşterea lui Buddha: „Îndată ce s-a născut Boddhisattva îşi pune tălpile pe pământ, se întoarce spre nord, face şapte paşi mari, la adăpostul unei umbrele albe”. Cei şapte paşi îl duc pe Buddha în vârful lumii, tot aşa cum şamanul urcă cele şapte sau nouă trepte în trunchiul mesteacănului ceremonial pentru a ajunge la ultimul cer. Buddha trece simbolic prin cele şapte niveluri cosmice, cărora le corespund cele şapte ceruri planetare. Este inutil să spunem că vechea schemă cosmologică a înălţării şamanice (şi vedice) la cer este aici îmbogăţită cu aportul milenar al speculaţiei metafizice indiene. Cei şapte paşi a-i lui Buddha nu au drept scop „lumea zeilor” şi „nemurirea” vedică, ci depăşirea condiţiei umane. De aici derivă caracteristicile şamanice ale înălţării lui Buddha. Concepţia celor şapte ceruri, la care se referă Majjima –nikaya, vine din brahmanism, fiind vorba în acest caz, de o influenţă a cosmologiei babiloniene, care şi-a pus şi ea pecetea – deşi indirect – pe concepţiile cosmologice altaice şi siberiene. Budismul cunoaşte şi o schemă cosmologică cu nouă ceruri, profund interiorizată, al nouălea cer şi totodată ultimul, simbolizând Nirvana. În fiecare din aceste ceruri se află proiectată câte o divinitate din panteonul budist care reprezintă în acelaşi timp o treaptă a meditaţiei yoghine. Fireşte, în budism nu mai este vorba despre o ascensiune simbolică de urcare la cer, ci de treptele meditaţiei şi, totodată, de „paşii” spre descătuşarea finală. Călugărul budist atinge, probabil după moarte, nivelul ceresc la care a ajuns prin experienţele yoghine în timpul vieţii, în timp ce Buddha atinge Nirvana. În India, şamanismul trece de la tiparul ascensiunii ca privilegiu spre cel al tiparului ascensiunii prin străduinţă. Au loc, într-adevăr, zboruri magice, dar extazul este obţinut prin tapas (căldură extremă dobândită prin efortul ascetic) şi dikşa (veghea ascetică, meditaţia în linişte). Aici şamanismul constă, în esenţă, în stăruinţa faţă de spiritul protector – spiritism oriental. Iran – şamanism iranian? Cartea marelui iranolog suedez Hendrik Samuel Nyberg (în Die Religion das Alten Iran) susţine că religia iraniană prezoroastriană era dominată de comunităţi de războinici extatici, care realizau extaze şamanice şi călătorii în alte lumi. Intoxicaţi cu haoma, aceşti războinici atingeau o stare periculoasă de furie ucigaşă. Reforma lui Zarathustra a fost îndreptată împotriva acestor confrerii meschine de şamani războinici. Culianu ajunge la concluzia că şamanismul iranian este, se pare, un prototip al dezvoltării ulterioare al acestui fenomen religios. Chiar religia iraniană era bazată pe o ideologie şamanică. Gnoli deduce aceasta bazându-se pe starea de maga menţionată în imnuri ale lui Zoroastru. Tradiţia medo-persană vorbeşte de asemenea despre o viziune spirituală, o viziune psihică, corporală (meneg), opusă viziunii fizice (gateg). Deşi problema şamanismului iranian se pretează la speculaţii, tradiţia persană mai târzie, de la dinastia sasanidă (226-640 d.Hr.) până în secolul al X-lea, conţine descrieri interesante ale călătoriilor în alte lumi. Şamanism şi extaz După cum se poate observa deja, această secţiune introduce două elemente noi: aceea de şamanism şi aceea de extaz. Primul reprezintă o tehnică a extazului, particulară unui cult sau unei credinţe religioase; al doilea este doar ceea ce se urmăreşte prin punerea în practică a anumitor credinţe al căror specific nu este extazul. Desigur, aceste două elemente reprezintă tot aspiraţia fiinţei umane la realităţile fizice sau metafizice superioare. Extaz sau zbor? Vrăjitoria a fost o practică în general acceptată de popoarele antice. Faţă de aceasta întâlnim reticenţe numai la popoarele a căror credinţă este monoteistă. Vrăjitoria era o practică solitară în aceste locuri. Nu avem de-a face cu aceeaşi situaţie ca şi în cazul popoarelor politeiste. Aici vrăjitoria este parte componentă a organizării monarhiei. Vrăjitorii sunt capabili să facă minuni. Ei sunt maimuţele profeţilor autentici. Moise şi Aron au fost împuterniciţi să ducă poporul sfânt în Ţara Făgăduinţei. În opoziţie cu ei, vrăjitorii de curte aveau menirea să reprezinte încarnarea dorinţei monarhice de a cuceri lumea şi de a o transforma într-un regat-imperiu, caracteristic tărâmului zeilor. Nu dispunem de prea multe informaţii pentru a putea reprezenta, printr-o scurtă sinteză, cultul vrăjitoriei. Cert este că vrăjitoria a devenit ilicită în vremurile medievale, renascentiste şi moderne. Întâlnirile vrăjitoarelor aveau loc noaptea, întocmai cum au aveau loc întâlnirile şi iniţierile în cadrul cultelor ezoterice. Carlo Ginzburg crede că vrăjitoria, deşi malefică prin practicile şi efectele ei, a fost de multe ori victima psihozelor populare declanşate de Biserică. Vrăjitoarele zboară asemenea triksterului şaman sau a şamanului iatromant grec. Ele străbat cerurile fără nici o greutate. Conform mitologiei populare acestea zboară pe mătură (sau pe un obiect oarecare), asemenea lui Pitagora, fiul lui Hermes, care primise de la tatăl său darul de a-şi reaminti încarnările anterioare. Prin puterile supranaturale pe care le poseda el putea să zboare cu ajutorul oricărui obiect însufleţit. Întrebarea rămâne: extaz sau zbor? Se pare că amândouă. Iatromantul îşi extazia fiinţa prin privilegiul din partea zeilor. Aceştia îi redescopereau creaţia. El făcea şi o demonstraţie a stadiului perfecţiunii la care se afla ca fiinţă divino-umană. Vrăjitoarea zbura, dar era şi în extaz – extazul descoperirii unei noi dimensiuni a existenţei prin care putea să facă descântece şi preziceri, era jubilarea condiţiei de renegat al lumii acesteia şi totodată de privilegiat al lumii supraumane. Şamanul popular Şamanul este în atenţia comunităţii. De la vârsta fragedă a iniţierii şamanul răspunde de bunăstarea spirituală a cunoscuţilor. El este cel care poate muri – descărnarea oaselor - şi poate învia oricând. El este singurul care poate să bată toba magică şi astfel nu numai el ci şi cei ce participă la actul ascensiunii îşi confirmă legătura cu lumea sufletelor. El se poate înălţa şi prin curcubeu. Acesta restabileşte relaţia nostalgică dintre Cer şi Pământ. Cunoaşterea limbilor animalelor reprezintă un sindrom paradisiac. In illo tempore, înainte de cădere, această legătură făcea parte din condiţia sine qua non a omului. Şamanul recuperează, în parte, condiţia paradisiacă. Ascensiunea se petrece prin folosirea unui mesteacăn tânăr, despuiat de crengile sale mai joase pe al cărui trunchi se încrestează şapte, nouă sau douăsprezece trepte, simbolizând cele şapte, nouă sau douăsprezece ceruri, adică diversele niveluri celeste. După ce a sacrificat un cal, şamanul se urcă până la al nouălea cer unde se află Bai Ulgan, zeul suprem. El descrie apoi auditorilor, cu infinite detalii, toate cerurile. De ce şaman popular? Pentru că el va restabili relaţia dintre Cer şi Pământ. Într-un cuvânt, reface tot ce a fost modificat în însăşi structura cosmosului şi a modului de existenţă al omului în urma rupturii primordiale. Or, acestea nu-l implică numai pe el, ci şi întreaga lume şi, în primul rând, pe cei apropiaţi lui. Şamanism Tao Calea sau Tao (cuprinsă în Dao te jing) prezintă o variantă şamanică a cărei specialitate este imortalitatea şi imponderabilitatea. Zborul magic la ceruri este de sorginte şamanico-alchimică. Culianu aminteşte de alchimistul Shao-kun din timpul domniei împăratului Wu-ti (141-87 î. Hr.), care era deja în posesia unui elixir de viaţă veşnică. Acest elixir aducea imponderabilitatea. Shao-kun se lăuda astfel: „Eu pot pune în frâu dragonul zburător şi pot vizita marginile pământului. Pot călări cocorul alb şi mă pot înălţa deasupra celor nouă ceruri”. O altă specialitate a acestor „zburători” era descoperirea şi experimentarea plantelor care produc nemurirea. După folosirea acestora taoistul credincios (şamanul) prefera să întrebuinţeze vehicule zburătoare pentru a călători spre cerurile dragonilor. Călătoria aceasta o mai puteau întreprinde şi sub forma de yőmin – om pasăre. Tot în China întâlnim practica de obţinere a extazului prin imitarea unui animal. Acest fel de bear ceremonialism confirmă din nou că şamanul se identifică nu numai cu o condiţie umană superioară, ci şi cu animalele, care nu au uitat condiţia din illud tempus, când oamenii puteau să vorbească animalelor nemijlocit. Yin şi Yang Omul are două suflete. După moarte, sufletul yin, care funcţionează în trupul viu ca p’o, se întoarce pe pământ. Călătoria nu se realizează într-o condiţie post-mortem în exclusivitate, pentru că moartea este doar un alt fel de a exista. În confucianism moartea nu este singura ocazie în care sufletul liber poate să părăsească trupul. Arta părăsirii trupului le era cunoscută şi călugărilor budişti din China. Ei explorau paradisul vestic al lui Amithaba înainte chiar de a se duce să se stabilească acolo după moarte. Aceasta pare a fi o interpretare şamanică a conceptului buddhist de dhyana (meditaţie), în termenii unei călătorii în altă lume. O practică des uzitată de aceşti călugări este catalepsia sau moartea aparentă, denumită chiieh. Nici din China nu lipsesc vrăjitoarele. Călugării Wu (în principal femei) erau vestiţi pentru călătoriile lor la ceruri. Aceştia aveau şi puterea de a prezice viitorul. Singapore – reminiscenţe chineze Allan J.A. Elliot (în 1940) face un studiu asupra fenomenului de posedare şamanică în Singapore. Culianu scrie astfel în legătură cu taoismul singaporez: „Majoritatea chinezilor din Singapore încă se autodefineau ca fiind pai-shen, adică adoratori a-i shen, iar psihologia chineză se întemeia pe existenţa unui suflet hun şi a unuia pe nume p’o, format din şapte părţi. Shen era influenţa pozitivă asociată lui hun, iar opusul său era kuei, influenţa negativă asociată lui p’o. Se crede că atât shen cât şi p’o supravieţuiau după moarte, shen într-un mod mai consistent însă”. Şi Taiwan era posedat de acelaşi spirit chinezesc în ce priveşte şamanismul. Însă aici ascensiunea constă într-o căsătorie dintre o femeie fantomă şi un bărbat pământean. Şamanism românesc şi maghiar Mircea Eliade, în cartea sa „De la Zalmoxis la Gengis Han”, aminteşte de un anume Bandinus, evanghelist catolic ajuns în Moldova în secolul al XVI-lea. Acesta descrie şamanismul practicat la români prin practica alungării ciumei. Eliade respinge aceste argumente invocate şi de Györffy István în „A bűbájolás a moldvaiaknál”. Şamanismul, afirmă Eliade, este o practică adusă de maghiari din Asia. Mai mult, istoria poporului român nu atestă alte cazuri asemănătoare cu cele descrise de Bandinus. Carlo Ginzburg („Istoria nocturnă...”) identifică sărbătoarea rusaliilor cu şamanismul sau vrăjitoria. Eliade respinge şi această argumentaţie şi omite comparaţia căluşarilor cu táltoş-ii maghiari (şamanii maghiari). „Căderea Rusaliilor”, susţine Eliade, aminteşte mai degrabă de fenomenul de tarantism descris de Ernesto de Martino. Lükő Gábor reia manuscrisul lui Bandinus şi sugerează prezenţa şamanismului la românii din Moldova. El susţine că şi dacă locuitorii din ţinuturile moldovene nu erau români puri, erau etnii formate prin înrudire cu românii. Alte caracteristici ale privilegiului de a fi şaman În Asia centrală şi septentrională şamanul îşi asumă şi rolul de a fi psihopomp. Sufletul lui coboară în infern pentru a căuta sufletele altor indivizi decedaţi. „Putem vedea că nu mai este vorba de un extaz şamanic care cuprinde înălţarea şi coborârea concretă, ci de o povestire plină de amintiri mitologice, având ca punct de plecare o experienţă trăită cu mult înainte de momentul actului de vindecare”. Şamanul yukagir este maestru în divinaţie. El urcă prin trei zone cosmice escaladând stâlpul lumii, devenind apoi el însuşi „buricul universului”. Experienţa mistică a eschimoşilor cuprinde un fel de spiritism elementar. Morţii, care inspiră teamă, sunt doar cei care, încălcând anumite tabuuri, devin răi şi cruzi. Orice eschimos poate dobândi ajutorul sau protecţia unui spirit sau a unui mort, ceea ce nu înseamnă însă că are şi puteri şamanice. Şamanul este cel ce înlesneşte cuplarea celor două lumi. Şi aici, şaman este doar acela care, „… prin vocaţie mistică sau prin propria voinţă, ascultă de un învăţător, trece cu bine prin încercările iniţierii şi ajunge să trăiască experienţe extatice inaccesibile celorlalţi muritori”. Structura şi practicile confreriilor secrete nord-americane ţin de tradiţia şamanică. Diferenţa dintre cele două este că societăţile secrete sunt deschise la oricine are predispoziţie extatică. Aceste societăţi diferă însă de şamanism prin credinţa că, pentru întregul popor indian a sosit timpul să dobândească starea privilegiată a şamanului. * * * La urma urmelor, şamanismul este rodul imaginaţiei. În cazul acestui fenomen religios ne aflăm în prezenţa unui complex mitologic care cuprinde ca elemente constitutive următoarele: in illo tempore, în vremurile paradisiace ale omenirii, exista o punte care lega Pământul de Cer şi pe care se putea trece fără greutate dintr-o parte în alta, pentru că nu exista moarte. După întreruperea comunicării lesnicioase dintre Pământ şi Cer, nu s-a mai trecut puntea decât „în minte”, adică în moarte ori în extaz; trecerea este anevoioasă, adică plină de piedici şi nu toate sufletele pot ajunge dincolo; sufletele trebuie să înfrunte demonii şi monştrii care aşteaptă să devoreze sufletul sau puntea se subţiază asemenea tăişului de brici sub paşii ticăloşilor; numai cei buni şi mai ales cei iniţiaţi pot trece puntea fără greutate; anumiţi privilegiaţi reuşesc să treacă totuşi puntea în timpul vieţii, fie în extaz, ca şamanii, fie de „nevoie”, precum unii eroi, fie în chip „paradoxal”, prin „înţelepciune” sau iniţiere. ASCENSIUNEA PRIN STRĂDUINŢĂ Am numit această secţiune a lucrării noastre astfel doar pentru că avem în vedere o analiză pe scurt a acelor credinţe religioase care au supravieţuit până astăzi şi a căror trăsătură comună se conturează şi se materializează sub această formulă. Caracteristicile trec de foarte multe ori de enunţul nostru. Străduinţa este doar factorul principal din cadrul unui sincretism religios universal bine conturat. Ascensiune prin străduinţă pentru că din fenomenul religios contemporan se elimină treptat chiar şi ideea de Dumnezeu şi, ne mai rămânând nimic în afară de om, religia devine una a auto-adorării, a narcisismului. Samkhya şi Yoga Yoga este finalitatea unui sistem religios în esenţă inextricabil, în care practica yogică joacă rolul faptelor „mântuitoare” – care duc la eliberare. Pentru yoga adevărul nu este esenţial iar binele nu este absolut (vezi budismul). Pentru iniţiat (yoghin) calea pe care trebuie să o urmeze îi este arătată de guru-şi. Deci yoga se bazează pe relaţia maestru-învăţăcel, zeii având o importanţă infimă. Doar Brahman, principiul ultim este luat în considerare, care nu este persoană, ci se identifică pe deplin cu Universul. Patanjali a reformat yoga incluzând un zeu – pe Ishvara – ca Dumnezeu unic pe lângă principiul Brahman. Yoga îşi propune o alimentaţie vegetariană şi un mod de trai sănătos, dominat de abstinenţă. De asemenea îşi propune să facă bine societăţii, fapt pentru care este foarte bine primită în Occident. Dar ce facem cu eliberarea (scopul ei), pentru că aceasta se poate împlini numai prin detaşarea de cele materiale (de lume: societate, familie). Eliade analizează practicile Samkhya şi Yoga în felul următor: „Pentru Samkhya şi Yoga lumea este reală (nu iluzorie cum este, de exemplu, pentru Vēdānta). Cu toate acestea, dacă lumea există şi durează, faptul este datorat ignoranţei spiritului: nenumăratele forme ale Cosmosului, precum şi procesele lor de manifestare şi de dezvoltare nu există decât în măsura în care spiritul, sinele (puruşa) se ignoră şi ca urmare a acestei ignoranţe de ordin metafizic, suferă şi este aservit. În chiar clipa când ultimul Sine îşi va fi dobândit libertatea, creaţia în ansamblul ei va fi resorbită în substanţa primordială”. În scopul eliberării, Samkhya şi Yoga neagă durerea ca atare, suprimând astfel orice relaţie între suferinţă şi sine. Eliade analizează structura eliberării (mokşa) în felul următor; „Ca şi majoritatea şcolilor filozofice indiene de devoţiune mistică (bhakti), eliberarea este de fapt o desprindere de ideea de rău şi de durere. Ea nu este decât luarea la cunoştinţă a unei situaţii deja existente, dar asupra căreia cădeau valorile ignoranţei. Suferinţa dispare de la sine deîndată ce înţelegem că ea este exterioară spiritului, că nu priveşte decât personalitatea umană (asmita)”. În continuare: „Samkhya şi Yoga îşi laudă fiecare metoda ca pe cel mai bun mijloc. Cei ce se lasă călăuziţi de Yoga se bazează pe o percepţie imediată (de esenţă mistică: pratyaksahetava); cei ce urmează Sāmkhya, pe învăţăturile tradiţionale (śāastraviniścāyah)”. „Bhagavad-Gita merge încă mai departe şi asigură că numai spiritele mărginite întrebuinţează Samkhya şi Yoga, nu şi înţelepţii (panditāh); cele două sunt una, deci este o nemintoşie să întrebuinţezi numai una dintre ele. Cine nu e capabil să sintetizeze cele două, acela nu va fi în stare să primească nici continuarea revelaţiei lui Krşna. Tehnicile de ascensiune (ale autonomiei) sunt: concentrarea „într-un singur punct” şi respiraţia duhului (pranayama), dikşa, interiorizarea rituală, cunoaşterea existenţelor anterioare (budism), mantra (cuvânt sau grup de cuvinte oferite yoghinului din partea maestrului său; aceste cuvinte, prin repetarea lor neîncetată, îl vor ajuta în atingerea desăvârşirii – ieşirea din sine – tantra yoga), mandala, hathayoga (elogiul trupului – tantrism), cakra. Aceste tehnici abolesc condiţia de „real”, totul fiind anulat de „inexistenţa prin cunoaşterea lui Brahman”, necondiţionatul (Patanjali). Yoga prezintă asemănări izbitoare cu practicile şamanice. Ascensiunea este prezentă şi aici prin zborul mistic, doar că se produce în gând, în suflet. În yoga, spre deosebire de credinţele şamanice, este posibilă psihanodia, dar într-o formulă limitată de concepţia ciclică asupra timpului. Dévla, posibilitatea ţiganilor. Ţiganii constituie un popor nomad în esenţă. Am putea crede că nu au o tradiţie religioasă, ei adaptându-se la diferitele forme de credinţe pe care le întâlnesc în călătoriile lor. Dar ţiganii au o religie a lor. Credinţa lor iniţială este foarte asemănătoare cu cea a medo-perşilor care credeau în două principii: Ohrmuzd, principiul binelui, şi Ahriman, principiul răului, având posibilităţi egale de manifestare în lumea înconjurătoare. Ţiganii cred într-un principiu al binelui, Del (Dumnezeu) şi şi într-unul al răului, Beng (Dracul). Întâlnim şi denumiri echivalente pentru aceste forţe: Dévla! (Doamne!) şi Lohanó sau Durkhaló – echivalente pentru Beng. Omul este spectator în faţa luptei celor două principii. El poate doar să influenţeze una din cele două părţi prin rugăciuni. Frica de persoanele divine se manifestă mai mult prin superstiţii: frica de iepure (şoşoi) sau de mort – apropierea de el înseamnând nenorocire –, frica de şarpe şi frica de găină, etc. Frica de mort este justificată de certitudinea că acesta după moarte, se transformă în strigoi. Strigoiul este malefic şi poate aduce multe rele în viaţa unui om. Strigoiul influenţează viaţa foştilor săi semeni de pe pământ. Oamenii dobândesc astfel superstiţii şi nu credinţe, superstiţii conform cărora Dumnezeu (Dévla) sau Dracu’ îi pot ajuta cu ceva. Odată, religia ţiganilor a avut în centru o persoană divină, dar acum se pare că Dévla a părăsit lumea care a fost luată în stăpânire tot mai mult de Beng. Pentru a ieşi din această situaţie, în care numai există arătători siguri pe calea destinului, ţiganul trebuie să recurgă la alte modalităţi de orientare. Una dintre cele mai cunoscute modalităţi este Tarotul sau practica „ghicitului în cărţi”. Marcel Picard vede în cărţile de tarot viitorul omenirii. Acestea pot să schimbe vieţi, pot să aducă mângâiere unui suflet chinuit şi mai presus de toate pot să aducă în viaţa cotidiană fascinantul necunoscutului. Să evocăm în doar câteva cuvinte un fragmentdin demonicul discurs al lui Picard: „Ce-i atunci atât de fascinant în aceste bucăţi de carton fără miros, fără savoare, lipsite de sens? Cum să ni le închipuim locuite de o energie atât de puternică încât să poată deranja şi chiar răsturna obişnuinţele existenţei şi gândirii, purtându-ne într-un loc necunoscut, unde totul rămâne de descoperit? Cine ar bănui că aceste cărţi ne-ar putea ilumina viaţa, ne-ar putea aduce pâinea cea de toate zilele a spiritului, mană atât de jinduită în trecerea noastră prin deşert? Nimeni, sau nici într-un caz eu, care am fost proiectat ca din întâmplare în universul straniu numit ştiinţe oculte”. Nu credem că mai sunt necesare şi alte explicaţii. Picard spune tot ce trebuie să ştim despre tarot. Practica, felurile diferite de a provoca „soarta”, interpretările sunt elemente aferente neesenţiale. Magia Cea mai elocventă prezentare a magiei ca fenomen religios o întâlnim la James Maxwell, în lucrarea sa „Magia”. Maxwell susţine că: „Actul religios este o rugăciune, actul magic expresia unei voinţe; unul este umil, celălalt nu… Acesta este caracterul esenţial al magiei; ea reprezintă expresia unei voinţe care devine semnul distinct al oricărui detaliu al operaţiei magice. Hubert şi Mauss înţeleg prin magie „orice rit care nu face parte dintr-un cult organizat, orice rit privat, secret, misterios şi tinzând spre ritul prohibit”. În continuare: „Ritul magic este expresia unei voinţe puternice, afirmată în fiecare detaliu al ritualului, tinzând la subjugarea fiinţelor supranaturale sau la dominarea forţelor naturale, care, în mod obişnuit, scapă puterii omului”. Magia s-a perpetuat de-a lungul veacurilor rezultând o moştenire impresionantă de tradiţie practică religioasă: „Persistenţa ritualului formalist este unul din fenomenele cele mai curioase ale istoriei societăţilor; avem o dovadă vie chiar sub ochii noştri. Marile culte religioase au păstrat ritualul antic. Veşmintele preoţilor catolici, când celebrează liturghia sunt asemănătoare cu cele pe care predecesorii lor le purtau acum 1500 de ani; atitudinile, invocaţiile, detaliile ceremonialului n-au evoluat nici ele prea mult” . În muzică: cântări şi melodii cântate în liturghie (vechi chiar de mii de ani). Desigur, există diferite forme de magie. Epurarea sentimentului religios şi conflictul dintre religiile pozitive au avut consecinţe importante în raporturile dintre religie şi magie. Cea din urmă s-a divizat în rituri permise şi rituri prohibite: în magie divină şi magie diabolică sau neagră; în teurgie şi geoţie. Iată o clasificare generală a magiei după Maxwell: 1) Magia evocatoare prezentă prin magia licită şi teurgia; magia ilicită sau neagră, geoţia, necromanţia, magia simbolică, magia ceremonială; 2) Magia naturală identificată prin magia divinatorie, magia simpatică şi magia analogică. Magia naturală îşi are procedeele ei: evocarea – rostirea numelui celui evocat; precaţii ale evocării şi ritualul magic în sine. Acestea se pot înfăptui de magician datorită legăturilor celeste care sunt întreţinute prin intermediul numerelor. Sacralitatea numerelor are coeficient în majoritatea curentelor religioase arhaice şi moderne. Maxwell conchide: „Diferenţa dintre religie şi magie se accentuează când şi una şi cealaltă încep să se specializeze; specializarea este de origine socială, iar cauzele sunt de ordin psihologic şi politic”. Magia nu se desparte complet de religie: preoţii prezic viitorul, vindecă bolnavii, îndepărtează flagelurile, fiind în acelaşi timp ghicitori, astrologi, magicieni, vraci. Dacă magia evocatoare are efect asupra metafizicului, procedeele magiei naturale au efect asupra fizicului. Spaţiul şi locul nu ne permite să ne ocupăm şi de magia naturală, dar vom preciza că amândouă au aceeaşi origine filozofică neoplatonică. Aceasta nu înseamnă că magia nu a existat înainte de Platon sau înainte de Plotin. Magia există încă din timpurile religiei antice iraniene. În povestea persană a creaţiei lumii, Ohrmuzd creează lumea, iar Dumnezeu dă imediat fiecăruia un nume, muzică, sunete, simţul vederii, culorile, gesturile, dansul, talismane, amulete, farmece, cărţi de vrăji obişnuite care, toate, dau puteri nelimitate. DE LA ASCENSIUNE CA POSESIUNE DE NATURĂ DIVINĂ LA NIHILISM Ascensiune escatologică şi mistică în Orientul păgân La contactul cu ea realitatea geografică a orientului sugerează, , ideea de cadru oportun pentru sihăstrie sau meditaţie mistică. Dar relieful acestei regiuni nu mai este similar cu ceea ce a existat acum câteva mii de ani, de aceea nu ne vom opri asupra influenţelor mediului natural, această chestiune nefiind relevantă în lucrarea de faţă. Evidenţa faptelor ne este îndestulătoare: misticismul, în forma lui cea mai subtilă, provine din regiunile Gangelui şi Brahmaputrei, a Eufratului şi Tigrului, respectiv pe cale hindusă şi iraniană, palestiniană şi arabă. În India s-au dezvoltat o sumedenie de sisteme filozofice/religioase inextricabile, având ca scop final supradimensionarea valorilor antropologice sau/şi a naturii umane în general, impunând un sistem gradat al ascensiunii umane pregătit în faşă încă de la naşterea individului şi încadrarea în climatul specific cultural şi social al lui. Vom încerca acum ca în câteva rânduri să sintetizăm sistemele propriuzise religioase/filozofice care sunt preocupate de ascensiunea antropologică şi, în acelaşi timp, escatologică. Vedele sau literatura tradiţională a religiei ritualistice hinduse sunt simbolul desăvârşit al începutului religios pe teritoriul văii Hindusului. Ele, însă, propun jertfe şi împăcare cu zeii atotputernici şi veşnici. Aici puterea nu este transferată asupra omului, iar iniţiativa, deşi este a omului, zeul este acela care încuviinţează pentru bunăstare şi iertare de păcate. Dintre scrierile vechi hinduse este demnă de a fi amintită Bhagavad-Gitā, istoria neamului lui Kuru şi faptele vitejeşti ale unui iluminat din casta kşatria (“luptătorii”), care îl descoperă pe Krşna, absolutul recognoscibil din Brahman, soarele în sine. Ascensiunea acestuia prin Brahman (Lumina solară) şi Pramatna (Suprafaţa soarelui) este posibilă numai dacă stăruie în cunoaştere: “Personalitatea Supremă Divină a spus: Dragul meu Arjuna, cum de te-ai lăsat contaminat de asemenea impurităţi? Ele nu sunt demne de un om care ştie preţul vieţii. Şi ele duc nu spre planetele superioare, ci la dezonoare”. Ascensiunea geografică, care poartă în sine doar un caracter simbolic (simbol al ascensiunii mistice) este prezentă frecvent în textul Bhagavad-Gitei. Ultimul cer este al personalităţii Sale Divine. Există multe alte ceruri pe care credinciosul “neînţelept” poate staţiona chiar şi pentru o veşnicie. Scopul principal al Bhagavad-Gitei constă în a smulge omenirea din neştiinţa existenţei materiale. Demonul ignoranţei este acela care stăpâneşte omenirea, care îi împiedică pe cei mai mulţi să aspire la învăţăturile iluminatoare, guna virtuţii, a pasiunii şi ignoranţei, fiind întunecate. Scopul secund al Bhagavad-Gitei este de a aduce la conştienţa fiinţei umane că aceasta are în sine potenţialitatea de a ajunge mai departe de conştiinţa imperfectă – la conştiinţa perfectă. Conştiinţa perfectă este transcendentală. Noi suntem cuprinşi în capcana materiei. Prin urmare, trebuie să ajungem la starea transcendentală a conştiinţei fiinţei noastre – la acel eu sunt - prin a ne gândi mereu la Krşna (Supersufletul tuturor fiinţelor). Iată numai câteva precizări în legătură cu posibilitatea ca cei iniţiaţi să devină asemenea maestrului lor, adică asemenea lui Krşna: „Cel ce devine un devotat neclintit Personalităţii Divine posedă toate calităţile bune ale semizeilor.” „Ce este conştiinţa? Conştiinţa înseamnă eu sunt. Atunci ce sunt eu? În conştiinţa contaminată eu sunt înseamnă eu sunt stăpânul a tot ce văd, eu mă desfăt cu tot ce mă înconjoară.” Sfinţirea este enunţată prin cadrul principiului reîncarnării. Numai sufletul este capabil de performanţele dezvoltate, iar cei care nu cred în existenţa sufletului „… sunt numiţi de adepţii înţelepciunii vedice ateişti”. Realizarea sfinţeniei nu depinde de cele mai multe ori de zeul sau zeiţa care este binevoitoare, ci de puterea pe care o dezvoltă iniţiatul în procesul de întrebuinţare fructuoasă a calităţilor native dobândite de-a lungul existenţelor. Urmând calea zeilor, sfântul va ajunge în Nandana-kanana sau pe planetele paradisului. Bhagavad-Gita realizează această transcendere a spaţiului de către individ datorită unei cosmologii elaborate încă de la primele forme ale pervertirii religiei adevărate pe teritoriul văii Hindusului. În finalul descrierii posibilităţilor de atingere a absolutului, aflăm că ascensiunea este de două feluri: 1) materială – senzorială (nandana-kanana) şi 2) spirituală (Brahma), renunţând la toate acţiunile şi aşezându-te la una din intrîrile cetăţii „cu nouă porţi”. Numai atingând cele două stări de „agregare” ale fiinţei, în mod succesiv, este posibilă ascensiunea. Atunci: „Misticul care pleacă din această lume pe timp de ceaţă, noaptea, în perioada celor două săptămâni de lună în creştere sau a celor şase luni când soarele se mişcă spre sud, ajunge pe planeta lumii, însă se reîntoarce din nou pe Pământ”. Cei care-l venerează în continuare pe Krşna şi vor studia Vedele, vor putea sorbi din sucul soma, „… tinzând spre planetele paradisului …, purificându-se de reacţiile karmice, ei se nasc pe planeta divină Indra, unde se bucură de plăcerile cereşti ale zeilor”. Apoi iniţiatul are şansa de ajunge în cerurile marilor înţelepţi, la planetele spirituale. Acolo sus este fericirea umană. O primă concluzie la studiul întreprins până acum în legătură cu ascensiunea individului în religia Orientului, ne cere sublinierea caracterului extatic al religiei orientale. Cultul (ritualurile, lăcaşurile de închinare etc.) sunt realizate în aşa fel încât să facă lesnicioasă accederea umanului la sfera sacră a realităţii. Intenţia este aceasta, dar realitatea unei asemenea religii este posibilă numai prin implicarea altor elemente psihopatologice întâlnite în şamanism şi descrise cu acurateţe de eruditul M. Eliade. Deci, ne aflăm mai degrabă în faţa unui sistem inextricabil sau labirintic în care individul se poate pierde foarte uşor în stare de totală conştienţă şi se poate, în acelaşi timp, descurca în stare de extaz ontologic, stare diferită de extazul fiinţial-spontan şamanic. Scopul este acelaşi. Mobilul diferă, în aparenţă. Misticismul. Sensul cuvântului „mistic” Sensul etimologic nu redă conotaţiile ulterioare. Un mystes era cel iniţiat în misterele grecilor, adică o persoană căreia i s-au descoperit lucruri tainice. În sens larg, misticul este cel care pretinde că vede sau cunoaşte ceea ce este ascuns pentru ceilalţi, fie că această cunoaştere este obţinută prin intuiţie imediată sau prin revelaţie interioară. Misticii pretind a fi sub călăuzirea imediată a lui Dumnezeu sau a Duhului Său. „Pettit Larousse” şi „Webster’s Students Dictionary” definesc astfel termenul „misticism”: atitudine religioasă sau filozofică ce afirmă posibilitatea uniunii perfecte cu Dumnezeu; doctrină sau credinţă fondată pe sentimente religioase; experienţele unui mistic sau a mai multor mistici; credinţa conform căreia cunoaşterea directă a lui Dumnezeu şi credinţa spirituală pot fi târâte într-o contemplaţie prin puterea minţii; speculaţii ale unui visător sau ideile unui vizionar. Evelyn Underhil, o apologetă a misticismului, defineşte mistica sub forma unei întâlniri directe cu adevărul absolut, care pare să fie imposibilă pentru conştiinţa normală, nonmistică. Mistica, după cele scrise de Underhil, este caracteristică numai creştinismului. Ea consideră creştinismul religie sincretică primordială. Mistica este naturalistă, ea respinge antinaturalismul practicat de teologi. Mistica trebuie să susţină că orice religie este lipsită de raţiune. Mistica este durerea şi frumuseţea descrise în modul cel mai autentic sistemului cognitiv. Scopul misticii nu este fiinţa, ci devenirea. „Tradusă în limbaj platonic, nu statornicul Unu, absolutul care transcende orice succesiune, ci mai degrabă gândul său energizant – Fiul, Logosul creator – este suprema realitate pe care vitalismul o propune, considerând-o accesibilă conştiinţei umane”. Din punct de vedere filosofic, misticismul include acele sisteme filozofice care susţin fie identitatea sufletului cu Dumnezeu, fie intuiţia imediată a Celui infinit. Panteismul brahmanilor şi al budiştilor, teozofia sufiştilor arabi, diferitele forme ale filozofiei egiptene şi greceşti se includ în această accepţie a termenului. Filozofia lui Spinoza (1632-1677) şi variantele ei modificate de asemenea aparţin acestei interpretări a misticismului. Victor Cousin (1792-1867), lider al şcolii spiritualiste eclectice, spunea că „… misticismul în filozofie este credinţa că Dumnezeu poate fi cunoscut faţă către faţă, fără nimic intermediar”. Şcoala teologică alexandrină din perioada bisericii primare a fost numită mistică. Reprezentanţii ei au aşezat iluminarea lăuntrică deasupra autorităţii Scripturilor. Pentru ei lumina aceasta era raţiune de origini divine. În doctrina neoplatonică logos, raţiunea impersonală a lui Dumnezeu, este raţiunea din om. Clement din Alexandria (cca. 150-cca. 215) spunea că logos este lumina din fiecare om. Cousin considera Raţiunea aceasta impersonală ca mediatoare între Dumnezeu şi om. Ea nu este o facultate a sufletului din om, ci Dumnezeu în om, nu ca persoană, ci manifestat în spirit şi adevăr. Unii au comparat raţiunea divină impersonală din om cu electricitatea şi magnetismul, ca forţe difuze în lumea materială. Rolul acestui aspect în conştiinţa omului este acela de sursă a cunoaşterii, ghid moral şi purificator al sufletului. Sensul în care creştinii Evangheliei sunt mistici se poate defini prin următorele: Duhul Sfânt are influenţă asupra fiinţei noastre, dându-ne înţelepciune, neprihănire, iubire, prin părtăşia spirituală cu Dumnezeu. Lange şi Nitzsch spuneau că „fiecare credincios adevărat este mistic”. Însă, unii teologi au făcut distincţie între „mistic” şi „misticism”. Nitzsch scria astfel: „Die innerliche Lebendigkeit der Religion ist allezeit Mystik. Mysticismus ist eine einseitige Herrschaft und eine Ausartung der mystichen Richtung”. Lange vorbeşte despre un misticism adevărat şi altul fals. Un alt sens al misticismului este exagerarea rolului simţămintelor în religie. Acest fel de misticism se manifestă în două forme: 1) simţămintele, în ele însele, ca sursă a cunoaşterii; 2) Dumnezeu descoperă adevărul prin simţăminte. Raţiunea şi deciziile sunt înlocuite cu aşa numitele „impulsuri ale sensibilităţii interioare”, care devin credinţă şi aspiraţie şi astfel sursa infailibilă a cunoaşterii. Toate formele de misticism se caracterizează prin această inversare a rolurilor între raţiune şi simţăminte. Misticismul, deci, nu trebuie confundat cu doctrina biblică a iluminării spirituale (Ioan 16: 13; Efeseni 1: 17-18; Coloseni 1: 9-10; Romani 12: 2; 8: 4). Duhul Sfânt nu anulează rolul gândirii şi al simţămintelor noastre, dar le sfinţeşte. Ne dă acel „discernământ spiritual” necesar pentru a înţelege lucrurile lui Dumnezeu şi, totodată, ne ajută în experienţa pocăinţei şi a sfinţirii (Ioan 16: 8). Iluminarea prin Duhul Sfânt nu înseamnă descoperirea unui adevăr diferit de cel deja revelat în Scripturi. Misticii însă nu consideră Biblia ca autoritate în materie de religie. De asemenea, există deosebiri în privinţa metodei folosite pentru iluminare şi în efectele ei. Creştinul se roagă pentru iluminarea minţii sale prin Duhul Sfânt în timp ce misticul aşteaptă cu pasivitate totală „influxul divin” în suflet. Efectul iluminării, pentru creştin, înseamnă umplerea de cunoştinţa voii Lui, în orice fel de înţelepciune şi pricepere duhovnicească (Coloseni 1: 9), în timp ce misticul rămâne cu roadele imaginaţiei sale (sau poate chiar mai rău, în cazul unei experienţe oculte). Într-un cuvânt, am putea spune, împreuna cu Magda Jean Renard, că mistica este „… o reacţie împotriva apropierii adevărului de către clericii în curs de profesionalizare, odată cu secolul al XVII-lea; ea privilegiază luminile analfabeţilor, experienţa femeilor, înţelepciunea nebunilor, tăcerea copiilor; optează pentru exprimarea vernaculară împotriva datinei academice. Mistica apare drept teoria şi, mai ales, practica instaurării unui a crede ca du-te-vino dialogic, în afară şi dincolo de un sens originar, devenit loc-nelocuit, dat odată pentru totdeauna, încremenit în Scriptură, în eu şi ceilalţi. Acte de rostire a instaurării şi a reinstaurării în sine, mistica este, în sens etimologic, o fabulă. Este o ştiinţă a spunerii; o interlocuţiune. Între discurs şi fabulă”. Misticismul evreiesc - De la Merkaba la Kabbala Merkabba Misticismul iudaic poate fi analizat din apocalipsele asemănătoare cu „Cartea morţilor”. Apocalipsele evreieşti sunt apocalipse primite prin înălţare: înălţarea are loc în somn, extaticul povesteşte la persoana întâi; este însoţit de un înger cu ajutorul căruia trece prin câteva sfere ale cerului şi are o viziune a templului ceresc. În misticismul Merkabba, Enoh şi Ilie sunt asemănaţi cu extaticii şi le sunt atribuite apocalipse şi sunt consideraţi părinţii misticismului Merkabba („Cartea Etiopiană a lui Enoh”). Carul Merkabba descris de extatici, provine din viziunea lui Ezechiel şi reprezintă tronul lui Dumnezeu şi templul din Ierusalim. Iniţiatului îi sunt descoperite calendarul adevărat, judecata şi marginile pământului. Lui Enoh îi sunt descoperite şapte ceruri, descoperire cosmologică. Pe lângă acestea, el vede şi adevărurile escatologice şi îngerii care însoţesc oamenii de pe pământ până la judecată. Odată cu ascensiunea creşte şi gradul îngerilor. În cerurile mai înalte trăiesc îngeri de rang superior celor din cerurile mai joase. Enoh ajunge apoi în suita lui Dumnezeu. Aici i se dictează secretele creaţiei. După toate aceste întâmplări, primeşte viziunea templului Sfânt şi a Celui Preaînalt. Kabbala Misticismul evreiesc timpuriu este divizat în două orientări: extatic şi teozofic (exegeză mistică a creaţiei lumii). Acest fel de misticism (merkaba) se bazează pe posesia unor tehnici secrete, misticul se poate duce şi poate reveni oricând după dorinţă din în lumea actuală. Această operaţie era probabil efectuată prin invocarea unui înger – îngerul chipului sau prezenţei lui Dumnezeu. Observând analogii între gnosticism şi misticismul evreiesc timpuriu, Gershom Sholem consideră că acesta din urmă este derivat din primul; ca urmare el numeşte misticismul merkaba „gnosticism evreiesc” din cauza prezenţei permutaţiilor literelor alfabetului, a speculaţiilor aritmologice, a importanţei numelor divine, adică a paralelelor şi semnelor distinctive pentru deschiderea porţilor pentru multe sălaşuri celeste. Dar, departe de a fi gnostice, toate elementele de mai sus erau prezente în magia elenistică, de unde au fost împrumutate atât de misticii evrei, cât şi de gnostici. Kabbala era o urmare istorică şi logică inevitabilă la momentul apariţiei ei. Kabbala este o formă de misticism cu rădăcini, pe de o parte în speculaţii gramatologice şi numerologice care conduc la sepher yetsirah (Cartea creaţiei, probabil secolul al IV-lea d. Hr.) şi, pe de altă parte, în literatura heka loth. Kabbala desfăşoară două orientări principale: kabbala teozofico-teurgică şi kabbala extatică, cea din urmă fiind reprezentată, la originile ei, de Abraham Abulafia (secolul al XII-lea) al cărui ţel era devekut sau unio mystica cu Dumnezeu. Kabbala extatică este de fapt „…o sinteză teoretică a aristotelismului lui Maimonide şi a misticismului sufit şi se bazează, în practică, pe o serie de metode numite hitbodelut (concentraţie), constând în gramatologie şi în pronunţarea numelor divine”. Unio mystica este, „…ca şi în sufism, experienţa transformării fiinţei umane în Dumnezeu” . Printre tehnicile mistice ale kabbalei enumerăm doar două: vizualizarea culorilor şi înălţarea sufletului. Misticismul evreiesc târziu Mistica ebraică s-a divizat în numeroase orientări care, mai târziu, nu mai aveau nici o legătură cu gramatologia, ci în centrul atenţiei a ajuns din nou experienţa subiectivă a iniţiatului (prin diferite metode ale extazului) şi leit-motivul pământului făgăduinţei pierdut de naţiunea iudaică. Astfel, avem hassidismul polonez, fondat de Israel ben Eliezer, numit Baal Shen Tov (†1760) care practica înălţarea la cer şi accentua bucuria omniprezenţei lui Dumnezeu prezent în toate activităţile umane. Hassidismul este una dintre cele mai recente şi cele mai bogate sinteze evreieşti, conţinând elemente ale tuturor tendinţelor misticismului evreiesc. Asemănătoare cu hassidismul este şi mişcarea iniţiată de Sabbatai Tsevi (1626-176), care poartă numele fondatorului ei: sabbataismul. Practicile acestor două orientări mistice sunt foarte asemănătoare cu cele ale şamanilor laponi şi dervişilor rotitori: dansurile extatice, cântecele şi chiar mişcările pivotante. Hassiditul desăvârşit coboară din înălţimile contemplaţiei, asemenea iluminatului yoghin, pentru a-şi salva comunitatea - practică astfel yeridah le-tsorekh aliyah (coborârea în vederea înălţării). Dov Baer (1773-1827), teoreticianul sectei Hadad, a expus o teorie a extazului prin muzică şi alcool. Conform acestei teorii există mai multe feluri de extaz, dar care sunt complet inconştiente datorită anihilării sinelui şi a imunităţii cu privire la valorile lumeşti, dobândite prin extaz alcoolic. Sionismul, care este mai degrabă o mentalitate religioasă decât un sistem bine elaborat, are ca centru dobândirea spaţiului geografic ideal, acel spaţiu unde s-a născut naţiunea iudaică. Acesta prevede reinstaurarea politică a puterii statale de odinioară, sperând ca prin aceste fapte să reînvie şi calităţile anticului Israel. Misticismul musulman Islamul nu s-a dezminţit în privinţa elaborării unui sistem de autoemancipare, ascensiune antropologică prin propriile străduinţe. Sistemul religios care slujeşte acestui scop se numeşte Sufi. Sufismul André Miquel scrie în felul următor despre sufism: „Prelungiri şi propagări, în sfârşit ale misticismului, împărţit într-un mare număr de confrerii, privit cu ochi bănuitori şi uneori condamnat de stricta ortodoxie sunnită, sufismul s-a ancorat adânc, dimpotrivă, în sensibilitatea maselor şi a beneficiat adesea, prin intermediul ctitoriilor (waqf-uri) de protecţia declarată şi activă a puterii. Aşa se face că epoca mamelucă a putut să fie calificată drept vârsta de aur a sufismului: în faţa faqih-ului, teoreticianul legii, se întrupează definitiv în conştiinţa populară faqir-ul, săracul care a renunţat la lume pentru a pătrunde direct în misterele şi bogăţiile comunicării cu sacrul”. Această dezvoltare a fost posibilă după ce Mecca şi Bagdad, asemenea Ierusalimului la iudei, au ajuns la apogeul prezenţei lor în conştiinţa şi dorinţele enoriaşilor – epoca de aur musulmană. Eliade şi Culianu definesc în felul următor sufismul: „Sufismul, faţa lăuntrică sau aspectul mistic al islamului, este un mod de viaţă care propune realizarea unităţii şi a prezenţei lui Dumnezeu prin iubire, cunoaşterea întemeiată pe experienţă trăită, asceză şi unire cu Creatorul iubit”. Sufismul se naşte din izvoare diverse: influenţe ale călugărilor creştini, ale ideilor neoplatoniciene şi hermetice. Dar adevăratele rădăcini le găsim în Coran, în hadit-uri şi în curentele islamice devoţionale şi ascetice. Denumirea vine de la Sufi (tasawuf – sufism; de la veşmântul de lână pe care-l poartă faqirii - suf). Sufii sunt desemnaţi prin apelativul generic de „sărac” (faqir sau darvis). Sufismul începe cu Muhammad. Acesta a primit revelaţia prin mi-raj – extaz în sferele cereşti, datorită condiţiei superioare pe care o avea între toate făpturile. Atunci a rostit următoarele cuvinte: „Dumnezeu este mai aproape de om decât acesta de propria venă jugulară”. Muhammad recomandă practica dikr, meditaţia sau invocarea lui Dumnezeu, mătănii însoţite de controlul respiraţiei şi de muzica şi dansurile extatice. Practici sufi sau treptele desăvârşirii spirituale În centrul practicii sufi se află relaţia maestru discipol. Maestrul are asupra discipolului putere absolută. Maeştrii sunt independenţi, asemenea maeştrilor – guru – indieni. Începând cu secolul XII maeştrii sufi au format ordine şi confrerii aprig criticate de ortodoxia sunnită şi acuzate de panteism, libertinism şi antinomism. Rabi’a al-’Adawia (sec. VIII), o femeie, a dezvoltat o mistică inspirată din teama de iad, dorinţa atingerii paradisului, ura împotriva lui Satana şi de renunţarea totală (calitatea unui faqir). Al-Hallaq, numit şi misticul indiscret pentru că rostea formule mistice în faţa neiniţiaţilor, descoperind calea spre îndumnezeire, a exclamat: „Eu sunt adevărul! Slavă mie însumi! Cât de mare este gloria mea!” A mers mai departe şi l-a lăudat prin imnele sale pe Iblis (numele coranic al lui Satana) pentru că nu a vrut să se-nchine lui Adam şi a călcat porunca lui Dumnezeu. Pe Al-Hallaq l-a urmat Abii Hamid Muhammad ibn Muhammad al Ghazali (1058-1111). El a pus accent pe cunoaşterea imediată prin revelaţie şi a exclus raţionamentul filosofic din cunoaştere. Poezia mistică este reprezentată de Mawlana Galal al-Din Rumi în Mantiq al-tayr (Sfatul păsărilor). Aceste versuri sunt călăuze detaliate, tehnice, abstracte şi inaccesibile pentru neiniţiaţi. Kitabal-luna’, mai inteligibil se pare, prezintă şapte stadii până la desăvârşire. Apoi Al-Sarraq enumeră zece etape. Parcurgerea acestor stadii şi etape pot să dea tawhid, dobândirea unirii absolute cu Dumnezeu. Iranianul Sihab al-Din Yahya Suhrawardi (1153-1161) concepe esenţa lui Dumnezeu ca o lumină împrăştiată peste tot în creaţie. Ibn Arabi (Abu Bakr Muhammad ibn al-’Arabi din Murcia – 1165-1240), ultimul pe care îl menţionăm din tradiţia islamică dezvoltă două doctrine fundamentale: a) Doctrina unităţii fiinţei - nici panteistă, nici pur monistă; b) doctrina omului desăvârşit. Cele două doctrine întrebuinţate în acelaşi timp şi cu înţelepciune pot folosi în vederea desăvârşitei transformări a misticului. Mistica creştină Metoda mistică de cunoaştere a lui Dumnezeu Înainte de a trece la descrierea caracteristicilor misticii apusene creştine trebuie să particularizăm metoda mistică de cunoaştere a lui Dumnezeu, în contrast cu metodele speculativă, inductivă şi teologică. Spre deosebire de metoda speculativă, care afirmă că adevărul poate fi cunoscut numai prin raţiune, metoda mistică accentuează rolul simţămintelor în domeniul religiei. Ea are în vedere, în mod deosebit, natura morală a omului şi aşează conştiinţa deasupra raţiunii. Misticii cred că Dumnezeu cred că Dumnezeu transmite omului intuiţia adevărului, prin stârnirea simţămintelor religioase. Acest proces este posibil datorită legăturii directe dintre Dumnezeu şi sufletul omului. Misticii creştini mai susţin că autoritatea finală în ceea ce priveşte normele universale nu îi aparţine cuvântului scris, adică unei scrieri sacre, ci “iluminării lăuntrice”. Mistica “naturală” susţine că sursa cunoaşterii religioase nu o găsim în Dumnezeu, ci în conştiinţa religioasă inerentă omului. Cu cât sunt mai adânci sau mai curate simţămintele religioase, cu atât este mai clară pătrunderea adevărului. Astfel conştiinţa religioasă a oamenilor s-a dezvoltat în diferite circumstanţe, dând naştere la diferite religii. Totuşi, mistica creştină susţine că Isus Hristos a trezit simţăminte şi intuiţii religioase mai elevate. În dezvoltarea permanentă a conştiinţei religioase a omului, sfinţenia perfectă va duce la cunoaşterea perfectă. Metoda teologică mistică nu recunoaşte revelaţia şi inspiraţia în sensul lor biblic. Convingerea misticilor este că toţi oamenii deţin înt-o măsură mai mică sau mai mare, revelaţia şi inspiraţia. Pentru ei, Biblia nu este o autoritate infailibilă. Profeţii şi apostolii şi-au exprimat propriile simţăminte şi intuiţii religioase, în diferite epoci şi diferite nivele de cultură şi civilizaţie. În viziunea lor, creştinismul nu presupune un sistem de doctrină, ci un mod de viaţă. Prim urmare, teologul nu este chemat să interpreteze Scripturile, ci propria sa conştiinţă religioasă. Acestea a încercat să le dovedească F. Schleiermacher(1768-1834), fervent susţinător al misticii. Scurt istoric Sufletul, păstrându-şi natura proprie, “participă la însăşi viaţa lui Dumnezeu în măsura în care i-o permite condiţia muritoare”. Sufletul devine prin graţie ceea ce el este prin natură, transformat în El (adică în Dumnezeu): “îndumnezeit” şi are pe de-a-ntregul conştiinţa acestei deificări ceea ce nu exclude totuşi feluritele încercări mistice: tentaţii, tenebre interioare, sentimente de însingurare. Cred că astfel şi-ar începe tratatul despre “cum să devii ceea ce eşti de fapt din eternitate”, despre apriorismul pneumatologic sau reîncarnarea mistică, gânditorul mistic apusean din Evul Întunecat. Obiceiul de a fi numiţi mistici cei şi cele care au avut în cel mai înalt grad experienţa prezenţei lui Dumnezeu în ei, este vechi de câteva secole. Teologia mistică apuseană speculativă descrie această experienţă şi o dezbate la nivel teoretic. Primii Părinţi ai Bisericii captează tot ceea ce le apare în elenism ca o pregătire a creştinismului pentru a fi încorporat acestuia. Jean Ancelet Hustache porneşte firul depănării întregii tradiţii mistice de la Platon şi Aristotel ca promotori a-i misticii teoretice, iar cadrul apusean îl realizează prin prezentarea acestei moşteniri de la Clement din Alexandria şi Philon Iudeul a unor elemente fundamentale preluate de viitorii mistici apuseni. Neoplatonicii, avându-l ca reprezentant pe Plotin (205-270), în ciuda unor divergenţe de detaliu, se întâlnesc în concepţia lor despre Dumnzeu şi lume. Vasile din Cezareea, Sfântul Grigore de Nazianz şi Sfântul Grigore de Nyssa, sunt următorii promotori a-i misticii neoplatonice. Imensa operă a sfântului Augustin (354-430) şi Consolarea Filozofiei a latinului Boethius (către 480-524) sunt în întregime impregnate de neoplatonism. În Biserica primară, Montanus şi adepţii săi credeau în revelaţia supranaturală continuă. După profeţii din vechime a urmat Hristos, ca Proroc, apoi Duhul Sfânt, ca paraclet făgăduit. Duhul Sfânt urma să reveleze noi adevăruri prin credincioşii devotaţi. Montaniştii nu admiteau suficienţa Scripturilor, aşa cum o afirmă apostolul Pavel (2 Timotei 3: 16-17). Preocuparea lor deosebită era reformarea în cele exterioare, disciplina strictă şi practicile ascetice. Respingeau speculaţiile filozofice şi autoritatea episcopilor. Spiritul denunţător şi exclusivist al montaniştilor a dus la condamnarea acestora ca eretici. În jurul anului 523, în timpul controversei monotelite, au fost citate nişte scrieri ca având autoritate şi aparţinându-i lui Dionisie Areopagitul. Informaţiile pe care le conţineau scrierile acestea în legătură cu starea bisericii au dus la concluzia că autorul lor a trăit în a doua jumătate a secolului V. Aceste scrieri conţineau învăţături neoplatonice într-o terminologie bisericească. Operele teologilor neoplatonici mistici orientali au fost scrise în limba greacă şi traduse în latină de Ioan Scottus Eriugena în a doua jumătate a secolului al IX-lea. Ele vor inspira întreaga speculaţie mistică a Evului Mediu, în acelaşi timp cu operele sfântului Augustin şi cu ale lui Boethius. Tendinţa misticismului medieval era, în general, spre panteism. Mulţi dintre protestatarii acelei vremi, cum au fost begarzii şi lolarzii, au alunecat în panteismul mistic. Ei susţineau că nimic din ei nu poate fi rău deoarece oamenii sunt “moduri de existenţă a lui Dumnezeu”. Între misticii occidentului trebuie să-i amintim pe Bernard de Clairvaux (†1153) şi Hugo de Saint Victor (†1141). Ei susţineau că sufletul devine una cu Dumnezeu, nu în substanţă, ci în viaţă. Influenţa lor a fost benefică, încurajând dezvoltarea unor practici religioase pozitive, în contrast cu formalismul şi ritualismul care dominau în acea perioadă biserica. Reformatorii au susţinut dreptul la judecată (raţiune) proprie. Acesta era un protest împotriva autorităţii bisericii, manifestată prin episcopi. Unii au împins principiul judecăţii proprii până la extrem, înălţând iluminarea lăuntrică deasupra autorităţii Bibliei. Reformatorii mai învăţau că religia este o chestiune de conştiinţă, nu de apartenenţă formală la vreo biserică sau la rituri şi hotărâri bisericeşti. Aceste doctrine au fost benefice, dar în unele cazuri, fiind duse la extrem, au trecut în misticism. Ca reprezentant al misticismului protestant îl amintim pe Andreas Carlstadt (†1541), arhidiacon, apoi profesor de teologie la Wittemberg. Iniţial a colaborat cu Luther, apoi a trecut de partea misticului Schwenkeld (1490-1561). Acesta din urmă, după o perioadă de colaborare cu Luther, Melanchton şi alţi lideri ai Reformaţiunii, a devenit mistic panteist. Dintre misticii acestei perioade îi mai putem aminti pe Paracelsus (1493-1541), alchimist şi teozof , Weigel (1533-1588) şi Jacob Bœhme (1575-1624). Sfârşitul secolului XVII a fost marcat, din punct de vedere religios, de o mişcare de înnoire spirituală. Ea s-a manifestat în diferite forme, cuprinzând mai multe ţări ale Europei. În Germania Pietismul; în Anglia Quakerii; în Franţa Jansenismul; în Spania şi Italia Quietismul. Aceste forme ale “redeşteptare” promovau o religie a inimii, opusă religiei formelor. Elemente ale misticismului medieval se îmbinau cu aderarea la doctrinele Bibliei şi credinţa bisericii. Aceste mişcări propovăduiau unitatea cu Dumnezeu, dar nu în sens panteist, ci ca o stare în care orice gând şi acţiune sunt suspendate, o stare a pierderii sufletului în Dumnezeu. Era o admirare a perfecţiunii Sale, supunere a voinţei şi o satisfacţie desăvârşită în harul Său. Nu negau importanţa Scripturii, a rugăciunii, a sacramentelor sau a adevărului despre Hristos, dar le considerau inferioare acelei stări de extaz, când, prin renunţarea la orice activitate conştientă, realizau „odihna perfectă în Dumnezeu”. În acest sens se asemănau cu misticii. Considerau că sufletul trebuie să facă abstracţie de cele înconjurătoare şi chiar de sine. Rugăciunea îşi pierdea rostul, căci ea ar fi însemnat a cere ceva pentru sine, iar mulţumirea ar fi însemnat gratitudine pentru ceva primit pentru sine. Eul trebuia să fie mortificat. Iată câţiva reprezentanţi de seamă ai qhietismului. Michael Molinos (1640-1697), preot spaniol, din 1670 rezident al Romei. S-a bucurat de o reputaţie deosebită datorită pietăţii sale, nu numai în rândul familiilor distinse ale căror confesor era, ci şi în faţa celor mai înalte autorităţi ecleziastice, începând cu Papa Inocenţiu al XI-lea. Ulterior, iezuiţii şi curtea lui Ludovic al XIV-lea, l-au condamnat. Pentru că era supus bisericii şi-a retractat împrumutate de la misticii Evului Mediu. În Franţa, Madame Guyon (1648-1717), care provenea dintr-o familie nobiliară, a primit o educaţie religioasă cu influenţe monastice. La vârsta de 16 ani s-a căsătorit cu un om de rang înalt, mult mai în vârstă decât ea. Nefericirea în cămin, munca peste măsură şi persecuţia nu au scăzut entuziasmul ei religios. S-a considerat vizionară şi cu vocaţia de a fi mama multor copii spirituali. A avut mii de adepţi. Deşi devotată bisericii, şi-a atras dezaprobarea autorităţilor acesteia. Şapte ani i-a petrecut în Bastilia şi în alte închisori din Franţa, unde şi-a scris majoritatea lucrărilor. Arhiepiscopul Fénélon (1651-1715) a fost unul dintre cei mai de seamă reprezentanţi ai bisericii galice. În 1697 a publicat lucrarea sa „Explication des Maximes des Saints sur la Vie Intérieure”. Principiile cărţii proveneau de la misticii dinaintea sa, în special de la Sf. Francisc de Sales, canonizat în 1665 la numai 33 de ani după moartea sa. Deşi s-a ferit de extravaganţele misticilor contemporani şi n-a învăţat nimic deosebit de cei veneraţi în Biserică, Roma l-a condamnat. S-a supus acestei judecăţi, interzicând personal citirea lucrării sale în dioceza sa. În a doua jumătate a secolului al XVII-lea a existat o mişcare legată de numele lui George Fox (1624-1691) din Anglia, numită Quakerii sau Prietenii. Deşi Fox nu a avut o educaţie aleasă (era de meserie pantofar), s-a distins încă din copilărie prin caracterul său. Îl pasiona citirea Scripturilor şi meditaţia. Din cauza corupţiei bisericii şi-a pierdut încrederea în conducătorii şi decretele ei. În cele din urmă a simţit că e chemat de Dumnezeu, prin revelaţie şi inspiraţie, să denunţe biserica, clerul şi să proclame o nouă dispensaţiune spirituală. Noua dispensaţiune însemna, în concepţia sa, revenirea la era apostolică, atunci când Biserica era călăuzită direct de Duhul Sfânt, fără Cuvântul scris sau prin hotărâri ale unor conducători din biserică. Prietenii se numeau tremurători (quakeri) fie pentru stările de extaz religios, fie pentru apelurile lor dese de a tremura de frică în faţa judecăţii divine. Cu timpul li s-au alăturat persoane din clasele oamenilor învăţaţi care au corectat unele greşeli doctrinare şi au optat pentru o formă organizată a mişcării. Dintre ei îi amintim pe George Keith, Samuel Fischer şi William Penn. În privinţa învăţăturilor lor, nu poate fi stabilită o doctrină unitară. S-au conturat trei curente mai importante: a) Ramura Ortodoxă a Societăţii Quakerilor; b) Prietenii heterodocşi (deişti); şi c) o a treia categorie care-i include pe cei cu diferite opinii religioase, fără să fie organizaţi. Iluminarea lăuntrică în care cred quakerii este deosebită atât de raţiunea şi conştiinţa personală, cât şi de lucrarea lăuntrică a Duhului Sfânt, pe care o recunosc în general creştinii. Este o iluminare comună tuturor oamenilor. Efectul ei se manifestă prin comunicarea de noi adevăruri, pentru „cunoaşterea tainelor mântuirii”. Limbajul ambiguu şi tendinţele doctrinare atât de diferite fac imposibilă stabilirea unei orientări comune în rândul quakerilor, atât în privinţa învăţăturilor, cât şi a organizării lor. Tradiţia mistică creştină Să sintetizăm pe scurt istoria tumultuoasă a misticismului creştin şi, de ce nu, să o îmbogăţim. Tradiţia mistică creştină poate fi privită ca formă de ascetism contemplativ platonician pentru că se pune accentul mai degrabă pe extaz, decât pe introspecţie. Origen a dezvoltat o mistică a dragostei şi se distinge de neoplatonicieni. Proclus (410-485) este cel care scrie sub numele de Dionisie Areopagitul. El insistă asupra caracterului incognoscibil al lui Dumnezeu (apofatism), doctrină asemănătoare cu „mistica vidului” din Budism. Continuând teologia lui Dionisie Areopagitul, s-au dezvoltat mai multe teologii mistice: 1) misticismul lui Meister Eckhart (1260-1327); 2) în ţările de jos mistica lui Jan van Ruesbrœc (1293-1381); 3) în germania mistica lui Johann Tauler (1300-1361); 4) Ioan al Crucii (Juan de la Cruz, 1515-1582) cu la nocce ocura; 5) perplexitatea protestantului silezian Jacob Böhme (1575-1624). Toate acestea accentuează modul teologiei apofatice a lui Proclus. Vidul este o predilecţie a misticului (Michel Meslin). Ca urmare a acestei predilecţii ia naştere misticismul speculativ care ia în considerare stadiile experienţei mistice. Îl amintim aici numai pe Ioan Scărarul (cca. 650), autorul „Scării raiului” (climax) şi pe franciscanul Bonaventura din Bagnoreggio (1221-1274), autor al „Itinerarium mentis in Deum”. Dacă ar fi să mergem mai departe, trebuie să amintim mistica euharistiei reprezentată de Thomas de Kempis („Imitatio Christi”), Juliana de Norwich (1342-cca. 1416), Tereza de Avila şi Tereza de Lisieux (1837-1897) ş.a. În Occident, misticismul se dezvoltă urmând patru direcţii: teologia negativă, mistica iubirii, mistica speculativă şi mistica euharistică. În Răsărit, Grigore Palama (cca. 1296-1359) pune bazele isihasmului, constând practic în exerciţii de vizualizare, de respiraţie şi de meditaţie („rugăciunea inimii”) ce amintesc de yoga şi de anumite metode religioase practice ale sufismului. Învăţăturile lui Grigore Palama se răspândesc în Rusia prin „Filocalia”. Meister Eckhart şi mistica occidentală Să ne întoarcem puţin în secolul al XI-lea. Hugues de Saint-Victor din Paris (1096-1141) şi Richard, discipolul său, aveau să fie, împreună cu Bernard de Clairvaux, primele mari nume ale misticii occidentale. Aceştia sunt urmaţi de privilegiatele acestui sistem-surogat de teologie, cele care mai târziu vor fi numite primele beghine: Hildegarde (renana, 1098-1179), care fondează mănăstirile benedictine de la Bingen şi Eibingen şi benedictina Elisabeth de Schönau. În secolul al XIII-lea laicii caută să îmbrăţişeze un mod de existenţă compatibil cu pietatea clericilor şi a monahilor. Acum apare secta „Săracii din Lyon”, discipolii lui Pierre Valdo, „Humilitates” din nordul Italiei, albigenzii din sudul Franţei. La fel, unt organizate ordinele Franciscan şi Benedictin. Mişcarea mistică amplă, care se va prelungii în timpul secolului al XIV-lea şi care va avea asupra întregii culturi occidentale repercursiuni se va situa sub semnul ordinelor Benedictin şi Franciscan. În 1221 franciscanii au sosit în Germania. David de Angeburg (1200-1272), primul franciscan german căruia i se atribuie apelativul de mistic, scrie în latină şi în limba vulgară. Elisabeta a Ungariei (1207-1231), ducesă de Turingia, intră în Ordinul Treimii al Sf. Francisc creând în Germania centrală prima comunitate caritabilă dedicată săracilor şi bolnavilor. Mechtilde de Magdeburg (1207-1282), este prima dintre mistici care a scris în limba germană, care de asemenea urmează tradiţia franciscană. În vreme ce în Italia şi în ţările de limbă romană predomină mănăstirile de obedienţă franciscană, în Germania se înmulţesc mai ales abaţiile dominicane. Se ivesc peste tot, mai ales în regiunea Rinului, în Franconia, în Bavaria şi în Elveţia. Acesta este mediul spiritual în care se va situa Meister Eckhart. Vom continua prin descrierea succintă a sistemului de gândire eckhartian pentru că acesta este cel mai relevant în reprezentarea întregii gândiri apusene renane de până la Eckhart, urmând apoi să trasăm câteva linii istorice remarcând că dezvoltările ulterioare ale misticismului apusean au fost puternic impregnate de gândirea acestui mistic. M. Eckhart susţine că sufletul este etern. Acesta, prin natura pe care o posedă, nu are nevoie de ascensiunea escatologică (psihanodia) datorită unei condiţii intermediare inferioare (de ex.: căderea în păcat), ci pentru redobândi starea iniţială de dumnezeire ca parte eternă a deităţii. De aceea individul trebuie să se retragă pe plan mintal şi apoi fizic din conştiinţa propriei fiinţe, realizând ceea ce nu poate fi numit, adică dumnezeirea în sine. Reinstaurarea condiţiei de non-creat este necesară pentru ca ceea ce este similar cu ce e Rău, adică fiinţa, să nu rămână astfel pentru totdeauna, adică să nu rămână „neant”: „Demonul nu este, în măsura în care el este cel rău … Deci păcătosul, fiul demonului, este neant”. Eckhart ştie, ca şi Sf. Augustin, vrea să creadă, că dacă Dumnezeu e fiinţă în sine – ens a se – în care esenţa şi existenţa coincid, fiinţa creaturii nu este decât o fiinţă care participă – ens ab alio. „Originea şi sfârşitul, binele şi sfârşitul sunt identice”, deci existenţa poate fi ignorată, chiar refuzată pentru că nu are putere de a fi numită spaţiu de devenire în care deontologia să aibă vreo aplicaţie. Antropologia lui Eckhart frapează cugetul gânditorului creştin contemporan pentru că acesta, creştinul, cunoaşte clişeele orientalisticii religioase de renunţare treptată la tot ce e aparenţă, adică la realitate, şi printr-o întâmplare a şansei să se abandoneze în cadrul timpului de aceeaşi calitate, timpul oportun absolutului filosofilor, retorică întâlnită, de asemenea, şi în gândirea orientală. Omul, deci, trebuie „ să iasă din el însuşi”, pentru că altfel s-ar putea să-L piardă pe Dumnezeu şi ar putea chiar să simtă absenţa Lui în actele săvârşite, sau lipsa- situaţia fiind ambiguă şi incertă până la finele desăvârşirii. Sufletul, imaterial, primeşte un cadou final, escatologic, material: sărutul divin. Acest act erotic înfăptuit între două entităţi „eterne” va reprezenta pentru misticii veacurilor următoare încheierea procesului îndumnezeirii:„Când sufletul primeşte un sărut de la deitate, el obţine cea mai înaltă perfecţiune şi cea mai mare beatitudine”. De aici urmează „scânteia”, „castelul întărit” sau „fondul”, punctul de întemeiere al tuturor graţiilor, „în aceeaşi măsură cunoaştere-iubire”. Individul va fi asemenea imaginii lăsate în suflet de Dumnezeu însuşi. Rudolf Otto Istoricul german al religiilor Rudolf Otto a încercat să facă o sinteză a experienţei religioase în cadrul întâlnirii personale cu Dumnezeu. El accentua valoarea întâlnirii cu „Zeul viu” şi numea efectul acestei întâlniri tremenda majestas, mysterium tremendum, mysterium majestas. Ceea ce este de apreciat în teoria lui Otto este că, în viziunea lui, credinţa veritabilă respinge atât sacralizarea vieţii prin cultul unor zei, ca Baal sau Astarteea, cât şi religiozitatea abstractă fondată numai pe simboluri şi idei. Pe de altă parte însă, pentru Otto, Iahve nu mai este persoana divină care se revelează în istorie. Nu neagă această posibilitate, dar restrânge aria revelaţiei la persoană. De aici este doar un pas până la speculaţia religioasă subiectivă, adică înlocuirea propoziţiei normative obiective cu organizarea normelor după criterii personale. Numai că Dumnezeu se revelează în istorie: Eliade spune că în aceasta Îi constă noutatea. Zeul s-a mai revelat şi în alte părţi ca persoană: să amintim teribila epifanie a lui Krşna din Bhagavad-Gita. Dar această revelaţie a fiinţei supreme, sub forma lui Krşna s-a produs într-un loc mitic, Kurukşetra, şi într-un timp mitic: marea bătălie între Kauravi şi Pandavi. Dimpotrivă, căderea Samariei s-a întâmplat în istorie. Asemenea mânii pun în evidenţă acea tremenda majestas dependentă de o persoană, Iahve, şi nu de o putere religioasă transpersonală. Otto doreşte un timp mitic şi o eternă reîntoarcere la prezentul experierii, însă creştinismul - Dumnezeu (Iahve) - presupune concepţia depăşirii timpului mitic şi a eternei ei reîntoarceri. De altfel, în aceeaşi capcană au căzut şi teologi ca Schleiermacher sau Karl Barth. Mistica răsăriteană Fenomenologia mistică a fost una dintre cele mai îndrăgite arii de cercetare ale regretatului savant Mircea Eliade. În lucrarea sa, scrisă în comun cu I.-P. Culianu, “Dicţionar al religiilor”, Eliade scrie următoarele: „Intuiţia specific rusească de stareţ, guru şi marabu ortodox, este o interpretare locală a isihasmului. O altă formă de isihasm rusesc, mai apropiată de modelul originar şi elaborată pentru marea masă a credincioşilor în mediile acestor stăreţii, este rugăciunea permanentă, care constă în a repeta în minte, ca pe o mantra, numele lui Isus Hristos”. Iată, deci, cum definesc Eliade şi Culianu specificul foarte popularului misticism răsăritean. Intuiţia religioasă a fost şi este organizată într-o teologie foarte pe larg elaborată. Teologia ortodoxă Teologia ortodoxă este teologia mistică prin excelenţă. Diferenţa dintre teologia occidentală şi răsăriteană este distincţia dintre catafatic şi apofatic, diferenţa dintre cunoaşterea pozitivă şi cunoaşterea negativă. Teologia apofatică (cunoaşterea prin abordarea negativă a tuturor caracteristicilor divine) este teologia mistică prin exelenţă. Necunoscutul este principiul epistemologic universal. Trebuie să cunoşti prin chiar necunoscutul însăşi şi să te identifici, într-un final, cu acest necunoscut, cu Dumnezeu (îndumnezeire). Teologia mistică s-a dezvoltat datorită adoptării categoriilor greceşti şi iudaice de către Biserica primară. Apoi, tradiţia eclesiastică mistică s-a dezvoltat pe linia teologilor: Irineu, Clement, Atanasie, Chiril, Grigore de Nazians, Dionisie ş.a. Cel mai de seamă reprezentant al teologiei mistice răsăritene este Grigore Palama care, prin lucrările sale, a reuşit să sintetizeze ceea ce predecesorii săi numeau „mistică”. Învăţăturile lui Palama sunt şi izvorul de inspiraţie al teologului român Dumitru Stăniloae, cel care a reformulat teologia ortodoxă română şi a dat o direcţie nouă cursului dezvoltării Bisericii Ortodoxe Române. Teologia lui Stăniloae are ca centru „îndumnezeirea” (theosis). Emil Bartoş, în lucrarea sa „Conceptul de îndumnezeire în teologia lui Dumitru Stăniloae”, precizează că Stăniloae este de acord cu fundamentul întregii gnoseologii răsăritene care depinde de transformare, principalul rol al teologiei fiind să exprime trăirea lui Dumnezeu. Apofatismul sau teologia mistică a bisericii răsăritene este teologia „experierii” directe cu Dumnezeu care nu poate fi exprimată în totalitate în termeni pozitivi. Stăniloae vorbeşte despre trei modalităţi de cunoaştere: a) cunoaşterea schematică, generală în care Dumnezeu se comunică în mod raţional, sub forma atributelor; b) o cunoaştere concretă, particulară, în care Dumnezeu se comunică mai concret, mai intens prin energiile necreate; şi c) o cunoaştere intelectuală cu îmbunătăţiri spirituale. Astfel, cunoaşterea apofatică nu este iraţională, afirmă Stăniloae, ci supraraţională. De aici rezultă două feluri de apofatisme: a) apofatismul a „ceea ce se experiază, dar nu se poate defini”; şi b) apofatismul a „ceea ce nu se poate nici măcar experia”. Cunoaşterea, în cadrul acestui sistem, este dusă spre o complexitate şi mai profundă iar apoi gradată în trei nivele: a) apofatismul cunoaşterii negative şi pozitive; b) apofatismul de la capătul rugăciunii; şi c) apofatismul vederii luminii dumnezeieşti. Stăniloae preia de la Părinţii Bisericii conceptele de „esenţă” şi „energie divină necreată”. Dumnezeu se manifestă în lume prin energiile divine necreate. Această poziţie este diferită de aceea a lui Bulgakov care identifică manifestarea lui Dumnezeu în lume cu sophia. Stăniloae nu subscrie la această poziţie pentru că atunci sophia ar fi fiinţa divină, ceea ce ar conduce inevitabil la „îndumnezeire prin natură”. Stăniloae găseşte chiar şi o bază trinitară pentru energiile necreate. Energiile acestea sunt caracterizate de un personalism dinamic şi antinomism, dar energiile sunt totuşi lucrări divine personale, concluzionează Stăniloae, punct care nu se mai pretează la a fi caracterizat ca paradox, ci ca non-sens, afirmăm noi. Din acest „paradox” reiese calea reconcilierii dintre teologia apuseană şi cea răsăriteană: faptul de a considera energiile divine (sau „ceva” din Dumnezeu) ca fiind create; astfel, şi noi, fiind creaturi, ne putem raporta la Dumnezeu şi putem poseda ceva din el. Dar, atunci Dumnezeu ar fi o fiinţă închisă în sine, una care nu comunică deloc cu creatura Sa. „Mintea este glorificată şi umplută cu harul logosului cu strălucire nemaipomenită, pe care sfinţii o văd ca fiind haina îndumnezeirii lor”. Aici dumnezeirea poate fi realizată în fapt, nu metaforic, datorită harului îndumnezeitor al energiilor divine. Calea urcuşului mistic spre întâlnirea îndumnezeitoare este zugrăvită în termeni izbitor de asemănători celor folosiţi de Grigore de Nyssa. Grigore Palama scrie: „Cei care posedă nu numai puteri sensibile şi intelectuale, dar au fost şi binecuvântaţi cu har spiritual şi supranatural, Îl vor cunoaşte pe Dumnezeu nu numai de la creaturi, ci, întrucât Dumnezeu este Duh, într-un fel mai presus de simţ şi de intelect, în mod spiritual, pe măsură ce vor deveni întru totul al lui Dumnezeu, cunoscându-L pe Dumnezeu în Dumnezeu”. Efectul energiilor necreate într-o fiinţă umană are un efect necreat: „Dacă sunt îndumnezeit sunt unit cu tot ceea ce este Dumnezeu” (Stăniloae). Akyndinos atacă misticismului ortodox din perspectivă cristologică. Dacă participarea în viaţa divină prin Hristos oferă un har necreat, atunci nu suntem noi oare forţaţi să spunem că umanitatea lui Hristos aparţine ordinii necreate? Şi nu este acesta monofizism?. Pentru Stăniloae, îndumnezeirea este raţiunea şi scopul creaţiei ex nihilo. Dinamismul creaţiei constă în theosis şi kinesis. Creaţiunea ex nihilo este legată de creaţia în timp şi spaţiu. Sensul creaţiei se află în om. Natura umană nu este umplută de la început de logos, ci este chemată să actualizeze această substanţă prin efort voluntar. Folosindu-şi raţiunea preexistentă în Dumnezeu, omul devine „pătruns de ea şi înălţat în Dumnezeu”. Mişcarea spre Dumnezeu este realizată datorită a trei atribute divine, din a căror esenţă posedăm şi noi o infimă parte: eternitatea, omniprezenţa; astfel timpul, spaţiul şi puterea devin mediumuri ale îndumnezeirii. Răscumpărarea este văzută doar ca relaţie ontologică şi ca ispăşire interioară. Natura răscumpărării este progresivă. Prin viaţa Sa, deci prin toate actele Sale, Hristos ne mântuie. Stăniloae atribuie prin aceste considerente un absolut independent de umanitatea lui Hristos. Viaţa lui Hristos, trebuie să afirmăm, este răscumpărare sau ispăşire, dar nu în mod progresiv sau ca vindecare interioară completă a vieţii Sale. “Mai degrabă este împlinirea umanităţii oferite apoi în moarte, ca ispăşire”. Îndumnezeirea se extinde asupra colectivităţii. Colectivitatea (Biserica) poate fi sfinţită (poate să se sfinţească) şi îndreptăţită pe de o parte, şi mai poate să se îndumnezeiască, pe de altă parte. Îndumnezeirea, deci, nu este echivalentul îndreptăţirii prin credinţă (concepţie biblică) din teologia protestantă. Problema justificării şi a sfinţirii Pentru tradiţia ortodoxă, justificarea înseamnă o adevărată transformare interioară caracterizată de sfinţire, prin lucrarea activă a Duhului Sfânt. Justificarea nu este realizată prin vreo tranzacţie exterioară între Hristos şi umanitate, deoarece mântuirea nu trebuie privită ca ceva exterior lui Hristos şi fiinţelor umane. Hristos a devenit trup şi a stabilit, astfel unirea noastră cu El, prin unirea Lui în trup cu noi. Pentru tradiţia protestantă justificarea nu produce o transformare radicală în ceea ce priveşte condiţia creştinului, ci mai degrabă clarifică statutul acestuia înaintea lui Dumnezeu, per fidem et sola fide. Dumnezeu îi iartă pe păcătoşi prin Har. Relaţia dintre moartea lui Hristos şi lege generează “cerinţele legii”. Justificarea este folosită în contrast cu condamnarea, şi după cum condamnarea nu face pe cineva rău, tot astfel justificarea nu face pe cineva drept - avem nevoie de credinţă. Rezultă că sfinţirea este lucrarea continuă a lui Dumnezeu în viaţa celui care “crede”, făcându-l pe credincios sfânt. Dificultăţile teologiei lui Stăniloae apar, în primul rând, la examinarea înţelegerii sale cu privire la natura păcatului. Trebuie să stabilim că din punct de vedere al Bibliei, scrierea de căpătâi a creştinismul, păcatul nu este nici moralist (o deviere de la normele exterioare), nici monist (echivalat cu finitudinea umană). Păcatul constă în profunzimile fiinţei umane, nu în acte individuale (Bartoş). Păcatul este starea la care este supus omul şi încălcarea standardelor legale. Aici omul este tras la răspundere: aceasta este vinovăţia, nu ca prezumţie legală sau iluzie psihologică, ci ca ceva real şi tangibil. Acest aspect al păcatului (considerat o încălcare a standardelor lui Dumnezeu) are o importanţă secundară în teologia lui Stăniloae. Conştiinţa păcatului înseamnă conştiinţa vinei înaintea lui Dumnezeu. Datorită acestui fapt, vina se referă mai întâi la o relaţie cu Dumnezeu şi abia apoi la o relaţie cu conştiinţa. Ortodoxia şi practica religioasă mistică Praxis-ul negativ Monahii sunt convinşi că viaţa duhovnicească e adeseori anevoioasă: “Trebuie multă osteneală (kopos), şi dacă nu este osteneală nu-L poţi avea pe Dumnezeu cu tine”. Acesta este praxis-ul. Teoria aparţinea grecilor. Pentru a desemna acţiunea, limba greacă are doi termeni specifici: poiesis şi praxis. Elementul de osteneală, de efort uman, de chin, rămâne asociat celui de-al doilea termen (cf. Kittel, 6, 1959, p. 63). Pentru Plotin praxis-ul defineşte o acţiune “impură”, “amestecată”, înclinată de materia spre care înclină; e acţiunea omului în trup. Acţiunea lui Dumnezeu este poiesis. Evagrie Ponticul scria : “cunoaşterea lui Dumnezeu se împarte în două, în praxis şi teoria… Praktike este metoda duhovnicească ce purifică partea pătimaşă a sufletului”. Praktike se materializează prin asceză, lepădare, renunţare – tăgăduire de sine, lepădare de sine – “răstignire” împreună cu Hristos. În scrierile ascetice lepădarea de lumea aceasta sau de toate lucrurile înseamnă lepădarea de toate bunurile materiale. După Sfântul Iustin Martirul şi Filozoful, detaşarea de toate bunurile, ba chiar şi de viaţă, pe care o realizează creştinii în martiriu, e de ajuns să dovedească nevinovăţia şi virtutea lor. Asceţii adevăraţi ajung până la mortificare de fapt (înţelegere greşită a textului din Luca 14: 33). Aceasta este necesară pentru a ieşi din docta ignorantia existenţială, păcatul fiind considerat ca ignoranţă. Lumea reprezintă ignoranţa. Purificarea totală este posibilă doar prin fuga de lume unde isihastul poate să se dedice numai căutării lui Dumnezeu prin rugăciune, ceea ce presupune detaşarea totală, renunţarea la tot ceea ce ar putea să întârzie urcuşul său duhovnicesc. Problema care se pune e numai de a şti până unde anume singurătatea exterioară este necesară liniştii sale lăuntrice. Un glas venit din cer îi spune avvei Arsenie : “Fugi, taci, linişte-te !”; şi acest lucru îi va impresiona pe isihaştii din toate timpurile şi din toate epocile. Eşti singur atunci când în spaţiul dat pe care obişnuieşti să-l parcurgi nu rişti să întâlneşti nici o fiinţă omenească. Aceasta e fuga în sensul fizic al cuvântului. Eşti singur şi atâta timp cât nu intri în conversaţie cu nimeni. Aceasta e singurătatea tăcerii. Eşti singur atâta timp cât mintea în adâncul ei nu are nici un interlocutor, adică atunci când gândurile (logismoi) nu mai tulbură mintea. Aceasta este singurătatea inimii. Singurătatea inimii este inseparabilă de singurătatea fizică. Singurătatea poate fi perfecţionată apoi prin posturi şi prin diferite feluri de rugăciuni prescrise cu stricteţe. Contemplaţia Theoria este capătul oricărei activităţi ascetice isihaste. Theoria sau contemplaţia înseamnă “a vedea pe Dumnezeu” (theoria = Theon oran). Clement Alexandrinul susţinea că pentru a ajunge la desăvârşirea divină omul are nevoie de theoria şi de gnosis – judecata, determinarea, hotărârea, lumina ce străbate sufletul ca urmare a ascultării poruncilor. Contemplaţia pare a se confunda cu desăvârşirea. Obiectul contemplaţiei nu este “suprafaţa” lucrurilor – contemplaţia estetică. Obiectul contemplaţiei nu este nici logos-ul filozofic, ci theoteles logos (care tinde spre Dumnezeu). Contemplaţia este înţelegerea diferitelor “întrupări” ale Logosului-Hristos. Organul contemplaţiei pare a fi inexistent pentru că numai începutul e făcut prin simţuri. Mai departe, “părinţii” ştiu că nu simţurile oferă adevărata cunoaştere a lui Dumnezeu. Explicând funcţia simţurilor, Părinţii Bisericii au putut profita de concepţia stoică despre cunoaştere, pentru că nu există percepţii decât ale realităţilor sensibile – influenţă a lui Platon şi a lui Proclus. Celsus scria: “Închideţi-vă simţurile; înălţaţi-vă privirea simţurilor voastre…, treziţi ochiul minţii voastre: e singurul mod de a-l vedea pe Dumnezeu”. Prin apriorismul său, Aristotel a avut o influenţă semnificativă asupra teoriei contemplaţiei. Nous-ul este facultatea preexistentă, simţul duhovnicesc, inima cu intuiţia ei totală. Nous-ul este purificat şi îndumnezeit – întreaga purificare se rezumă în cuvântul praxis. Aceasta este deci condiţia indispensabilă a contemplaţiei. Apoi praxis-ul conduce la theoria, care nu poate să se realizeze fără iubire. După acestea urmează extazul prin contemplaţia celor văzute şi nevăzute. Aici toată ignoranţa ce vine de la simţuri dispare (Origen). În ce priveşte intelectul, el poate să uite în extaz tot ceea ce nu este Dumnezeu. Extazul evagrian e mai radical; el rezultă din teologia apofatică. E starea de pură intelectualitate, o ignoranţă infinită a tuturor noţiunilor parţiale, a conceptelor. Nous-ul devine lumină pură reflectând lumina Sfintei Treimi, dar nu iese din sine însuşi, nu este extatic, ci katastatic: aceasta este mistica luminii. Ca atare, efectele contemplaţiei sunt: aducerea aminte continuă de Dumnezeu; transformarea şi sfinţenia; ajungerea la Slava lui Dumnezeu. Rugăciunea neîncetată Înainte de a încheia acest capitol despre mistica ortodoxă mai trebuie să ne oprim puţin asupra practicii dobândirii luminii divine: rugăciunea neîncetată. Isihasmul este comparat de T. Špidlík cu tehnicile meditative pranayama (yoga), care urmăreşte unificarea conştiinţei şi pregătirea meditaţiei, şi cu onomatolatria. Repetarea neîncetată a rugăciunii “Doamne Isuse Cristoase, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, miluieşte-mă (pe mine păcătosul – adaugă ruşii)”, prin etape – vocală, mentală şi la nivelul inimii – duce la o stare de excitare psiho-somatică asemănătoare stării atinse în cazul meditaţiilor transcendentale de tip yoga. Diferenţa între rugăciunea însăşi şi mantra este folosirea unor cuvinte diferite. Autorii „Convorbirilor despre rugăciunea lui Isus” şi ai „Pelerinul rus” nu văd nici un rău în căldura şi în sentimentele de mângâiere ce urmează practicii asidue a metodei. Ei avertizează însă asupra pericolului de a se lua ce este un efect „natural”, drept harul Duhului, ceea ce ar fi o serioasă aberaţie. Acelaşi lucru se poate spune şi despre celelalte efecte produse de focalizarea atenţiei asupra inimii (luată în sens material şi nu numai simbolic), despre senzaţiile chinestezice provenind din regiunea inimii, ceea ce favorizează o mişcare de introvertire (vezi tehnicile tantra-yoga). Ambianţa liniştită, obscuritatea, poziţia aşezată, întinderea muşchilor, toate acestea se reduc la experienţa generală a faptului, ţinând de experienţa comună, potrivit căreia atenţia sufletului depinde şi de o poziţie corporală care în rugăciune este ca temelia unui edificiu. Pe de altă parte însă, adevăraţii „oameni duhovniceşti” sunt de acord cu toţii că metoda nu poate fi considerată un „mijloc scurt” de a ajunge la contemplaţie fără a trece prin mijloacele obişnuite ale practicii creştine. În plus, ei mai ştiu şi că toate acestea pot fi adeseori primejdioase în lipsa unui povăţuitor iscusit, de unde ideea unui mediu uman de facilitare a urmării urcuşului spre Dumnezeu. Iată că, potrivit practicii isihaste creştine, dispare şi rolul lui Hristos de intermediar între noi şi Dumnezeu. Astfel, “cerul” pare a fi mai aproape de fiinţa umană. Dar, oare, al câtelea cer s-a pregătit omul să-l cucerească? Chiar şi rugăciunea trebuie să aibă un deznodământ fizic. În cazul acesta cererea de a ajunge la Dumnezeu sau cu Dumnezeu, trebuie să fie ritmată prin începuturi şi încheieri succesive. Nu rugăciunea trebuie să fie scopul, ci întâlnirea, în ceruri sau pe pământ cu Dumnezeu în sens personal. Alte credinţe contemporane New Age Credinţele orientale, care înglobează cea de-a patra formă de ascensiune, respectiv ascensiunea prin posesiune de natură divină şi nihilismul, descrise deja în mare parte a lor, continuă să exercite influenţe majore asupra lumii occidentale şi asupra lumii în general. Din punct de vedere statistic, religia predominantă a zilelor noastre este New Age. Aceasta nu este de fapt o religie, ci un conglomerat de credinţe, sincretism profund, din care sunt extrase doar pseudovalorile mistice. New Age nu poate fi definită decât într-un singur fel: credinţe orientale şi occidentale polarizate în jurul unui singur numitor comun teologic – omul-zeu – şi a unui singur numitor antropologic – nemurirea necondiţionată a omului. New Age este caracterizată şi de ezoterism. Frithjof Schuon scrie despre transcendenţa şi universalitatea ezoterismului. Ezoterismul porneşte din panteism, care înseamnă a admite o continuitate între Infinit şi finit şi ea nu poate fi concepută decât prin admiterea prealabilă a unei identităţi substanţiale între principiul ontologic – implicat în orice teism – şi ordine manifestată, concepţie care presupune o idee substanţială – deci falsă – a Fiinţei sau confundarea identităţii esenţiale a manifestării şi a Fiinţei cu o identitate de ordin substanţial. Calea exoterică înseamnă: eu şi Tu. Calea ezoterică înseamnă: eu sunt Tu şi Tu eşti eu. Cunoaşterea ezoterică înseamnă: nici eu, nici Tu, ci El. Exoterismul se întemeiază, să spunem, pe dualismul „creatură-Creator” căruia îi atribuie o realitate absolută, ca şi cum Realitatea divină, metafizic unică, nu ar absorbi şi nu ar anula realitatea relativă a creaturii, adică orice realitate relativă şi extra-divină. Ezoterismul se defineşte chiar prin opusul acestora. Pentru New Age, Isus Hristos este doar un model printre multe altele. Orice om poate fi Isus Hristos. Crucea este doar o demonstraţie a ceea ce poate să realizeze un „Hristos adevărat”. Isus Hristos nu este nici măcar începutul creştinismului, ci Petru este iniţiatorul. Aceste concluzii sunt posibile datorită liberalismului care domneşte în cadrul religiei New Age. Creştinismul reuşeşte azi să înglobeze unele învăţături ale religiei New Age. Liberalismul este moda creştină actuală aplicată în rândul teologilor. Revelaţia este inferioară kerygmei. Cultura şi tradiţia ia locul învăţăturilor biblice. Ce sunt acestea dacă nu forme creştine a deja foarte îndrăgitei New Age? Ocultismul este o altă caracteristică a noii orientări. Interesul pentru ocult nu este de astăzi, nici de ieri. Scriitorii francezi din secolul al XIX-lea manifestau interes pentru ocult. Prezenţa ocultului se datorează în mare parte acestei explozii de interes din secolul trecut. Altă patimă a lumii moderne, care însoţeşte de asemenea puzderia de credinţe New Age, este astrologia. Chiar dacă am avea mai mult spaţiu la dispoziţie, nu am putea prezenta o imagine completă a patimii actuale pentru astrologie, atât în Statele Unite, cât şi în Europa. Este suficient să spunem că cel puţin 5.000.000 de americani îşi planifică viaţa conform prezicerilor astrologice, iar cca. 1200 din cele 1750 de cotidiene din această ţară publică horoscoape. Să enumerăm doar câteva dintre grupările religioase şi spirituale din America modernă cu caracter ocult. Întemeietorii sanctuarului – înfiinţată de Paul Foster Case (1884-1954), este o credinţă cu tradiţie de origine hermetică. Biserica Luminii – fondată în 1932 de Elbert Benjamine (1882-1951), care susţinea că în 1909 a întreprins o călătorie misterioasă în timpul căreia a fost cooptat ca membru în „consiliul celor trei” care administrează afacerile unui ordin secret mondial. Există 50 de grade de iniţiere, culminând cu gradul sufletului în care trebuie să demonstrezi că ai atins efectiv niveluri înalte de conştiinţă. Biserica lumii întregi – înfiinţată în 1961 de doi studenţi de la Westminster College din Missouri, după ce au citit „Străin într-o lume străină” de Robert A. Heinlein (roman SF). Membrii se salută cu expresia „Tu eşti Dumnezeu”. Fiecare om are responsabilitatea lui Dumnezeu: „depinde de noi dacă lumea devine pustie până moare sau dacă încântătoarea zeiţă (adică întreaga biosferă a pământului) devine conştientă pe această planetă”. O nouă religie mai complexă şi foarte populară, strângând la olaltă o tehnică terapeutică, bazată pe o teorie ambiţioasă a minţii cu unele elemente de ocultism tradiţional, este Scientologia, înfiinţată de L. Ron Hubbard. Feraferia – cu centrul în Pasadena, California, întemeiată de Frederick M. Adams la 2 August 1967, are numai 22 de iniţiaţi şi cca. 100 de membrii. Grupul celebrează anotimpurile şi practică nudismul: „viaţa religioasă trebuie să fie o parte a interacţiunii sensibile cu natura şi a conştiinţei erotice a fiecăruia”. Simbolul central este zeiţa Core (Grecia Antică), fiica Demetrei. Iniţiaţii se străduiesc să refacă paradisul horticol primordial. Arhetipul feminin va fi readus – sub forma Fecioarei Magice – în poziţia centrală religioasă, şi în care omenirea va redobândi sensul reverenţei în relaţiile cu natura şi viaţa. René Guénon, în volumele „Orient et Occident” şi „La crise du monde moderne”, publicate în 1924 şi 1927, a denunţat decadenţa iremediabilă a lumii occidentale şi i-a prezis sfârşitul. Folosind termenii tradiţiei indiene, a afirmat că ne apropiem cu repeziciune de faza finală din kaly-yuga, sfârşitul unui ciclu cosmic. Un nou ciclu va începe numai după distrugerea totală a celui existent. Hermetismul Hermetismul poate fi încadrat lesne în rândul credinţelor care iau amploare în lumea contemporană, dovadă este literatura tot mai numeroasă apărută chiar şi în ţară la noi. Această credinţă de origine antică are caracteristici mesianice, dualiste. Hermes Trismegistos este zeul care a coborât, în zbor, pe Pământ pentru a oferii gnoza celor care doresc să-l urmeze. El este salvatorul lumii căzute. Este şi prototipul anticului făurar pentru că aduce focul oamenilor. Acest fapt îi va produce disgraţia zeilor şi este pedepsit de aceştia. Hermetismul, ca religie şi cult, presupune acelaşi clişeu pe care îl propune astăzi Biserica Ortodoxă: dacă Hermes a coborât şi s-a identificat cu omul, cu condiţia de înrobit al zeilor (pedeapsa suportată), atunci şi omul poate ajunge la condiţia lui Hermes pentru că este deja beneficiarul unei mici părţi din arsenalul ce caracterizează zeii: focul. Această ascensiune ontologică se realizează prin procesul numit „conversiunea privirii”. Aspiraţia la condiţia lui Hermes (în trup) a fost depăşită deja. Omul trebuie să aspire la regăsirea adevăratei sale naturi: natura pneumatică. Aici îi vine în ajutor „conversiunea privirii”. Omului nu-i rămâne decât să-nceapă un urcuş în sens invers, prin cele şapte sfere până la ogdoad, pleromul hermetist (de la pleroma, ceea ce completează, a fi total), despuindu-se „de ceea ce a produs armătura suferinţelor”. Pentru că Hermetismul este dualist, aşa cum am amintit deja, şi gnostic, el nu aduce asupra punctului eliberării nimic deosebit schemei cădere-izgonire-regenerare, clasic gnostică. În acest caz, tematicii dualiste trebuie să i se alăture tot ce în corpus invită la o ruptură fără discreditare cu materia şi la o decisivă schimbare a privirii. Deoarece omul, conform dualismului ontologic, are o dublă alcătuire, „muritor” prin trupul său, „nemuritor” prin omul primordial, el trebuie să abandoneze morţii acest trup la fel de întunecat ca şi Natura care i-a dat naştere: de unde imboldul de a sfâşia „ţesătura de ignoranţă”, “temelia răutăţii”, “lanţul stricăciunii”, “moartea vie”, “cadavrul simţitor”, “hoţul locuind în casa ta”, „prietenul care prin lucrurile ce-i plac te urăşte, iar prin cele pe care le urăşte te invidiază”. Nihilismul Naşterea nihilismului. Termenul “nihilism” (ca şi concept filozofic de bază) apare pentru prima dată în 1799. Atunci “Nietzsche se face purtătorul de cuvânt al vremii sale, proclamând că transcendenţa, care anima credinţa platonico-creştină şi care a dominat cultura occidentală mai mult de două milenii, şi-a pierdut eficienţa, a încetat să mai fie o sursă de energie vitală şi de creativitate”. Pentru Nietzsche exista o singură alternativă: “să considerăm nihilismul o putere activă şi să-i devenim instrumente”. Astfel, omul ar putea fi eliberat în neant, singura entitate metafizică accesibilă cu adevărat. Exegeza inversă a Bibliei şi tradiţia post-miltoniană. Milton (1608-1674) scrie poemul “Paradisul pierdut” (1667), inaugurând o întreagă tradiţie mitologică pe marginea Bibliei, continuată de William Blake (1757-1827) şi de romanticii englezi din secolul al XIX-lea. În poemul lui Milton, Satan este romantizat fiind adversarul invidios al Dumnezeului Atotputernic. Urizen, principiul răului, cel care măsoară timpul în tenebrele sale şi care a fost (a existat) înaintea pământului şi a morţii. Scenariile mitice dezvoltate mai târziu de Blake sunt influenţate de platonismul lui Thomas Taylor, de experienţa mistică a lui Swedenborg şi de filosofia lui Barkeley. Zilele Genezei sunt o cădere în şase etape: “şase zile mereu s-au micşorat plecând/ Din ce erau, iar într-a şaptea se-odihniră/ şi binecuvântară-a şaptea zi-n speranţa lor nelegiuită/ şi viaţa lor eternă o uitară”. În final Urizen, principiul răului, este identificat cu Dumnezeul Vechiului Testament. Tot “tradiţiei post-miltoniene îi aparţine ‘Prometeu descătuşat’ (1818-1819) al lui Shelley”. Aici Prometeu este preferat în locul lui Satan. Prometeu este eliberat de Hercule, din tirania lui Jupiter. Ca rezultat, Prometeu inaugurează “o republică a eonilor hiperceleşti, un fel de pleromă gnostică, în jurul unui agnostos theos”. La Shelley principiul agnostic nu este negat, dar nici afirmat. Pământul este un titan şi are o funcţie cu totul pozitivă. Destinul umanităţii se joacă între tiranul din ceruri şi titanul mântuitor. Dumnezeu biblic este aneantizat. Byron, în “Cain. Un mister” (1821), reia eroul miltonian Satan-Lucifer. Să-l cităm din nou pe Culianu: “Principiul care explică răsturnarea perspectivei tradiţionale este legat de întrebarea Unde malum?”. Dumnezeu nu poate fi bun pentru că a permis răul. Cain stă de vorbă cu Lucifer. Acesta vrea să-i ofere “Pomul cunoaşterii”. Cain pune întrebarea următoare: Cine este şarpele? Lucifer răspunde: “The snake was the snake. No more and yet no less then he tempted” (“Şarpele era Şarpele”). Lucifer mai adaugă la explicaţiile sale că există şi alte lumi căzute în păcat, toate eşecuri ale aceluiaşi Dumnezeu. Iată o idee origenistă infiltrată într-o operă modernă a literaturii universale. Dezvăluirea luciferiană, simplă şi cuprinzătoare, îl descrie pe Dumnezeu ca fiind tiranic, un Dumnezeu care nu se poate reproduce pe sine numai în creaturi perfecte, înşelând pe cele imperfecte şi rele. De aici, spune Culianu, se dezvăluie taina Universului – cum că “viaţa în ea însăşi este nefericită”. Omul poate să devină fericit numai acceptând ideea decadenţei unui sistem de valori. Giacomo Leopardi (1798-1837) se roagă lui Ahriman: “Rege al lucrurilor, făuritor al lumii, misterioasă Răutate, supremă putere şi supremă Inteligenţă, veşnic Dăruitor de rele şi păstrător al mişcării”. Dorinţa lui Leopardi de a răsturna scara fiinţelor cosmice este faustică şi paradoxală. Ca şi continuatori ai tradiţiei nihiliste miltoniene îi amintim pe: Victor Hugo, reprezentant al romantismului francez, cu “Rene Nelli” (1953), “La légende des Siècle” (1859), “La fin de Satan” (1886); Mihai Eminescu (1850-1889), amintit de Culianu, puternic influenţat de Schopenhauer şi de India cea “nouă” şi fascinantă pe care filozoful german şi cercul de admiratori ai săi din Viena o dezvăluiseră Occidentului. În poemul “Mureşanu” (1872 şi 1876): “omului nu-i rămâne decât să se alieze cu adversarul, Satan, singura forţă cosmică în stare să aducă odihna prin moarte” (Leopardi). În “Demonism” “unitatea platoniciană a Frumosului şi Binelui este ruptă, polarităţile esteticii şi eticii sunt inversate. Eminescu retrage proiecţiile din planul transcendenţei pentru a le investi în ecosistemul terestru”. Pământul este un înger, “numai ascultând mesajul de pace al naturii terestre poate omul să învingă în el însuşi egoismul demiurgic. Proiecţiile sunt dezinvestite din transcendenţă şi orientate asupra Pământului, situaţie tipică pentru nihilismul modern”, scrie Culianu. MORFOLOGII ALE MISTICII Gest şi mistică Jean-Claude Schmidt, în “Raţiunea gesturilor”, descrie procesul prin care gestul poate înlocui sau chiar elimina orice formă de gândire şi comportament compus. Schmidt scrie: “Omul care domină patimile şi energia sa reuşeşte să intre în contact cu lucrurile şi în general cu lumea aşa cum apar ele, în obiectivitatea lor, nu aşa cum dorim noi... Gestul este direct legat de limbaj, de cuvântare. El poate înlocui vorbirea, atunci când ascetul îşi impune tăcerea. În marele centru de viaţă spirituală de la Cluny a fost elaborată o listă a semnelor care, în secolul al XI-lea, puteau înlocui cuvintele… Gestul poate sacraliza, poate pregăti locul şi momentul pentru teofanie, pentru manifestarea lui Dumnezeu în lume”. Liturghia bisericească este pasibilă de interpretare mistică. Transformarea liturghiei, respectiv a euharistiei, în scopul principal al împărţirii sacrului în lume, conduce la atingerea iraţionalului sau a “supraraţionalului”, prin diferite metode: “În gestul liturgic nu mai apar doar formule care trebuie repetate, pentru a asigura prezenţa sacrului în lume… Acesta reactualizează viaţa lui Hristos şi face prezentă întruparea (vezi dogma transsubstanţiaţiunii la Biserica Catolică). „Aici gestul se asociază cu cuvântul pentru a aduce în lume sacrul care uneşte cele dezbinate”. Schmidt continuă în felul următor: “A vorbi despre gesturi înseamnă, înainte de toate, a vorbi despre trup. Or, trupul creştin este ambivalent: pe de o parte, el este pricina păcatului, „închisoarea sufletului”, el împiedică omul în calea mântuirii sale… Pe de altă parte însă se reaminteşte fără încetare că omul îşi poate afla mântuirea tocmai în trupul său, şi îndeosebi în gesturile de caritate şi pocăinţă”. Ambrozie şi Augustin consideră că “păcatul (căderea) este de ordin sexual (gest necugetat)”, iar starea de graţie este virginitatea. “Astfel, continuă Schmidt, Fecioara Maria nu este numai oglinda tuturor virtuţilor în trup, ci şi excelenţa gesturilor. De aici tendinţa de a califica omul după gesturile sale (Anbrozie)”. Biserica, prin clericii care o slujesc, a impus respectarea ordinii bisericeşti prin semne. Semnele acestea trebuiau aplicate de enoriaşi (de mireni) pentru cinstirea clericului. Dar clericii sunt numai în mod aparent singurii beneficiari ai acestor semne de respect, însă în ochii lui Dumnezeu, precizează sinodul, laicii îşi vor vedea înmulţite meritele. Căci aceste gesturi rânduite îi plac lui Dumnezeu. “Aceste gesturi sunt semnul şi factorul unei ierarhii voite de Dumnezeu” , afirmă Biserica. Odată cu „De Institutis Cœnobiorum” (Principiile vieţii mânăstireşti), apoi „Conlationes” (Conferinţe) de Cassian (către 420-425), „Viaţa contemplativă” de Pomperius (către 490), „Moralia in Iob” de Grigore cel Mare (către 579-585), înfloreşte o literatură monastică şi ascetică care rupe tradiţia antichizantă: „Dorindu-se, în parte, moştenitorii asceţilor deşertului, călugării au pretenţia de a căpăta mai repede mântuirea printr-o viaţă comună de rugăciuni şi privaţiuni”. Cassian (către 530) aminteşte (în „Regula magistrului”) gesturile călugărilor egipteni şi poziţia lor în timpul rugăciunii. Pentru călugării din deşert, spre deosebire de cei egipteni, “nu mai există gest: călugărul este răpit în extazul unei „rugăciuni de foc” (ignea oratio) inefabile, care nu cunoaşte” nici sunet al vocii, nici mişcare a limbii, nici cuvânt “articulat”. În punctul extrem unde morala monastică întâlneşte mistica, gestul se anulează prin extaz. Nu numai călugării au avut tratate din care se puteau inspira pentru o mai deplină viaţă monastică. Şi laicii au primit învăţături în această privinţă. Hugues de Saint-Victor, în „De Institutione novitiorum”, o lucrare scrisă în 21 de capitole, are ca scop să-i înveţe pe novici „calea către fericirea veşnică”, spre mântuire. Sunt enumerate trei condiţii: ştiinţa adevăratului discernământ; regula disciplinei şi virtutea. Cerinţele clericilor faţă de laici se extindeau şi asupra riturilor de trecere. Laicul trebuie să îndeplinească înfăptuirea unor gesturi descrise cu minuţiozitate. Ocaziile cele mai importante erau următoarele: învestirea cavalerească; ritul de intrare în ordinul cavalerilor; ceremonialul regalităţii; ritul morţii princiare; penitenţa muribundului; îmbrăcarea mortului; transportul mortului; requiemul; înhumarea. Gestul ocupă locul dintre rugăciune şi extaz. Credinciosul trebuie să-şi facă semnul crucii, un gest mistic de acceptare şi recunoaştere a prezenţei sacrului. Acest gest este transmis prin arta gisanţilor şi a oranţilor: „Chiar dacă sunt mai puţin importante decât intenţia şi poate decât cuvintele orantului, gesturile au o eficacitate psihologică, implicând sufletul în mişcarea lor”. Îngenuncheat, cu palmele alipite, orantul cere milostenie şi după moarte. Acesta inaugurează noi forme de rugăciune prin care cei care trec pe lângă mormintele împodobite învaţă prosternarea şi o nouă certitudine că timpul nu este singurul spaţiu în care poţi primii înţelegere de la Dumnezeu. Petrus Cantor scria: „Gestul corpului este mărturia şi dovada evlaviei sufleteşti. Atitudinea omului exterior ne arată smerenia şi starea sufletească (affectus) a omului interior”. Iată că gesturile de rugăciune “au o utilitas practică: ele nu reprezintă doar stările ascunse ale sufletului, ci, în tradiţia augustiniană, ele fac ca acel affectus al credinciosului în rugăciune să fie mai intens”. Începând cu secolul al XII-lea, diferite grupări de ordine religioase creştine încearcă să ajungă mai aproape de suferinţele lui Isus prin intermediul euharistiei, pe care o servesc de câte ori au ocazia pentru a se identifica cu Isus al patimilor, interiorizând puterea divină şi supunându-i-se în întregime. Se întâmpla ca misticii să fie mişcaţi în aşa măsură încât să fie transportaţi în extaz (ordine cerşetoreşti: călugări, călugăriţe, beghine, laici pioşi). Imitarea lui Hristos devine gestul prin excelenţă. Schmidt scrie următoarele despre Sfântul Francisc din Assisi: “Modelul lor este ‘noul Christ’, Sfântul Francisc din Assisi: primul sfânt din Occident care, la 17 septembrie 1224, beneficiase, pe chiar trupul său, de stigmatele Celui răstignit. După el, mai des decât bărbaţii, femeile (Caterina da Siena, Margherita da Fænza, Doroteea de Montau etc.) ating acest vârf al experienţei mistice, raportându-se însă întotdeauna la gestul fondator al lui Poverello”. Stigmatele sunt punctul culminant al gestului. Prin acestea - identificare cu Isus Hristos - sfântul încearcă o Imitatio Christi; dreapta lui Isus corespunde stângii sfântului, toate valorile (stânga, dreapta) sunt răsturnate; în unele tablouri dreapta lui Isus îi corespunde dreptei sfântului ş.a.m.d.; gestul de identificare cu Isus în proporţie de 100% este punctul culminant al acestui tablou. Identificarea este trăirea a ceea Isus a trăit în carne. Jan Ruysbrœk (1293-1391), unul dintre cei mai mari mistici, descrie extazul în felul următor: „Viziunea cerească dă un extaz de unde izvorăşte beţia spirituală…” care constă în faptul că „… un om primeşte o bucurie şi o desfătare mai mari decât cele pe care inima sa poate să le aibă sau să le dorească. Beţia spirituală dă omului gesturi foarte ciudate… Ea îl face pe om să nu-şi mai poată stăpâni membrele, astfel încât el trebuie să sară şi să alerge, şi să danseze”. Aceste gesturi nu diferă de cele ale demonizaţilor. Imagine şi mistică În Exod 20: 4-5 citim următoarele: „Să nu-ţi faci chip cioplit, nici vreo asemănare a lucrurilor care sunt sus în ceruri sau jos pe pământ, sau în apele mai jos decât pământul. Să nu te închini înaintea lor şi să nu le slujeşti”. Dumnezeu a creat pentru a-Şi descoperi caracterul. Creaturile descoperă caracterul lui Dumnezeu. În acelaşi timp, creaturile nu sunt Dumnezeu în persoană, ci doar „chipul şi asemănarea lui Dumnezeu” (mai precis sunt creaţi după chipul şi asemănarea lui Dumnezeu). Singurul care are dreptul de a crea chipul lui Dumnezeu, sau icoana lui Dumnezeu, este Dumnezeu însuşi. Omului i-au fost interzise aceste fapte. Dacă omul a făcut vreodată vreo „asemănare a lucrurilor” atribuindu-le în acelaşi timp caracteristici divine, a confundat pur şi simplu esenţa cu forma. Trebuie să-L diferenţiem pe Dumnezeu de idoli (sau de imagini) pentru simplul fapt că porunca ne spune să ne închinăm numai lui Dumnezeu. Acceptând ideea unei esenţe divine încarnată în icoane, acceptăm că există ascensiune şi fără Dumnezeu sau printr-o cale auxiliară celei drepte. Sufletul este muritor. Omul moare împreună cu toate gândurile lui. Calvin se pare că nu prea crede în moartea naturală a sufletului. Iconografia, împreună cu valorile sacre atribuite ei au rădăcini diverse. Pe lângă faptul că această practică ne parvine de la păgâni, una dintre rădăcini, o putem identifica în minciuna eternă din Geneza 3: 4.5. Această minciună („negreşit nu veţi muri” ci „veţi deveni ca Dumnezeu”) am moştenit-o pe linia tradiţiei neoplatonice, care este reprezentată pe deplin de Plotin (nemurirea sufletului). Această credinţă degenerează în diferite forme bizare de religiozitate: ocultism, ezoterism, teozofie ş.a. Odată îndepărtată graniţa existenţei antume – moartea – se ajunge la existenţa postumă. Or, moartea este inerentă existenţei. Eliminarea morţii din condiţia umană produce abolirea existenţei în sine, pentru că existenţa se defineşte prin timp iar moartea este sfârşitul acestui timp. Pentru că omul doreşte să trăiască mai mult decât moartea îi permite, încearcă să-I atribuie lui Dumnezeu chip uman şi se închină apoi acestui chip. Imaginea reprezintă condiţia actuală a omului, dar ea este în stare să şi fabuleze despre condiţia paradisiacă în care urmează să treacă omul după moarte (vezi cazul sfinţilor sau a iluminaţilor veneraţi). În cadrul acestei gândiri imaginea joacă un rol important. Neputând reprezenta Divinitatea (adică pe Dumnezeu), reprezentăm oameni, de care, fiindcă nu ne temem, vom avea trebuinţă, în lumea de dincolo. Sufletul acestora ne poate vizita la o adică, moment în care ne legitimăm cu actele cultului sfinţilor şi ale strămoşilor din care face parte şi „strigoiul”. Nevoia de imagine se explică prin situaţia următoare: omul viu se autovenerează prin propria imagine; sufletul, mortul (strigoiul sau zombie-ul) se folosesc de imaginea lor pentru a-şi dovedi existenţa în zonele crepusculare. Ironia constă în faptul că aceste modalităţi sunt jocuri ale aceleiaşi părţi: ale omului viu, care încearcă o simulare a depăşirii propriei condiţii. În 1200, sub patronatul spiritual al lui Tertulian, care a formulat credinţa în purgatoriu cu sute de ani înainte, „credinţa” a dat naştere purgatoriului, cu toate vămile supraetajate şi tronsoanele de purificare a sufletului – imagine a Bisericii ce supravieţuieşte prin sistemul ei judiciar şi în lumea cealaltă. Imaginea era peste tot unde omului îi era transmisă falsa speranţă de salvare. Împotriva acestei mistici au luptat numeroşi învăţaţi, da le Platon până la Kandisky. Lupta iconoclastă, descrisă magistral de Alain Besançon s-a desfăşurat în trei cicluri: ciclul antic, pacea romană a imaginii şi ciclul modern, acesta din urmă ajungând până la „Pătratul negru şi pătratul alb” al lui Kandisky (1966-1944), perfecţionarea abstractului şi a artei din care este eliminat definitiv sacrul, dar care se transformă apoi într-o gnoză estetică, ermetică unui ochi neiniţiat. Se pare că şi arta a urmat calea pe care a urmat-o ştiinţa: a încercat să-L redea pe Dumnezeu omului, scoţându-l din imagine, creând în acelaşi timp un Dumnezeu-imagine alienat de umanitate. Mistică şi filozofie Cunoaşterea este o condiţie sine qua non a fiinţei umane. Filozofia s-a străduit să uşureze cunoaşterea prin întrebări nesfârşite. Scopul ei nu este de a oferii răspunsuri, ci ca prin întrebări să stimuleze gândirea individului pentru ca acesta să obţină, în final, răspunsuri. Răspunsurile vor putea fi dărâmate de alte răspunsuri mai pertinente din punct de vedere logic, şi aşa mai departe. Vedem că filozofia este predispusă la înglobarea elementelor misticii religioase sau de altă natură. Tendinţa aceasta o găsim ca fiind cel mai bine reprezentată de sistemul idealismului transcendental al lui Friedrich Schelling (1775-1854), descris în lucrarea sa de căpătâi “Sistemul idealismului transcendental”. Schelling a dezvoltat o filozofie transcendentală, care presupune principiul Idealismului Transcendental (necesitatea şi statutul unui principiu suprem al cunoaşterii, deducerea principiului însuşi), deducerea generală a idealismului transcendental, sistemul filozofiei teoretice (deducerea sintezei absolute conţinute în actul conştiinţei de sine, deducerea comportamentelor intermediare ale sintezei absolute). Deci, filozofia este o istorie a conştiinţei de sine, o istorie care are diferite etape şi pe baza căreia se clădeşte succesiv acea sinteză unică şi absolută. Prima etapă a elaborării sintezei filozofice porneşte de la „percepţia originară la intuiţia productivă”. Mai precis este vorba de modul în care eul ajunge să se intuiască pe sine ca fiind limitat. Apoi eul trebuie să se intuiască pe sine ca fiind perceptiv. Urmează teoria intuiţiei productive. Schelling aseamănă acest proces cu cele trei momente ale materiei: magnetismul, electricitatea, procesul chimic. A doua etapă ţine de la „intuiţia productivă la reflecţie”. Acum eul trebuie să se intuiască pe sine ca fiind productiv, respectiv, prin construcţia obiectului sensibil şi a simţului intern - timpul şi spaţiul - , deducerea raportului de cauzalitate, şi anume considerându-l ca o intercondiţionare a universului cu eul, iar în final deducerea organicului – trecerea către sfera reflecţiei libere. A treia etapă, „de la reflecţie la actul de voinţă absolut”, presupune abstractizarea empirică (separarea acţiunii de produs). Această primă condiţie a reflecţiei se realizează cu ajutorul judecării intermediate de schematism (empiric). Urmează apoi evoluţia spre abstractizarea transcendentală (prin care apar conceptele apriorice), schematismul transcendental şi ridicarea absolută a eului deasupra obiectului (abstractizarea absolută), postulat cu care se încheie filozofia teoretică. Etapa a patra se numeşte „Sistemul filozofiei practice”, conform principiului idealismului transcendental. Aceasta constă în următoarele trei teze: *Teza 1. Abstractizarea absolută, adică începutul conştiinţei, nu poate fi aplicată decât pe baza unei autodeterminări sau a unei acţiuni a inteligenţei asupra ei însăşi. *Teza 2. Actul autodeterminaţiei sau acţiunea liberă a inteligenţei asupra ei înseşi nu poate fi explicată decât pe baza acţiunii determinate a unei inteligenţe din afara ei. *Teza 3. La origine voinţa se îndreaptă în mod necesar către un obiect exterior. La origine întreaga fiinţă umană se îndrepta spre ceva exterior. Teoria cunoaşterii ar trebui să se oprească aici. Intuiţia ar trebui să acţioneze asupra elementelor deja constituente ale acestei lumi. Acestea nu rezidă în om (apriorismul). Schelling confundă actul de descoperire, de revelaţie a unui fenomen, lucru, cu actul creării acestuia. Omul nu trebuie să creeze pentru a recunoaşte. Omul nu creează prin recunoaştere, ci mai degrabă prin „imitare”. Abstractizarea se opreşte la acele elemente care aparţin metafizicului, care, de asemenea nu sunt interioare omului. Şi acestea trebuie descoperite tot prin revelaţie. În aceasta constă de fapt imposibilitatea omului de a transcende lumea actuală, starea în care se află. Filozofia lui Schelling nu este mistică în sensul pe care l-am dezbătut până acum, dar este tributară unei gândiri care încearcă să purifice umanul de imanent – o încercare titanică prin puteri omeneşti (chiar şi Hercule trebuia să aibă sângele lui Zeus în vine), fără sorţi de izbândă. Un alt filozof, dar de data aceasta unul român, Nae Ionescu, îşi clădeşte sistemul pe o platformă mistică. Concepţia sa despre religie este profund imprimată de credinţa că viaţa religioasă este mistică în esenţa ei. Filosofia este „adaptarea existenţei în genere la necesităţile metafizice ale personalităţii umane”. Mântuirea umană căutată de către om în filosofie este împlinită în religie. Deci, existenţa umană este împlinită numai în cadrul religiosului. Filosofia mai este şi o atitudine spirituală în faţa universului. Pentru Nae Ionescu, scopul demersului filosofic, este acela de a câştiga în final acel summum bonum, fiinţa ultimă sau realitatea ultimă. Prin religie realitatea ultimă este trăită, iar prin filosofie realitatea ultimă este gândită. Filosofiei îi aparţine metafizicul, religiei summum bonum. În aceste două momente spirituale, metafizic şi religios, omul se autotranscende, în primul caz, prin cunoaşterea logică, în al doilea, prin experienţa mistică. În final, deşi cele două domenii ale activităţii spirituale umane par a fi diferite, ele, totuşi, sunt aceleaşi, doar că ni se oferă mai multe modalităţi de a abordare. Discipolul său, Mircea Eliade, duce mai departe învăţăturile profesorului, Nae Ionescu. În viziunea lui Mircea Eliade, omul nu ajunge la înţelegerea sacrului pornind de la lume, de la ratio sau de la structura cunoaşterii. „Sensul şi semnul sacral vine de la om: asta înseamnă că omul este structurat ca ceva ce transcende lumea şi, prin urmare, găseşte sacrul în fiinţa sa dată înainte (nu cronologic) mai fundamentală decât fiinţa în cosmos şi pe care o numim fiinţa întru sacru.” Cu alte cuvinte, sacrul este un mod de a fi în lume şi nu o facultate, o posibilitate care uneori este alteori nu. Mircea Eliade este influenţat în incursiunile sale filosofice de filosofia indiană Samkhya şi Yoga. Sacrul şi divinitatea sunt definite în cadrul acestui sistem oriental. De aici rezultă următoarea poziţie filozofico-religioasă, reliefată de Adrian Marino iar apoi şi de Wilhelm Dancă: „... pentru cultura indiană, sfinţenia nu înseamn[ participarea la viaţa divină, ci identificarea cu divinul, întrucât întrupează în mod excelent sacrul, adică acea forţă, energie, putere de natură magică, care este transcendentă şi imanentă în creaţie şi care are un scop în sine. Ategoria sacrului ca sanctum, Realitatea Ultimă, poate fi aplicată şi la uman şi la divin. Fiind sanctum o realitate impersonală, omul poate depăşi divinul, realizând mai întâi gestul fundamnetal al divinităţii, şi anume, creaţia prin omologare cosmică şi apoi, atingând libertatea absolută a spiritului” Mistică şi pictură. Hieronymus van Aken - Bosch (†1516). Un paradis sustras. Acest titlu am îndrăznit să-l preluăm de la Michel de Certeau, cel care ne va călăuzi prin labirintul complicat al lumii lui Hieronimus Bosch. “Grădina desfătărilor”, pictură a lui Hieronymus Bosch este transcrierea unui sistem textual (rebus-criptogramă). Tabloul nu este pictat pentru a fi privit sau pentru a deveni studiu pentru pictorii mediocrii. “De fapt, afirmă Certeau, aceste poveşti studioase, descrise prin Grădina Desfătărilor însoţesc, întârzie sau neagă clipa în care plăcerea de a vedea este moartea sensului”. Nu există un început şi un sfârşit: “În van caut în el un început, pentru a construi o desfăşurare lineară a sensului”. Lumea abstractă şi sustrasă realităţii cotidiene inundă arta lui Bosch. Fiecare linie trasată şi figură schiţată sunt elementele unui coşmar escatologic ce are să se împlinească în curând. Dilema creşte atunci când cel care prioveşte nu găseşte prezenţa unui vector care să dea sens lucrării: “Grădina desfătărilor nu se poate reduce la univocitate. Ea oferă o multitudine de itinerarii posibile, ale căror traiectorii, ca într-un labirint, alcătuiesc istorii până în momentul în care apare un sens interzis. Dar mai este ceva: tabloul se organizează în aşa fel încât să provoace şi să dezamăgească toate traiectoriile interpretative. El nu numai că se fixează în diferenţa faţă de orice sens, ci îşi produce diferenţa lăsând să se creadă că ar tăinui un sens… Arta lui Bosch, scria A. Chastel, referindu-se la ‘Ispitirea Sfântului Anton’, decurge din fuga deliberată de obiectul ce poate fi numit”. Drumuri care nu duc nicăieri. “Procedeului care destinde vizibilul în contradicţia activă dintre un interior şi un exterior i se adaugă cel ce produce, în moduri la fel de variate, o rătăcire a formelor”. Estetica “grădinii” nu constă în a stârni strălucirile proaspete ale nu se ştie cărei inteligibilităţi, ci în a o stinge. Atunci de ce se mai numeşte artă? Arta trebuie să aibă sens. Dar sensul, la Bosch, pare să fie tainic (mysterion) şi ezoteric. Mistică şi erotică În vechime calea erotică de a îmbuna pe zei era egală cu jertfa de carne adusă diferitelor zeităţi. Şi prostituţia sacră era o practică obişnuită la templurile Astarteei. Cultul lui Dionysos de asemenea comporta ritualuri în care preoţii de la templu alegeau dintre fecioarele cetăţii. Numai după împlinirea acestui ritual femeile puteau să se căsătorească, asemenea unor practici ale religiei celte. Se credea că prin virginitatea oferită zeilor, femeile aduc vremuri faste asupra cetăţii în care locuiau. Din punct de vedere religios această practică echivala cu calea ascezei şi a meditaţiei. Mistica erotică este calea aventurii erotice, este finalul căii spre mântuire. Viaţa începe cu thanatos – să ne amintim de cărţile morţii, de moartea cosmică şi de teroarea timpului - , se continuă cu eros – prin ritualuri erotice şi mistică erotică - , reintegrarea în cosmicitate – preştiinţa (alchimia, metafizica), recunoaşterea principiilor, formarea de mistere pentru diferite zeităţi - , din nou ştiinţa morţii – moartea experimentală, moarte şi creaţie - , iar la sfârşit calea spre mântuire – calea aventurii erotice ca asceză şi meditaţie. Aceasta este sinteza propusă de mistica erotică. Iată că metoda de reintegrare în cosmicitate, ca proces natural de realizare, este întrebuinţată tot mai proeminent. Geografie, astronomie şi extaz Sub titlul pe care l-am ales este de-a dreptul comic. Acesta produce ilaritate pentru că nu pare să aibă vreo legătură cu studiul nostru, dar, omul, într-o ultimă încercare disperată de a evada din condiţia pe care o are, s-a folosit de orice metode, chiar şi de aceste ştiinţe. Înainte de a identifica influenţele religiei asupra geografiei şi astronomiei trebuie să amintim că dorinţele religioase s-au restrâns de foarte multe ori la aspiraţii terestre, geografice. Pentru mesopotamian, Babilonul era centrul lumii, pentru că aici s-a descoperit Marduc oamenilor. Grecii o venerau pe Atena, iar pentru ei, muntele Olimp era sacru pentru că acolo sălăşluiau zeii. Mai târziu, musulmanii şi-au făcut un cult numai pentru Mecca, loc de manifestare in illo tempore a revelaţiei lui Allah prin profetul său Mahomed. Iudeii, datorită încremenirii lor în proiect – (Liiceanu) – respingerea voinţei divine, au rămas la adorarea acelui loc pământesc care se numeşte Ierusalim. Aceste locuri sacre s-au transformat într-un Paradis Pământesc pierdut demult. Presupunerile existenţei paradisului au format şi legende, una dintre ele fiind legenda continentului Atlantida. S-au descoperit hărţi antice pe care nu apare Atlantida, deşi sunt foarte multe urme că acest continent (ţinut) a existat. Despre Atlantida s-au scris circa 20.000 de lucrări, dar ipoteze curente sunt trei la număr, din care cea mai plauzibilă ar fi cea a lui Platon care plasează ţinutul pe insula Helgaland, aflată la graniţa dintre Marea Baltică şi Marea Nordului. Există multe dovezi în susţinerea acestui curent. Profesorul Adrian Frangulea menţionează următoarele: „… inscripţiile egiptene de la Medinet-Habon înregistrează o invazie a atlantizilor în Grecia, Asia Mică şi Egipt, veniţi din insulele şi pământul situat pe marele cerc (denumit al nouălea cerc),care cuprinde zona străjuită de paralelele 52 şi 57 latitudine nordică.”. Atlantida însemna paradisul, desăvârşirea pentru cei care trăiau cu amintirea acestui ţinut, dispărut, se pare, la potop. În „Cartea profeţiilor”, Columb afirma că “sfârşitul lumii va fi precedat de descoperirea noului continent, de convertirea credincioşilor şi de nimicirea lui Antihrist”. El spera să descopere paradisul american şi să întoarcă lumea la creştinismul care i-a caracterizat pe patriarhi şi pe apostoli aici, în Paradis (America) - de aici şi originea conceptului de American way of life. Triburile băştinaşe din Australia şi America de nord sunt şi astăzi în căutarea Paradisului Pierdut. Recuperarea acelor timpuri ideale este echivalată cu recuperarea ţinuturilor geografice ideale. Ştiinţă şi religie Două domenii de cercetare, două viziuni, două “ştiinţe”. Oare diferenţa reală este tot atât de mare precum pare să reiasă din aceste comparaţii? În procesul intentat de om de a ajunge “pe înălţimi”, cele două s-au influenţat reciproc ca apoi să se combată, la un moment dat, reciproc. Aceasta pentru că, fără credinţă, nici una din ele nu poate fi sigură de realitatea descoperită. Când religiei îi lipsea o cosmologie cât mai realistă, o primea de la ştiinţă. Egiptul antic nu ar fi ajuns la piramide dacă n-ar fi existat schimbul reciproc între ştiinţă şi religie. Apoi ştiinţa, devenită religie, a trebuit să se dezvolte, în sens spiritual şi să considere că Pământul - deci omul - este centrul universului. Aristotel şi apoi Ptolemeu, al cărui Univers este ţinut în mână de regină, ştiau mai bine decât toţi, în acele timpuri, că Pământul este singura necesitate a universului, că toate energiile Cosmosului “alăptau” gura nesătulă a maşinii numită Terra. Şi Biserica a consimţit mai târziu că, într-adevăr, Pământul guvernează Universul. Ce periplu zglobiu – de la dorinţa de a ajunge la cer, la definirea poziţiei noastre ca “buric al universului”. Sistemul funcţiona bine. Şi gnosticii, ereticii proscrişi, se înţelegeau bine cu biserica-mamă în materie de cum este Universul şi unde este Dumnezeu. Dumnezeu era deja în om. De parcă toţi demonii păgânităţii s-au încarnat într-unul singur. Demonii antropologiei “desăvârşite”. Dumnezeu era Lumea, Lumea încorpora pe Dumnezeu într-un vals ameţitor de ezoterism alchimic şi panteism deistic. Aceşti “Lunatici” (Arthur Koestler) au moştenit învăţăturile din vremuri îndepărtate. Din zorile ştiinţei, din epoca eroică, atunci când Universul era stabil datorită armoniei sferelor. Până la Copernic au trecut prin ştiinţa stelelor cei mai cutezători şi totodată populari gânditori ai acelor timpuri. Apoi a urmat universul dreptunghiular al lui Platon. Pământul ca un tabernacol al lui Augustin, lumea fiind o Civitate Dei, iar ceea ce îi era exterior aparţinând domeniului De Civitate sive Diaboli. Raiul era aici, nu mai era nevoie să întizi mâna - era sacru şi Dumnezeu era în el. La toate acestea se adăuga dualismul perfid ce se infiltra tot mai adânc cu o antropologie falsă a nemuririi sufletului. Beda Venerabilul avea să reconsidere apoi aceste teorii şi să asemuiască Pământul cu ceva mai uşor controlabil decât triunghiul: cu Sfera. Urma epoca universului zidit, şi o anumită scară a existenţei ca moştenirii a ideii religioase orientale a emanaţiei. Univerul scolasticilor a dezgheţat ştiinţele vechi, dar apoi a îngheţat dezvoltarea lor. Whitehead, în paginile de la începutul operei sale clasice “The Science and the Modern World” face următoarea remarcă: “În anul 1500, Europa ştia mai puţin decât Arhimede, care a murit în anul 212 î.Hr.”. “Lumea era închisă”, aşa cum susţine Alexandre Koyré. Trebuia să se producă o mutaţie spirituală, dar care, era evident, nu se putea produce brusc. Sferele cereşti care înconjurau lumea nu au dispărut dintr-o dată într-o mare explozie. Băşica lumii a început prin a se umfla înainte de a exploda şi a se pierde în spaţiul în care era scufundată. Revoluţia trebuia să aibă loc. Omul era sufocat în propria “sacralitate”. Aici a descoperit de fapt că nici nu există certitudinea de evadare din sferele închise. Dumnezeu era deja Deus Otiosus, un zeu care a creat şi a părăsit pe urmă creatura. Dar posibilităţile de evadare din cadrul acestei gândiri sucombau în favoarea prejudecăţilor de-a dreptul copilăreşti ale clericilor. Jean Delumeau descrie marea frământare prin care a trecut lumea în secolul al XVI-lea, atunci când, după multe ezitări, Copernic scrie “De revolutionibus Orbium Cœlestium” (1543) urmat mai târziu de Descartes cu “Principia Philosophiæ” (1644). Şi abia 40 de ani despart aceste Principii de “Philosophiæ Naturalis Mathematica” a lui Newton (1687). O revoluţie rapidă şi uluitoare. “Viteză cu atât mai surprinzătoare cu cât acest traseu a fost foarte dificil, plin de obstacole şi de trecători”. Asistăm la ceea ce Koyré numeşte “infinitizarea universului”, care ridică probleme spinoase pentru mai multe ramuri ale diferitelor ştiinţe. Iată numai câteva gânduri spicuite din cartea lui Koyré: “… problemele puse de infinitizarea Universului sunt prea profunde, implicaţiile soluţiilor sunt prea ample şi semnificative ca să îngăduie un proces continuu şi constant. Ştiinţa, filozofia şi chiar teologia au deopotrivă un interes legitim pentru chestiunile privind natura spaţiului, structura materiei, tiparele acţiunii, rolul cauzalităţii; ca şi pentru cele ce se referă la natura, structura şi valoarea gândirii şi ştiinţei omeneşti. Aşa se face că oamenii care iau parte la marea dezbatere care începe cu Bruno şi Kepler şi se termină – provizoriu, evident – cu Leibniz şi Newton reprezintă de regulă ştiinţa, filozofia şi religia..”. Ezitările lui Copernic erau întemeiate. Datorită ideilor sale privind mişcarea Pământului, Galileo Galilei (1564-1642) este chemat în faţa tribunalului inchizitorial şi silit să renege aceste teorii. Cu toate aceste piedici, ideile moderne ale noii astronomii îşi fac loc cu timpul în conştiinţa ştiinţifică universală, iar Galilei se află printre fondatorii mecanicii – împreună cu Newton. Am considerat epoca inaugurată de Copernic inovatoare pentru că acesta a încercat să conştientizeze omenirea cu privirea la pericolul izolării de Univers şi de “metafizicul” ce tronează dincolo de graniţele “sferelor” care, chipurile, ne înconjoară. În acele timpuri ştiinţele (astronomia, matematica ş.a.) au încercat să redea lui homo religiosus ceea ce a pierdut – aspiraţia spre existenţa extra-terestră – iar omenirea a refuzat-o. Errare humanum est. Dar pentru aceasta există un preţ pe care noi, astăzi, îl plătim. Moştenim deja o mentalitate dominată de relativitate. Ştiinţa aridă nu dăruieşte certitudini, deşi se bazează pe “evidenţa ştiinţifice”. Există legi în natură, dar se pare că azi, cercetătorii, trecând de la mecanica newtoniană la atomica post-modernă, descoperă că există incertitudini chiar şi în observarea particulelor subatomice, care se comportă diferit, depinde de cum şi când le priveşti – apropos de principiul incertitudinii lui Heisenberg (1901-1976). Alţii, cum au fost Leibniz şi Spinoza, calculând Universul prin prisma panteismului, au dezvoltat teorii ale plenitudinii Universului. Prin aceste teorii încercau să justifice atotcuprinderea ştiinţei şi a gândirii umane. Universal se putea şi se poate defini şi astăzi cu principiile plenitudinii, dar numai într-un cadru teologic. Numai prin conştienţa că Dumnezeu este măsura tuturor lucrurilor din Univers putem derula o teodicee care să includă şi desăvârşita formă a Universului. Leibniz a încercat să-L apere pe Dumnezeu de toate atacurile ştiinţei moderne şi de toate necredinţele vremii sale. Se pare că nu prea a reuşit. Viitorul? O religie ştiinţific-mistică a cărei prevestitoare este deja renumita Christian Science? Descoperim realităţi care “la mintea omului nu se mai ridică”. Se pare că fiinţa umană este clădită într-un mod misterios. Această structură, după o suprasaturaţie de informaţii (secolul XX se poate numi secolul suprasaturaţiei din acest punct de vedere), descoperă dorinţa de a se întoarce la lucrurile elementare: de a aplica formula “credinţa în…”. Cine sau ce va deveni obiectul credinţei? Luată în majoritatea ei, lumea tinde spre mistificare. Credinţa în ceva “care nu se vede” nu-şi mai are locul aici pentru că adevărurile metafizice, cele care sunt “deasupra noastră”, în materie, trebuie văzute “duhovniceşte”, adică e nevoie să crezi că există. Mistificarea, chiar şi a ştiinţei nu urcă mai sus de sferele lui Aristotel, nici la o condiţie superioară unei emanaţii divine a lui Platon. Mistificarea şi misticul ajunge numaidecât la “sine”. Prin ce metode ştiinţifice? Omul este ingenios. Narcisismul şi nihilismul sunt noile ştiinţe-religii. În faţa acestor fenomene nici oamenii de ştiinţă nu mai cred în ceea ce spun, pentru că dacă ar crede ar realiza ceva pe măsură, ar “face” ştiinţă adevărată, asemeni lui Galilei şi Kepler. Ei nu mai cred, dar când vor crede – iar ei încep să creadă tot mai mult în sine – cât de populară va fi ştiinţa…. OBIECŢIUNI ADUSE MISTICISMULUI Şamanism biblic? Ideea că Dumnezeu are acces la sufletul omului şi că poate să-i comunice adevărul este scripturistică. Faptul că Dumnezeu a făcut descoperiri deosebite prin prooroci este atestat de Biblie. Dar aceste cazuri aparţin categoriei minunilor şi trebuie validate (1Ioan 4: 1; Matei 24: 4. 24; 7: 15-20). Istoricii şi reprezentanţii misticii kabbala (între care şi Culianu) consideră că Enoh, Ilie, Moise şi chiar Pavel au fost şamani. Să menţionăm pentru respingerea acestor afirmaţii că nu există condiţiile contextuale pentru pentru a-i considera şamani. Zborul (în cazul lui Ilie şi Enoh) nu a fost rezultatul propriilor voinţe, ci Dumnezeu i-a ridicat de la Pământ. În cazul lui Moise şi Pavel nu avem nici o evidenţă biblică şi nici vreo mărturie mai târzie care să ateste zborul magic al acestora. Admitem însă că Dumnezeu le-a descoperit acestora unele realităţi celeste existente, realităţi fizice, dar care nu i-au atribuit lui Pavel sau lui Moise calităţi sau condiţii existenţiale superioare. Nu au devenit nici faqiri, nici guruşi şi nici stareţi la vreo mănăstire de călugări mistici. Suficienţa Scripturii Teologia bisericilor istorice admite infailibilitatea Cuvântului scris, dar o consideră insuficientă. Aceasta susţine că Dumnezeu continuă să-şi conducă Biserica în mod supranatural prin episcopii ei. Misticii de asemenea admit infailibilitatea Scripturii, în timp ce pretind că Duhul Sfânt este dat fiecărui om ca un învăţător şi ghid lăuntric. Influenţa lăuntrică a Duhului o consideră suficientă chiar fără Scripturi. Obiecţiunile noastre aduse misticilor şi poziţiei teologice a bisericilor istorice sunt: * Nu au un fundament scripturistic. Biblia nu conţine făgăduinţe cu privire la infailibilitatea episcopilor, nici cu privire la descoperirea adevărului prin fiecare om. A fi călăuzit de Duhul Sfânt pentru a înţelege adevărul deja descoperit, nu înseamnă a fi prooroc. * Misticismul este contrar Scripturii, căci renunţă la un „aşa zice Domnul”, în favoarea unei pretinse iluminări lăuntrice. * Faptele experienţei demonstrează eroarea misticismului. Fără Cuvântul scris oamenii nu pot cunoaşte lucrurile lui Dumnezeu. * Fără Cuvântul scris, iluminarea lăuntrică şi sursa ei nu pot fi judecate. Convingerea sau pretenţia cuiva că deţine adevărul nu sunt suficiente pentru a avea autoritate, nici semnele şi minunile. e) Respingerea revelaţiei scrise sau acceptarea formală a inspiraţiei divine fără ca ea să fie privită ca autoritate infailibilă, dă frâu liber păcatului. Desăvârşirea în Pentateuch Studiul Împărăţiei Paradisiace în cadrul Vechiului şi al Noului Testament include promisiunea lui Dumnezeu dată “poporului făgăduinţei” de a-l duce în Ţara Făgăduinţei. Această promisiune include de asemenea chestiunea unui Dumnezeu salvator; salvator în cadrul istoriei. Exod capitolul 3 cu versetul 7 exprimă compasiunea lui Dumnezeu pentru fiinţele umane: “… există o compasiune divină care nu întreabă ‹Cine este vinovat?›” . Aceasta este una din trăsăturile pe care capitolul de faţă doreşte să o dezvăluie. Dezvăluirea este posibilă numai prin conştientizarea planului concret, particular, al lui Dumnezeu: Reinstaurarea Raiului Pământesc. Această realitate este reprezentată prin metafora “Ţara Făgăduinţei” (sau Canaanul real), care putea fi Împărăţia Cerească dacă Israelul asculta de Cel care l-a scos din “robie”. Vom încerca să definim importanţa gramaticală a substantivului “erets” şi înţelesurile lui mai largi pentru a putea descoperi ceea ce-şi imagina Israelul antic la rostirea acestui cuvânt. Iată că vom trata conceptul “Ţării făgăduinţei” într-un cadru teologic pentru că reprezintă o chestiune teologică în sine, în primul rând. Importanţa acţiunii salvatoare a lui Dumnezeu. Grădina în care a fost aşezat Adam a fost desăvârşirea naturii. Dumnezeu le-a dat oamenilor (Adam şi Eva) tot ce era mai bun în cadrul sistemului creat de El. Acest act s-a petrecut în istorie. Istoria este ea însăşi teofanie. Concepţia timpului mitic şi al eternei reîntoarceri este definitiv depăşită, prin chiar faptul instalării Grădinii Raiului în cadrul istoriei . Această “grădină” va deveni mai târziu un simbol al Ţării în care urma să intre Israelul Istoric. Pentateuchul atestă această dorinţă a poporului Israel exprimată prin cult şi crez. Pe durata a multe secole – timp de aproape trei milenii – evreii şi, ulterior, creştinii, cu puţine excepţii, nu au pus la îndoială caracterul istoric al povestirilor din Geneză (2: 8-17) privitoare la grădina minunată pe care Dumnezeu a ivit-o în Eden. Precizările geografice indicate în Geneză au dat naştere – mai ales în secolele al XVI-lea şi al XVII-lea – la o bogată literatură, mobilizând comori de erudiţie. Dar, din epoca vechiului legământ evocarea Paradisului propusă de cartea genezei a fost confirmată, precizată şi îmbogăţită de multe alte texte. În Isaia 51: 3 ne spune că “(Dumnezeu) va face pustia lui Edenul şi pământul lui uscat ca o grădină a Domnului…”. Profeţia lui Ezechiel (28: 13-14) împotriva prinţului din Tir, erou pedepsit din cauza orgoliului său, evocă, la rândul ei, grădina lui Dumnezeu, înconjurând-o însă de pietre preţioase . În epoca robiei babiloniene (sec. al VI- lea î. Hr.) elementele constitutive ale paradisului terestru biblic sunt întrunite. E vorba în primul rând de o grădină. Vechiul cuvânt persan apiridaeza desemnează o livadă înconjurată de un zid. Ebraica veche l-a adoptat sub forma pardés. Apoi cei Şaptezeci au tradus prin paradeisos atât cuvântul pardés cât şi termenul evreiesc clasic pentru a desemna o grădină. În această grădină, sădită ea însăşi în mijlocul unei grădini fericite (Eden), domneau liniştea, savoarea şi miresmele . “Muntele cosmic”, unde Ezechiel aşează grădina Edenului şi zidurile de pietre preţioase care o înconjoară, se vor transforma, conform textului din Apocalipsa lui Ioan (21: 11-22), în Ierusalimul mesianic, care va străluci “ca o piatră de iaspis, străvezie ca cristalul” şi ale cărui ziduri de apărare se vor zidi pe temelii de safir, de smaragde, de topaze…” . Iată numai câteva din elementele teologice importante care-L reprezintă pe Dumnezeu lucrând/salvând în cadrul istoriei, unde restaurarea lui Israel este realizată prin promisiunea şi legământul veşnice. Vârsta de aur “Vârsta de aur” atât de mult deplânsă de Israel este un motiv care provine dintr-o realitate istorică primordială şi care va inspira poeţii biblici şi pe profeţii canonici. Vârsta aceasta primordială, care stabileşte toate regulile vieţii, toate standardele morale, convieţuirea individului cu creaturile lui Dumnezeu, este leit-motivul care-i va scoate pe israeliţi din starea lâncedă de robie (egipteană sau babiloniană), o stare de dorinţă sau aspiraţie celestă spre belşug şi înţelepciune primordială. Aceasta este şi baza tuturor credinţelor religioase şi, mai precis, al sistemelor astfel construite din cadrul credinţelor religioase care nu-şi atribuie (sau cărora nu le este atribuită) origine iudaică. Dar: “Un element fundamental deosebeşte totuşi Paradisul Edenului de grădinile Mesopotamiei şi ale Persiei: prezenţa ‘pomului cunoştinţei binelui şi răului’. Supunerea faţă de interdicţia lui Dumnezeu era condiţia nemuririi, iar nesupunerea, dimpotrivă, ducea la moarte. Şi alte diferenţe trebuie de asemenea reţinute: Dilmun – identificată îndeobşte cu insula Bahrein – nu devine un ‹paradis› decât atunci când zeul solar a îndreptat ‘distracţia’ lui Enki”. Th. Zeldin apreciază în felul următor această situaţie: “… în realitate apariţia apei este aceea care permite înflorirea civilizaţiei, iar cât îl priveşte pe Ghilgameş, acesta aleargă după nemurire … în sfârşit Iima, care încearcă la rândul său să fure zeilor nemurirea seamănă mai mult cu Prometeu decât cu Adam” “Făgăduinţa” lui Dumnezeu diferă de cele enumerate mai sus. Nu dorim să definim doar diferenţele, ci prin aceasta să menţionăm caracteristicile “vârstei de aur”, care ies în evidenţă o dată cu comparaţia dintre ideile păgâne şi iudaice. Dumnezeu, prin Cuvântul dat proorocilor şi scriitorului Pentateuchului, promite reîntoarcerea celor mai frumoase timpuri ale omenirii. Desigur că, nu este vorba nicidecum de asemănarea acestei “vârste de aur” cu mitul hesiodic al vârstelor, în care superioritatea erei viitoare a omenirii este rezultatul unei evoluţii sau al unei determinări istorice. Cel mai important aspect, aşa cum am amintit mai sus, citându-l pe Jean Delumeau, este aşezarea pomului cunoştinţei binelui şi a răului în grădina paradisului. Dar, de unde reiese aici dorinţa salvatoare a lui Dumnezeu? Stadiul actual al studiului nostru ne cere să recurgem la următoarea explicaţie: Dumnezeu a realizat acest “pom şi fructe” ca prototip al înşelării umane, în sensul că omul se va înşela în căutarea scopurilor sale dacă nu se consultă neîncetat cu Dumnezeu. Dumnezeu nu intenţiona să înşele omul prin frumuseţea fructelor (avem şi atenţionarea: Gen. 2: 17), dar locul acela mirific trebuia câştigat prin însăşi câştigarea încrederii lui Dumnezeu, care nu este altceva decât posedarea desăvârşită de către Dumnezeu a omului “slab”. Pomul cunoştinţei este şi tipul tuturor alegerilor pe care Israel a trebuit să le facă. A alege binele sau răul era întrebarea definitorie în oricare activitate care avea ca scop dobândirea Ţării Făgăduinţei. A ajunge mai “jos” sau mai “sus” era dilema care-i guverna: mai jos – instinctiv; mai sus - instinctiv; prima din cauza alegerii umane; a doua din cauza dorinţei salvatoare divine. Următorul aspect al chestiunii “Ţara făgăduinţei” de care ne vom ocupa este binecuvântarea şi promisiunea date patriarhilor strâns legate de ieşirea din Egipt: “Istoria ieşirii din Egipt aduce cristalizări asupra întregii naraţiuni a Pentateuchului. Micul crez (G. von Rad, 1938), adică cele zece porunci, temelie şi arătător pe calea salvării, însumează toată voinţa lui Dumnezeu de a salva poporul Israel prin părinţi, copii şi nepoţi (Deut. 26; Deut. 6). Aceste precauţii, luate la demolarea lumii umane edenice sunt puse în formă definitivă în Exod cap. 20 şi prezintă condiţiile guvernării divine edenice/ideale, condiţii universale, valabile pentru toate popoarele şi timpurile”. “Binecuvântarea” prepatriarhală şi “promisiunea” patriarhală. Conectată cu “binecuvântarea”, era ideea de a avea succes prin modalitatea dovedită de experienţă, şi anume aceea de a “umbla cu Dumnezeu”. Verbul hl;v; (h#;liv.hi), “a face prosper”, “a avea succes” este folosit în Geneza 24: 21. 40. 42. 56, în paralel cu bārak (a binecuvânta) din Geneza 24: 1; 27: 31. Era dorinţa lui Dumnezeu ca favorurile Sale să ajungă un beneficiu pentru patriarhi. Trebuie să asociem aceste două aspecte: ale “binecuvântării” şi “promisiunii, cu folosirea lor în diferite perioade istorice. O dată ce nu există nici un verb ebraic sau substantiv aparte pentru a înlocui verbul “a promite”, bārak, în forma lui intensivă, serveşte admirabil acest scop. Ceea ce înseamnă că putem trage concluzia următoare: Dumnezeu continuă să-şi anunţe faptele viitoare. Amândouă, promisiunea şi binecuvântarea, sunt prezentate aşa de complex îmbinate una cu cealaltă încât teologii au încercat să deducă originile comune ale lor: în “Scutul lui Avraam”, “Teama lui Isac”, “Marele Unu al lui Iacov” sau “Măreţul lui Iacov” . Aşa după cum afirma Martin North, făgăduinţa noului pământ şi promisiunea prosperităţii sunt foarte vechi, dar au fost date de prima dată lui Iacov, nu lui Avraam, adică lui Israel – naţiunii, teorie la care subscrie şi Gerhard von Rad. Acum, trebuie să mai menţionăm, totuşi, că persistă o tendinţă serioasă în rândul teologilor moderni în a confunda pasajele de binecuvântare din Biblie cu cele care aduc în prim plan belşugul poporului (promis) dat de Dummnezeu – poate că aceasta a fost o anomalie a societăţii canaanite şi a religiei din acele timpuri, păstrată până azi – în timp ce “promisiunea” se referă la conceptul şi realitatea de “ţară”. Ieşirea din Egipt – Importanţa actului răscumpărător al lui Dumnezeu în P5. Dorinţa care străbate întreaga carte a Vechiului Testament este aceea de a ajunge în drepturi egale cu destinul sortit poporului Israel. Ieşirea din Egipt reprezintă punctul de plecare al naţiunii istraelite ca popor (Iosif moare - Geneza 50: 24 - , dar are siguranţa că Dumnezeu îi va salva pe urmaşii lui din robie). Ieşirea din Egipt se raportează la închinarea lui Israel în mai multe privinţe: “… prin prezentarea primelor fructe (Deut. 26.); prin istorisirea sărbătorilor, care sunt ancorate în evenimentul dezrobirii şi al stabilirii paştelor (Exod 12); iar în final prin psalmii liturgici şi doxologia iudaică (Ps. 136) sau în lamentaţii (Ps. 80; Isaia 63 şi 64)”. Actul salvator al lui Dumnezeu, ca început al istoriei Israelului este nucleul tradiţiei transmise generaţiilor viitoare (Deut. 6). Poruncile şi legile îşi găsesc rădăcina aici, la începuturile istoriei, mai ales în prologul la Decalog (Exod 20; Deut. 5). Profeţii s-au referit la acest eveniment în mod particular realizând un contrast izbitor între condiţia paradisiacă şi cea contemporană lor (Amos 2; Ier. 2; Ezech. 16: 20, 23). Actul acesta va reprezenta garanţia salvării finale şi a reintegrării paradisiace finale pe tărâmul Ţării Făgăduinţei. Experienţa eliberării de la începuturi însemna pentru Israel că Yahveh va rămâne salvatorul lui Israel . Erets în P5. Pentru a descoperii însemnătatea făgăduinţei în cadrul gândirii iudaice, vom apela la unele studii de analiză gramaticală pertinente, ca apoi să tragem concluziile de rigoare. Substantivul #r,a, ( #r,aÉhÉ, #r,a*É - cca. 2400 de ori în Vechiul Testament) are mai multe semnificaţii. Apare în sens de locativ sub forma hcÉr.a", de asemenea în forma constructus cu aceeaşi însemnătate. Formele sufixate ( mtÉcor.a" şi dÉc,r.a"; pl. to(Ow)corÉa) şi forma constructus ( twocr.a", sufixat mt"cor.a" ). Traducerea ne aduce în prim plan cinci semnificaţii de bază ale substantivului: a) pământ: în special în forma sa locativă ‘ártsa (Gen. 18: 2 – închinare până la pământ; 38: 9 – a vărsa pe pământ); b) bucată de pământ: Gen. 23: 15; c) teritoriu, ţinut: ‘erets mitsrayim, ‘erets kƒna’an (Gen. 47: 13); d) totalitatea ţinutului, pământ: haššamayim wƒha’arets (Gen. 2: 1.4); e) lumea subterană: tahtiyyôt ‘erets (Ex. 15: 12). Vom apela acum la studiul lui Girdleston - “Synonyms of the Old Testament” – pentru a defini cât se poate de clar semnificaţia substantivului #r,a, şi vom descoperi că se află în legătură de sinonimie cu alte două substantive care, la prima vedere, nu par a aduce o contribuţie semnificativă la studiul de faţă. Există sinonimie între substantivele: pământ, lume, cer (ceruri). Sâdeh ( hd,fÉ) înseamnă ogor, pogon, ţarină, o bucată de pământ (substantivul poate avea şi semnificaţia de pământ măsurat – 1 Sam. 14: 14). ‘Erets ( #r,a,), care este folosit foarte des, înseamnă teritoriu, sau chiar întregul pământ. Această semnificaţie a fost adoptată, în mod sistematic de Moise şi alţi scriitori ai Bibliei în expresia: “Pământul unde curge lapte şi miere”. Ădâmâh ( hmÉdÉa"), în înţelesul lui concret, înseamnă sol (adică pământ bun de cultivat sau, pur şi simplu, humus). Acest substantiv este folosit pentru a exprima ceea ce un ţăran ar putea înţelege când vorbeşte despre cultivarea pământului. Acesta este folosit în mod consecvent în Biblie pentru a descrie “pământul Canaanului”, “pământul iudeilor” şi “fructele pământului”, care se află în contrast cu “toate familiile pământului”. În Gen. 47: 20 citim: “Iosif a cumpărat pentru Faraon toate pământurile (Ădâmâh) Egiptului ... Şi ţara (întregul teritoriu, ‘Erets) a ajuns în stăpânirea lui Faraon”. Observăm că cele două cuvinte (substantive) apar în acelaşi text exprimând aceeaşi realitate. Alte pasaje în care acestea două apar împreună în juxtapunere sunt: Lev. 20: 24; Deut 29: 28; 2Regi 25: 21; Ier. 16: 15; 23: 7.8; Ezech. 7: 2; 12: 19; 33: 24. În aceste pasaje Ădâmâh este folosit în sensul lui specific, pentru a marca pământul propriu lui Israel, în timp ce ‘Erets este folosit cu un sens mult mai general pentru a descrie teritoriul canaaniţilor sau al altui popor, potenţial loc al Ţării făgăduinţei. Un alt sinonim al lui ‘Erets este Têbêl ( lbete), care provine din asirianul tabulu (Lumea, Pământul) şi Shâmayim ( myIm"v.), din asirianul samami (atmosfera care înconjoară Pământul). În concluzie, ‘Erets nu exprimă numai materia - pământ sau sol -, ci şi o posibilă proprietate la care râvneşte cineva în perspectivă. Am amintit sinonimia cu Sâmayim, care, prin extensie, zdrobeşte orice limitare a conceptului la sfera fizică, concretă, şi îl proiectează în viitor sau chiar în metafizic, ceea ce evreii nu au fost capabili să exprime spre deosebire de greci. Identificăm aici “Noul Pământ” care va coborî din ceruri exprimat datorită unei concepţii iudaice primare, care nu s-a mai putut dezvolta. O teologie a Pentateuchului şi a Scripturii, fondată pe şi organizată în jurul marelui principiu al împărăţiei din Gen. 1: 26-28, este capabilă să integreze un material imens al revelaţiei universale, patriarhale şi mozaice, într-un mod satisfăcător. Mandatul dat omului de a “prospera şi de a creşte în număr”; “de a simţi pământul şi de a-l stăpâni” (Gen. 1: 28) este expresia scopului fundamental al creării omului de către Dumnezeu. Omul a fost frustrat de împlinirea acestui mandat prin rebeliune ostentativă şi prin cădere. Calea de reabilitare a împlinirii mandatului este singura care va proiecta fiinţa umană în condiţia edenică, o stare care este dorită şi vestită prin însăşi conceptul de “Ţara făgăduinţei”. Sfinţenia şi desăvârşire în viziune biblică Sfinţenia: un deziderat personal Ioan scrie: “Şi viaţa veşnică este aceasta: să Te cunoască pe Tine, singurul Dumnezeu adevărat şi pe Isus pe care L-ai trimis Tu” (Ioan 17: 3). Ucenicii cunoşteau atât cât li s-a lăsat, dar nu totul. Credeau că Isus este doar la o întindere de mână “omenească”, dar pentru ei era cu mult mai departe (Ioan 8: 19). Spre deosebire de ei, Isus “cunoştea”. Datorită acestei cunoaşteri a Tătălui, El se autoproslăveşte pentru că: “Eu Îl cunosc şi păzesc poruncile Lui” (Ioan 8: 54.55). Isus cunoştea distanţele dintre El şi Tatăl ceresc. El vedea ziua sfinţirii şi a desăvârşirii veşnice asemenea lui Avraam (Evrei 11: 13) şi se bucura în cunoaşterea pe care o avea. Cunoaşterea Tatălui prin păzirea poruncilor Sale este desăvârşire, este sfinţenie – toate acestea realizate prin puterea lui Isus Hristos în noi, atunci când nu mai trăim noi, ci Hristos trăieşte în noi. Această prezenţă a lui Hristos în viaţa noastră nu exclude păzirea poruncilor, ci întăreşte porunca. Venim la judecată singuri (Romani 2: 6 şi urm.). Suntem îndreptăţiţi fiecare în mod individual (Rom 3: 21-30). Prin Hristos, fiecare primeşte ce i-a fost promis: dreptate, sfinţire, desăvârşire sau, dimpotrivă, osândă. Învierea ficărei persoane în trup este finalitatea actului de răscumpărare a lui Dumnezeu. Acest eveniment semnifică restabilirea calităţii de om creat prin putere divină: „Pentru om, mântuirea nu înseamnă eliberarea de calitatea de creatură, pentru că aceasta nu este un lucru rău, ci este un element esenţial şi permanent al adevăratei fiinţe a omului. Mântuirea nu înseamnă evadare din existenţa trupească ... dimpotrivă, răscumpărarea finală va însemna răscumpărarea întregului om. Din acest motiv învierea trupului este o parte integrantă a speranţei biblice”. Sfinţenia (desăvârşirea): un deziderat colectiv Nimeni nu va ajunge mai repede la desăvârşire decât aproapele său. În acest sens, Scriptura ne vorbeşte de un eschaton comun. Desăvârşirea promisă de Dumnezeu patriarhilor nu s-a împlinit încă. Patriarhii au murit cu credinţa în împlinirea făgăduinţelor Lui (Evrei 11). Donald Guthrie subliniază natura colectivă a ajungerii la desăvârşire. Nici o parte a adevăratei comunităţi creştine nu poate fi desăvârşită fără cealaltă. Moise a fost luat la cer după ce a gustat moartea, în urma învierii sale în trup. Ilie şi Enoh au fost luaţi la cer fără a gusta moartea. Dar nici unul din aceştia nu trăiesc încă starea desăvârşirii absolute, pentru că aceasta poate fi realizată doar cu prezenţa tuturor celor mântuiţi (sfinţiţi pentru totdeauna). 1Tesaloniceni 4: 16-18 prevede o împlinire simultană şi colectivă (vezi şi 1Tesaloniceni 3: 13; Evrei 11). Nu mai există nici o a doua viaţă conform căreia să ne judece Dumnezeu (Evrei 9: 27; 2Corinteni 6: 2; Filipeni 2: 12; Romani 2: 8; 2Corinteni 5: 10; Evrei 2: 3; 2Petru 2: 4-22). Mormonii se botează şi pentru morţii care în viaţă nu au fost botezaţi. Dar Biblia spune că Dumnezeu este Dumnezeul celor vii, nu al celor morţi (Luca 20: 37.38). Această modalitate seamănă mai degrabă cu felul pisicii de a trăi. Avem impresia că avem mai multe vieţi. Însă sfinţenia şi desăvârşirea de acest tip sunt numai sfinţenia şi desăvârşirea pisicii. Ellen G. White şi misticismul Ellen G. White identifică misticismul cu raţionalismul pur care complică mai degrabă învăţătura clară: “Prima şi cea mai înaltă datorie a oricărei fiinţe raţionale este să cerceteze din Scripturi ce este adevărul şi apoi să meargă în lumină, încurajând şi pe alţii să-i urmeze exemplul”. “Adevărurile cele mai clare din Biblie au fost învăluite în îndoială şi în întuneric de către oameni învăţaţi care, având pretenţia de mare înţelepciune, învaţă că Scripturile au un înţeles mistic, ascuns, spiritual şi care nu iese la iveală în limbajul folosit de ea. Aceşti oameni sunt învăţători rătăciţi. Unei asemenea categorii i-a spus Isus: ‘Nu pricepeţi nici Scripturile, nici puterea lui Dumnezeu’ (Marcu 12: 24). Dacă oamenii ar lua Biblia aşa cum stă scris, dacă n-ar fi fost învăţători neadevăraţi care să rătăcească şi să le încurce minţile, s-ar fi îndeplinit o lucrare care ar fi produs bucurie îngerilor şi care ar fi adus la staulul lui Hristos mii şi mii care acum pribegesc în rătăcire”. “Nu trebuie să ne angajăm în studiul Bibliei cu acea încredere în sine cu care atât de mulţi păşesc în domeniile ştiinţei, ci cu o dependenţă de Dumnezeu prin rugăciune şi cu o dorinţă sinceră de a cunoaşte voia Sa.”. Ca urmare a acestor probleme apărute în descoperirea adevărului, misticismul are câştig de cauză, umplând vidul existent. Una dintre cauzele misticismului este credinţa în nemurirea sufletului: “Singurul care a făgăduit lui Adam viaţa prin neascultare era marele amăgitor. Iar declaraţia şarpelui către Eva în Eden – Negreşit nu veţi muri – a fost prima predică despre nemurirea sufletului. Totuşi, declaraţia aceasta, care se bazează numai pe spusele Satanei, răsună de la amvoanele creştinătăţii şi este primită de majoritatea omenirii tot atât de uşor cum a fost primită de primii noştri părinţi. Sentinţa divină: Sufletul care păcătuieşte acela va muri (Ezechiel 18: 20), este făcută a însemna: sufletul care păcătuieşte nu va muri, ci va trăi veşnic. Nu putem decât să ne mirăm de absurditatea ciudată care face pe oameni atât de lesne crezători la cuvintele Satanei şi atât de necredincioşi faţă de cuvintele lui Dumnezeu”. Ascensiunea, apa vieţii, este oferită celui care, deliberat, doreşte să trăiască după învăţăturile lui Dumnezeu: Celui ce îi este sete, îi voi da să bea fără plată din izvorul apei vieţii (Apocalipsa 21: 6). Această făgăduinţă este numai pentru aceia care însetează (Apocalipsa 21: 7). Pentru a moşteni aceste lucruri trebuie să ne împotrivim şi să biruim păcatul. Păcatul se comite prin alegere deliberată. Urmarea încrederii în sine este căderea; omul nu posedă natură divină: “Satana îi înşeală pe oameni astăzi aşa cum a înşelat-o pe Eva în Eden prin linguşire, aprinzând dorinţa de a obţine cunoaşterea oprită, excitând ambiţia după înălţare de sine. Hrănirea acestor rele i-a provocat căderea şi, prin ele, urmăreşte să aducă ruina oamenilor. ‘Veţi fi ca Dumnezeu, declarase el, cunoscând binele şi răul’ (Geneza 3: 5). Spiritismul ne învaţă că omul este creaţia progresului; că destinul lui chiar de la naştere este să progreseze până în veşnicie, spre Dumnezeu. Şi iarăşi: ‘Fiecare inteligenţă se va judeca pe ea şi nu pe alta. Judecata va fi dreaptă, pentru că este judecata proprie… Tronul este înăuntrul tău’. Un învăţător spiritist spunea că în el s-a trezit o ‘conştiinţă spirituală’: ‘Prietenii mei, toţi am fost semizei născuţi’. Iar un altul declară: ‘Hristos nu este nici o fiinţă dreaptă şi nici desăvârşită’. În felul acesta, în locul neprihănirii şi a desăvârşirii Dumnezeului nemărginit, adevăratul obiect al adoraţiei, ... Satana a pus natura păcătoasă şi greşită a omului, ca fiind singurul obiect al adorării, unica regulă de judecată sau măsură a caracterului. Acesta este progres, dar nu în sus, ci în jos”. Viziunile Ellenei G. White Ellen White a fost un profet autentic şi a avut viziuni autentice, nu stări de extaz şamanic sau stadii avansate de conştienţă. Prin viziunile primite direct de la Dumnezeu, Ellen White a descris indirect calea spre şi locul la care trebuie să ajungem. În cartea „Experienţe şi Viziuni” este descris poporul lui Dumnezeu urcând pe o potecă îngustă spre ceruri. În stânga şi în dreapta drumul este prăpăstios, iar cel care nu priveşte înainte riscă să alunece de pe cărarea care conduce spre ceruri. Există o singură modalitate de a ajunge la capătul potecii: să priveşti la Mântuitorul Isus Hristos. În aceeaşi carte, ne este descris Noul Pământ , aşezământul tronului lui Dumnezeu, paradeisos‑ul râvnit de aşa de mulţi mistici şi asceţi. Din nou, dobândirea acestor tărâmuri este posibilă numai prin credinţa în Dumnezeul Triunic al Bibliei. CONCLUZII „Un obiect devine sacru în măsura în care încorporează (adică revelează) altceva decât pe sine” (Eliade, Tratat…, p.31). Acest obiect trebuie să reveleze entităţi metafizice superioare, pentru a dovedi existenţa unui „făuritor”. Obiectul trebuie să fie perfect pentru a revela. Creaţia divină a fost perfectă şi a putut dovedi pe deplin că Dumnezeu există. În prezent creaţia este degradată, nu mai poate descoperii Divinul pentru că nu mai este perfectă. Refacerea finală a creaţiei nu poate fi scopul unei fiinţe imanente, ci numai a unei fiinţe transcendente. „Perfecţiunea nu aparţine lumii noastre. Ea este altceva decât această lume, sau vine de altundeva” (Eliade, Tratat…, p. 32). Sabia de foc de la intrarea grădinii Eden este simbolul interdicţiei de a savura o condiţie nemeritată. Este prezenţa limitării ontologice ‑ moartea. Nici misticul creştin, nici şamanul nu reuşesc să abolească moartea, adică nu reuşesc să restabilească total situaţia omului primordial. Teoria falsei ascendenţe poate fi definită şi analizată în două feluri: 1) În sensul aspiraţiei neîmplinite: omul doreşte să ajungă de la stadiul inferior la care se află, la stadiul superior unde se află Fiinţa Supremă (Dumnezeu). Întâlnim confuzia generală rezultată din greşita înţelegere a cuvintelor apostolului Pavel din prima epistolă către Corinteni: „Fiţi sfinţi după cum şi Tatăl vostru ceresc este Sfânt”. În cazul unei transcendenţe false avem de-a face cu aspiraţia inferiorului spre superior, cu pretenţia inferiorului că deţine toate calităţile superiorului. 2) În sensul aspiraţiei opţionale – omul doreşte să ajungă de la stadiul inferior la cel superior, dar nu din dorinţa de a cunoaşte mai multe sau de a transcende starea sa imanentă presărată cu suferinţe, ci pentru a ajunge acolo „sus” de unde a „căzut”. Aici inferiorul şi superiorul pot fi categorisite în două feluri: a) amândouă sunt egale în esenţă, doar diferenţa de spaţiu delimitează gradul lor în sistem – deci ascensiunea se va lovi de neputinţa uneia dintre cele două părţi (omul); b) sunt inegale – în cazul acesta, respectând ordinea valorilor, ascensiunea este posibilă. Dumnezeu (superiorul) poate să coboare la condiţia umană (întruparea lui Isus Hristos), dar omul nu poate să urce la condiţie divină. Dacă răsturnăm această ordine de valori, operăm deja cu doi „Zei” – situaţie care permite hedonismul valorilor. * * * „Tainele lumii cereşti şi tainele deznodământului escatologic sunt cele două teme despre care autorii de apocalipsuri prezintă revelaţii noi primite prin viziuni, vise sau prin călătorii în cer” (George Eladon Ladd). BIBLIOGRAFIE * ARISTOTEL, Metafizica, ed. Academiei Republicii Populare Române, Bucureşti 1965. * BESANÇON, Alain, Imaginea interzisă, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1996. * BIBLIA, trad. Dumitru Cornilescu. * BIBLIA, trad. D. Cornilescu, GBV, 1991. * BONARDEL, Françoise, Hermetismul, Editura de Vest, Timişoara 1992. * BOREAU, Andre, Trois traites sur les sectes bouddiques, Journal asiatique, fasc. 2, Paris 1954. * BOUSSET, Wilhelm, Die Himmelsreise der Seele, Berlin 1901 (retipărită la Darmstadt în 1971). * BRIA, Ioan, Dicţionar de Teologie Ortodoxă, ed. Institutului Biblic şi de Misiune al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, Bucureşti 1994. * CERTEAU, Michel, Fabula mistică, ed. Polirom, Iaşi, 1996. * CIURTIN, Eugen, Cartografii ale oportunităţii, Revista ARCHAEUS, Studii de istorie a religiilor, An I, fascicul 1, Bucureşti, Iarna 1997. * CONSTANTIN, Daniel, Gândirea asiro-babiloniană în texte, ed. Ştiinţifică, Bucureşti 1975. * ___________________, Gândirea feniciană în texte, ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti 1979. * ___________________, Gândirea hitită în texte, ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti 1986. CULIANU, Ioan Petru, Gnozele dualiste ale occidentului, ed. Nemira, 1995. * ___________________, Călătorii în lumea de dincolo, ed. Nemira, Bucureşti 1996. * ___________________, Psihanodia, ed. Nemira, Bucureşti 1997. * ___________________, Arborele gnozei, ed. Nemira, Bucureşti 1998. * DANCĂ, Wilhelm, Mircea Eliade. Definitio sacri, ed. Ars longa, Iaşi 1998. * DAVY, Marie-Madeleine, Enciclopedia doctrinelor mistice Vol. 1, ed. Amarcord, Timişoara 1998. * _______________________________________________ Vol. 2, ed. Amarcord, Timişoara 1999. * _______________________________________________ Vol. 3, ed. Amarcord, Timişoara 1999. * DELUMEAU, Jean, Grădina desfătărilor. O istorie a paradisului, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. * DUMÉZIL, Gerorges, Mit şi epopee, ed. Ştiinţifică, Bucureşti 1993. * DURKHEIM, Emile, Formele elementare ale vieţii religioase, ed. Polirom, Iaşi 1995. * ELIADE-CULIANU, Dicţionar al religiilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1996. * ELIADE, Mircea, Nostalgia originilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1994. * ______________, Mituri, vise şi mistere, ed. Univers enciclopedic, Bucureşti 1998. * ______________, Yoga-Nemurire şi Libertate, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1993. * ______________, Şamanismul şi tehnicile arhaice ale extazului, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. * ______________, Naşteri mistice, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. * ______________, Mefistofel şi Androginul, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. * ______________, Sacrul şi Profanul, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. ______________, Făurari şi Alchimişti, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1996. ______________, Istoria credinţelor şi Ideilor religioase, vol. I, II, III, ed. Universitas, Chişinău 1992. ______________, Ocultism, vrăjitorie şi mode culturale, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. ______________, Nostalgia originilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1994. ______________, Tratat de Istorie a Religiilor, ed Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. ______________, De la Zalmoxis la Gengis Han, ed. Ştiinţifică şi enciclopedică, Bucureşti 1980. ______________, Arta de a muri, ed. Moldova, Iaşi 1993. ELLIOT, Alan J.A., Chinese Spirit. Medium cults in Singapore, School of Economics, Londra 1955. FILIOZAT, Jean, Filozofiile Indiei, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. FRANGULEA, Adrian, Adevărul veacurilor în istoria civilizaţiilor, Galaţi 1997. FUNKENSTEIN, Amos, Teologie şi imaginaţie ştiinţifică din Evul Mediu până în secolul al XVII-lea, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1998. GIRDLESTONE, Robert B., Synonymes of the Old Testament. Grand Rapids, Michigan, Baker Book House, 1983. GINZBURG, Carlo, Istorie nocturnă. O interpretare a sabatului, ed. Polirom, Iaşi 1996. GOFF, Jaques, Naşterea purgatoriului vol.I, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1995. HODGE, Charles, Systematic Theology, vol. I, Eerdmens Pub. Co., Grand Rapids, Michigan 1982. HUSTACHE, Jean-Ancelet, Meister Eckhart şi Mistica renană, ed. Univers enciclopedic, Bucureşti 1997. ISOPESCU, Silvestru Octavian, Coranul, Cluj Napoca 1992. KAISER, Walter C.jr., Toward on Old Testament Theology. Zondervan Publishing House, Grand Rapids, Michigan, 1984. KOESTLER, Arthur, Lunaticii. Evoluţia concepţiei despre Univers de la Pitagora la Newton, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1995. KOYRE, Alexandre, Dela lumea ănchisă la universul infinit, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. LADD, George Eldon, Prezenţa viitorului. Escataologia realismului biblic, ed. Cartea Creştină, Oradea 1997. LASCH, Christofer, Az őnimádat társadalma, ed. Európa, Budapesta 1996. LE GOFF, Jaques, Naşterea purgatoriului vol. 2, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1997. LOVEJOY, Aorthur O., Marele lanţ al fiinţei. Istoria ideii de plenitudune de la Platon la Schelling, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. MAUBOURGUET, Patrice, Le Petit Larousse, Paris 1995. MARINO, Adrian, ed. Dacia, Cluj-Napoca 1980. MARROU, Henry-Irenée, Patristică şi umanism, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1996. MAXWELL, J., Magia, ed. Univers Enciclopedic, Colecţia Historia Religionum, Bucureşti 1995. MINOIS, Georges, Istoria infernurilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1998. MIQUEL , Andre, Islamul şi civilizaţia sa, vol.II, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1994. MOLDOVAN, Vilhelm, Vechiul Testament. MOROGAN, Elena-Maria, Mitologia nordică, ed. Enciclopedică, Bucureşti 1992. NAKAMURA, Hajime, Orient şi Occident. O istorie comparată a ideilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. NORTH, Martin, A History of Pentateuchal Traditions. Ennglewood Cliffs, New York: Prentice Hall, 1972. NYBERG, Hendric Samuel, Die Religion des Alten Iran, Leipzig 1938. OTTO, Rudolf, Sacrul, ed. Dacia, Cluj 1997. _____, Numinosul, ed. Dacia, Cluj 1996. OZANIEK, Naomi, Elemente de Ceakra, ed. RAO, Bucureşti 1995. PAPUS, Kabbala (Tradiţia secretă a occidentului), ed. Herald, Bucureşti. PICARD, Marcel, Tarot. Practici şi interpretări, ed. Nemira, Bucureşti 1994. PRABHUPADA, Sri-Sramid, Bhagavad-Gita aşa cum este ea, The Bhaktivedanta Book Trust 1993. RAD, Gerhard von, Old Testament Theology vol. I. The Theology of Israel’s traditions, Harper & Row Publishers, New York, Hogerstown, San Francisco, London, 1962. RIVIERE, Jean M., Istoria doctrinelor ezoterice, ed. Symposion, Bucureşti 1996. ROUX, Jean-Paul, Regele, Mituri şi Simboluri, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1998. SCHELLING, Friedrich, Sistemul idealismului transcendental, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1996. SCHUON, Frithjof, Unitatea transcendentală a religiilor, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1996. SHMITT, Jean-Claude, Strigoii, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1998. SHOLEM, Gershom, Jewish Gnosticism, Merkabah Myticism and Talmudic Tradition, Jewish Theological Seminary, New York 1965. ŠPIDLÍK, Tomáš, Spiritualitatea răsăritului creştin, ed. Deisis, Sibiu 1997. SURSE ORIENTALE, Lumea vrăjitorului, ed. Symposion, Bucureşti 1995. TRAGELLES, Samuel P., Gesenius Hebrew and Chaldee Lexicon. Grand Rapids, Michigan, Baker Book House, 1979. UNDERHIL, Evelyn, Mistica, ed. Biblioteca Apostrof, Cluj- Napoca 1995. VELASCO, J. Martin, Introducere în fenomenologia religiei, ed. Polirom, Iaşi 1997. VERNANT, Jean-Piere, Mit şi Religie în Grecia Antică, ed. Meridiane, Bucureşti 1996. Webster’s Students Dictionary, Merriam Pub. Co., Spingfield, Massachusetts 1974. WESTERMANN, Claus, Elements of Old Testament Theology. John Knox Press, Atlanta, 1978. WHITE, Ellen G., Tragedia veacurilor, (Traducere de Nelu Dumitrescu) Bucureşti 1981. YATES, A. Frances, Iluminismul rozacrucian, ed. Humintas, Bucureşti 1999. ZARESKY, Irving I., Religious Mouvements in Contemporary America. ZELDIN, Th., Le Bonheur. Fayard, Paris, 1988. ZIMMER, Heinrich, Filozofiile Indiei, ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti 1997. ZUCK, Roy B., A Biblical Theology of the Old Testament. Moody Press, Chicago, 1991. Legături externe * Istoria religiilor Categorie:Istoria religiei